Elle Sera Mienne
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Une mission dictée par sa Majesté le roi d'Angleterre obligera Cutler Beckett à se rendre aux Indes afin de rencontrer le Prince Umashankar...
1. Une mission importante

**Disclaimer :** Cutler Beckett appartient à Disney, les autres personnages sont des OC faciles à distinguer ainsi que de véritables figures historiques

**Genre : **Drame

**Rating :** « M »

**Pairing principal :** Cutler Beckett

**Résumé :** Lord Cutler Beckett est un pilier pour la Compagnie Anglaise des Indes Orientales et sa notoriété n'est plus à faire ni en Angleterre ni dans ses colonies. Une transaction marchande le conduit alors à traverser les mers pour atteindre les Indes où il rencontrera le Prince Umashankar. Beckett, accueilli comme un représentant du Roi George Ier, découvrira le monde hindou ainsi qu'une jeune courtisane dont la beauté attisera ses sens et son esprit machiavélique… mais les dieux seront-ils avec lui pour l'aider dans sa mission ?

**Statut :** Terminée - 13 chapitres

**Publication : **2009

**Ndla :** Je tiens à signaler que je reprends des éléments historiques que je détourne ( plus ou moins ) sans scrupule pour mon intrigue. J'espère avec cette fiction vous faire un peu voyager ( en dehors des Caraïbes ) et partager quelque peu une de mes passions qui est _l'Inde_. Evidemment, je n'oublie en rien la réalité et cette fanfic demeure une histoire par définition. La vision que je peux parfois retranscrire est sans doute sublimée en dépit de la période historique décrite. Je vous offre comme tout auteur une part de mon imaginaire.

Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite au voyage en compagnie de Cutler Beckett

**O°O°O**

**O°**

**ELLE SERA MIENNE**

**O°**

**Chapitre 1**

**Une mission importante**

**O°**

_Londres 1721_

Un ciel d'hiver peuplé de nuages noirs couvrait ce jour la capitale britannique. Dans les rues, les fiacres filaient à tout allure défiant des passants à la verve crue. Les femmes, couvertes de la tête aux pieds, pauvres ou aisées, relevaient leur jupon pour ne pas souiller le bas de leur robe.

C'était finalement une journée comme les autres pour les londoniens…

Ce matin même, Cutler Beckett avait reçu une missive le conviant au Ministère. Le feuillet avait été envoyé par le Premier Ministre du Roi George Ier désirant l'entretenir d'une mission particulière et dans les plus brefs délais.

La nouvelle avait été réceptionnée avec contentement, l'orgueil de l'Envoyé démesurément gonflé. Visiblement, le Roi ne pouvait plus se passer des ses services… c'était la troisième fois en cinq mois que l'on faisait appel à lui.

Il était treize heure exactement et cela faisait déjà trente minutes que Beckett attendait dans un couloir richement décoré. Debout face à un monumental tableau, les mains jointes dans son dos, Cutler observait un portrait de sa Majesté dessiné par une main de maître.

Un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres minces, il se surprit à superposer mentalement son visage sur celui du monarque.

Tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait sur sa droite, il se tourna lentement pour faire face à un majordome guindé :

— Si Milord veut bien me suivre...

Acquiesçant à peine d'un mouvement de tête, il suivit le domestique et pénétra à sa suite dans un magnifique bureau rouge et or.

Debout, un volumineux livre entre les mains, le Premier Ministre attendait en lisant... son visage, en dépit des signes de l'âge, arborait une étonnante vigueur pourtant propre à la jeunesse et sa lourde perruque bouclée lui donnait un air majestueux digne d'un véritable monarque.

Dès qu'il releva la tête, Cutler s'inclina devant Sir Walpole qui lui serra la main.

— Lord Beckett, asseyez-vous donc !

— Merci... répondit celui-ci en prenant place, son interlocuteur ayant fait de même face à lui.

— Je vais être direct car de nombreuses affaires nous occupent mutuellement.

— Certes.

— Vous avez été d'une précieuse aide ces derniers mois et avez en totalité répondu à nos espérances. Sa Majesté est fière de vous, Lord Beckett !

A nouveau, l'orgueil de l'Envoyé se mit à rutiler.

— Cela n'est pas récent mais… son Altesse souffre quelque peu d'impopularité ne serait-ce que par son refus d'apprendre notre langue.

—J'en ai eu vent, répondit seulement Beckett en acceptant une tasse de café que lui proposait le majordome revenu chargé d'un plateau.

— Cela ne fait qu'amplifier certains petits dysfonctionnements au sein de notre pays, reprit le Premier Ministre. Le peuple pense que leur souverain n'a que faire de leurs têtes et du patrimoine anglais. Du côté de quelques pairs du royaume ainsi que du parti Jacobite, certains additionnent avec espoir ces maladresses qui ne peuvent que leur être profitable.

Arrêtant son discours, Sir Robert Walpole porta lui aussi une tasse fumante à ses lèvres avant de poursuivre :

— J'en viens à vous Lord Beckett. La crise financière qui balaye le pays a entaché la crédibilité du Roi et celle du parti Whig… cependant, je ne cesse de défendre leurs intérêts à la Chambre des Communes et cela, dieu bénisse, porte ses fruits. Les actions de la Compagnie des Mers du Sud ont été divisées entre la Banque d'Angleterre et la Compagnie des Indes mais cela, vous en avez été le premier informé.

— Certes, déclara de nouveau Cutler en terminant sa tasse de café.

— Grâce à vous et à vos prouesses, la réputation de la Compagnie des Indes n'a pas été compromise et n'a pas souffert de remarques pouvant ternir son blason. C'est pour cela que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Sa Majesté est en contact avec un puissant Prince Indien, Param Umashankar, demeurant à Panaji. Pour l'histoire, feu son père avait décidé de construire un deuxième palais situé à l'entré de la ville. Lors des travaux, des ouvriers ont découvert des saphirs dans le sol alors qu'ils creusaient les fondations. Dès lors, la construction fut arrêtée pour extraire les pierres précieuses. Son fis régnant désormais, il est à la tête de cette exploitation si je puis dire « brillante ».

Les deux hommes émirent un rire ténu sous ce trait d'humour.

— La région de Panaji n'est pas sous le joug de l'Angleterre… continua ce dernier. Mais le Prince a tout intérêt à requérir une alliance avec nous pour protéger les ressources de son territoire...

Sir Walpole marqua un temps en laissant un sourire mystérieux habiller ses traits.

— Une aubaine si je comprends bien… déclara Lord Beckett en imitant le sourire de son interlocuteur.

— En effet ! répondit le politicien en joignant ses mains d'un geste calculateur. Le Prince se trouve dans une situation délicate mais qui pour nous, se révèle bénéfique ! Panaji est un point stratégique, son port permettrait à la flottille britannique ainsi qu'à la Compagnie des Indes d'avoir un lieu d'ancrage. L'espace que recouvre le port est conséquent, il s'agit du plus vaste du sud du pays ! C'est une véritable ouverture sur le monde Indien que le Prince peut nous offrir… et nous souhaitons que vous apportiez un contrat avec vous. Vous lui ferez signer une fois la confiance du Prince en votre possession ou du moins, une fois la situation irrémédiable. Les Umashankar règnent dans la crainte d'un soulèvement depuis la découverte des saphirs, ce qui a considérablement étoffé leur richesse. Ils sont devenus plus puissants tout comme ils attisent la convoitise et la jalousie. Voyez-vous, ils sont comme en guerre avec le reste du continent indien. Au pied du mur, le Prince sait qu'il en faut peu pour que son royaume se retrouve assiégé. Un révolution est même à craindre au sein même de son peuple… ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, Beckett répondit :

— Je vois où vous souhaitez en venir… mais il me semble pourtant que cette tâche surpasse celle d'un simple Envoyé.

Il avait enrobé sa voix d'un accent ingénu tout en gardant dans ses yeux clairs une flamme manipulatrice.

— Allons allons Lord Beckett, cherchez-vous donc les compliments ? Vous savez aussi bien que le Gouvernement lui-même que votre tâche dépasse depuis longtemps celle d'un simple Envoyé.

Laissant passer quelques secondes, Cutler inclina la tête pour remercier l'homme qui venait de le complimenter.

— Dites-moi Sir Walpole, que doit-on apporter au Prince ?

— En autres échanges habituels, il suffit à vrai dire de… satisfaire la passion d'Umashankar.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Cutler laissa le Premier Ministre répondre à sa question muette.

— Des chevaux contre des pierres précieuses que notre Roi désire néanmoins acquérir.

— Pardon ? rétorqua spontanément l'aristocrate.

— Vous avez bien entendu.

— Si je puis me permettre, le prétexte de ma venue aux Indes est celui d'apporter des chevaux à Umashankar ?

— Des purs sang anglais, répondit flegmatiquement le politicien.

— Soit, je souligne la nuance mais le voyage en mer est bien trop long pour ces créatures. Les haltes nécessaires nous feront perdre du temps et ces bêtes doivent récupérer sinon à défaut d'offrir la fine fleur d'une pure lignée anglaise, ce sont des chevaux morts qui assouviront la passion du Prince.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Sir Walpole se leva pour se diriger vers un coffret de bois posé sur une console ouvragée. Soulevant le couvercle, il retira de la boîte un cigare non sans en avoir proposé un à Beckett.

Celui-ci refusa poliment en attendant la suite de la conversation.

— Rassurez-vous, nous avons pensé à tout, reprit enfin le conseiller du Roi. Ce projet ne date pas d'hier et les chevaux ont déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du voyage. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils patientent à Madagascar et récupèrent en attendant d'être embarqués pour les Indes. Voyez, il ne manque plus que votre accord Lord Beckett.

Réfléchissant un instant, ce dernier finit par se lever pour se poster face au Premier Ministre.

Avec une intonation grave, Cutler répondit :

— J'accepte Sir Walpole. Il est pour moi un honneur d'aider sa Majesté.

— A la bonne heure ! s'exclama le politicien en serrant de nouveau la main de l'Envoyé.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors pour échanger un regard complice.

— Sa Majesté vous sera grandement reconnaissante et saura vous remercier de votre précieuse aide.

Beckett afficha un sourire de convenance pour dissimuler un autre sourire intérieur, bien plus victorieux et vorace.

S'inclinant, il souhaita une bonne journée à Sir Walpole déjà replongé dans son ouvrage.

Tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs du Ministère, son esprit se perdit dans des pensées fort agréables.

Cette mission, peut-être, serait celle qui manquait à sa carrière pour asseoir définitivement sa réputation et accroître sa notoriété !

**O°O°O**


	2. Ce que les eaux charrient

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 2**

**Ce que les eaux charrient…**

**O°**

Cutler avait rapidement pris ses dispositions et six jours plus tard, il s'apprêtait à prendre la mer.

Le petit matin était de givre sur le port de _Plymout._ Les cieux ne s'étaient pas encore découverts et gardaient la couverture sombre de la nuit.

Sur les quais, les dockers s'échauffaient le plus possible en dépit du vent glacial qui pénétrait leurs os. Chargeant les dernières caisses sur un navire de la Compagnie des Indes nommé le _"Conqueror"_, les hommes devaient avec force et courage supporter leur dur labeur et le regard incendiaire de Beckett.

Les mains sur le bastingage, sa longue cape l'enveloppant et son riche tricorne posé sur sa perruque, Cutler observait la scène portuaire qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Il aimait cette sensation qui le prenait à chaque nouvelle traversée, l'excitation du voyage mêlée à un autre sentiment plus indéfinissable.

— Toutes les caisses sont à bord du navire, lord Beckett ! Les vérifications d'usage ont été faites, nous pouvons appareiller, déclara James Stanford, le second de l'Envoyé qui le suivait dans toutes ses missions.

—Parfait, répondit-il avant de pénétrer dans sa cabine.

S'installant à son bureau, il attendit patiemment que la rumeur des marins parviennent à ses oreilles.

En étoffant sa réputation, la Compagnie des Indes avait su le remercier généreusement avec ce navire mis à sa totale disposition. En dehors des capacités propre au marchandage, le " Conqueror " bénéficiait de doubles canons pour assurer sa protection ainsi qu'une cabine principale digne d'une haute personnalité.

Tous les aménagements nécessaires et largement superflus avait été installés pour le confort de Lord Beckett.

Une sorte de présent honorifique et un navire marchand indéniablement pas comme les autres !

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit le maître d'équipage ordonner aux marins de lever l'ancre. Se levant, il se dirigea vers le panorama pour poser son regard sur les flots noirs du port.

Peu à peu, des mouvements se firent sentir et le navire se mit à glisser sur l'onde couleur d'encre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il resta un moment debout pour contempler l'océan à travers la plaque de givre recouvrant le verre de la baie vitrée.

Le voyage allait être long mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

Bientôt, il ferait partie intégrante des plus hautes sphères aristocratiques et… ses ambitions finiraient bien par être concrétisées, Cutler en avait l'intuition.

**O°O°O**

Le _"Conqueror" _filait rapidement, un vent généreux soufflant en quasi permanence dans ses voiles blanches. Le navire de la Compagnie des Indes avait déjà longé la France et l'Espagne pour aborder les contours de l'Afrique du Nord.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et Cutler était de plus en plus satisfait de son sort.

Ce dernier était homme à aimer quand les choses avançaient vite et présentement… il ne pouvait que saluer le destin.

Le temps semblait s'être réchauffé en mer Atlantique et les marins rechignaient moins. L'ambiance était même plutôt agréable sur le navire. Cutler avait bien compris qu'un rapport de force dans la marine devait s'exprimer subtilement. Pour cela, il avait lui-même choisi son capitaine : Daniel Hudson, un homme de bonne consistance, ferme et par-dessus tout, fidèle à son supérieur.

Ainsi, le travail s'effectuait dans une relative bonne humeur ainsi que dans une stricte discipline.

En cette soirée, l'atmosphère était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée et la rumeur des marins était moins forte que les jours précédents.

Penché sur une carte des Indes qu'il étudiait attentivement, une bougie éclairant son ouvrage, Beckett était profondément concentré. Jusqu'à présent, ses missions ne l'avaient pas encore menés en ce pays. De l'Orient il ne connaissait que Singapour et ses îles aux alentours.

Alors qu'il calculait une distance, compas en main, un coup frappé à la porte stoppa ses réflexions.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_Dieu qu'il détestait être dérangé !_

Pénétrant dans la pièce, James Stanford se dirigea vers l'Envoyé non sans s'être incliné :

— Milord, nous sommes proche des côtes marocaines. La zone est peu sûre et l'équipage craint une attaque. Le capitaine tenait à ce que je vous prévienne car pirates et barbaresques sillonnent ces eaux. Une menace est latente... un navire semble suivre le même itinéraire que nous.

— Sommes-nous donc suivis ?

— Rien n'est certain mais cela est à craindre.

— Je ne laisserai personne et encore moins des pirates nous mettre en retard ! rétorqua Beckett qui passait déjà la porte de la cabine.

Longue-vue à la main, l'aristocrate monta sur le tabernacle pour observer l'horizon. En effet, un navire suivait le même tracé que le _"Conqueror"._

— Armez les canons sans précipitation et que l'équipage se tienne prêt à l'attaque ! déclara l'aristocrate.

— Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit de barbaresques, Milord, nota le capitaine.

Fixant ce dernier dans les yeux, Cutler déclara :

— Abattez les voiles et stoppez le navire ! répondit froidement l'Envoyé. Laissez-les approcher.

— Mais je ne cr…

—Obéissez ! le coupa Beckett en fronçant ses yeux clairs.

— Bien Milord, se résigna le capitaine avant de crier ses ordres à l'équipage.

Deux dizaines de minutes passèrent avant que l'autre navire ne batte enfin pavillon noir et confirme les doutes de Beckett.

Dans l'air se répercutait déjà l'écho des canons que l'on arme, les barbaresques croyant avoir de l'avance sur le _"Conqueror"_. Cependant, ils réalisèrent bien vite leur erreur lorsque les trappes du navire anglais ne s'ouvrent et découvrent ses doubles canons bien dissimulés.

Les explosions tonnèrent dans l'air et les boulets percutèrent avec une extrême violence le bateau pirate.

Des cris atroces emplirent rapidement l'atmosphère. Surpris, les forbans hurlaient d'agonie sous les bombardements qui les amputaient de bras, de jambes ou même de leurs têtes.

Le _"Conqueror"_ avait visé la défense du bateau ennemi afin qu'il ne puisse riposter. Peu équipés, ce dernier fut rapidement dans un état critique et ne tira que quelques boulets qui n'effleurèrent même pas le navire de la Compagnie des Indes.

Un sourire aux lèvres, toujours sur le tabernacle, l'aristocrate regardait déjà ce qui restait du _"Ab Ahmar" _s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Cutler était ravi et prenait un réel plaisir à observer le nauvrage des pirates. Une scène de mort se jouait devant lui sous le concert assourdissant des canons mais rien ne l'aurait empêché de savourer cet instant.

— Nous avons incontestablement remporté la victoire, annonça sournoisement Beckett. Je redescends à ma cabine. Que l'on se presse de régler ce contretemps !

Déjà, les piteux forbans tentaient de hisser le drapeau de la reddition mais fidèle à lui-même, Beckett lança :

— Continuez ! Nous ne sommes pas militaires et Dieu lui-même nous en voudrait de laisser vivre ces pirates !

Sur cet ordre, les doubles canons chargèrent une nouvelle fois pour exploser ce qui restait du navire et ses occupants.

— Hissez les voiles capitaine Hudson ! Nous n'avons que trop tardé !

Les paroles Cutler telles celles de l'Evangile furent exécutées et le _"Conqueror"_ se remit à glisser sur l'Atlantique.

Réprimant un ricanement, l'aristocrate descendit du tabernacle pour rejoindre sa cabine. Posant ses mains sur les doubles portes, il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'un cri l'en empêcha.

— Là ! Un enfant à la mer ! hurla un marin dont la tête était penchée dessus le bastingage.

Un autre le rejoignit rapidement avec une lanterne tandis que Cutler s'approcher du bord.

Se penchant à son tour, il remarqua un petite forme pataugeant dans les eaux noirs.

— Repêchez-le ! déclara l'Envoyé non sans tiquer.

Il s'agissait contre toute vraisemblance d'un enfant. En ce cas, il était obligé de lui porter secours faute de se faire traiter de monstre.

Sur ce, le marin qui l'avait aperçu sauta à la mer tandis qu'un autre lançait déjà une corde.

Rapidement, ils remontèrent le jeune rescapé qui, une fois sur le pont, se mit à cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Les cheveux blonds de l'enfant, collés sur son visage, cachaient ses traits alors qu'il tentait de se mettre difficilement debout.

— Une fillette ? s'étonna Hudson qui s'était approché.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écarter les mèches mouillés de son visage, l'enfant repoussa vivement la main de ce dernier pour reculer aux pieds de Beckett.

Levant la tête vers l'aristocrate, Cutler vit seulement deux yeux sombres transpercer son regard.

Une étrange minute s'écoula. Personne n'esquissa un geste ni une parole tandis que l'Envoyé fixait les prunelles de l'enfant alors qu' un sentiment indéfinissable naissait dans son ventre.

— Je m'en occupe, déclara enfin Beckett. Stanford, trouvez des vêtements !

— Oui, déclara le second en se précipitant vers une trappe menant à la cale.

— Allez les gars, ne restez pas là ! La pause est terminée ! beugla le capitaine avant d'aller reprendre la barre.

L'enfant, toujours dissimulé par ses cheveux, s'était finalement relevé et se dirigeait vers la cabine principale que l'Envoyé lui désignait.

Quand Beckett referma les portes, il se retourna et sursauta presque en découvrant l'enfant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Immobile, il avait dégageait son visages des mèches trempées qui le masquait jusqu'alors.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fillette mais d'un garçon d'une huitaine d'année environ.

— Content de te voir sexué, dit enfin l'Envoyé d'une voix incertaine.

Le petit inconnu ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Beckett d'un air… hautain.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur accompagné d'un sourire ironique, Cutler s'amusa de cet air :

— Je vois que tu n'es pas impressionné… sais-tu au moins utiliser ta langue ? Un garçon de ton âge devrait savoir s'exprimer.

Le gamin laissa passer un blanc sans cesser de fixer l'Envoyé.

— Muet et certainement prolétaire… murmura Beckett en allant se servir un cognac. Tu as de la chance tu sais, j'aurais fort bien pu te laisser nourrir les requins.

Alors qu'il versait le contenu ambré dans un ballon de cristal, une petite main sur son bras suspendit son geste.

Reculant, il laissa l'enfant toujours trempé finir de verser le cognac et ajouter une pointe de liqueur d'orange et un demi sucre avant de tendre le verre à Beckett.

Surpris, celui-ci resta comme prostré quelques secondes.

_Comment savait-il cela ?_

L'enfant venait de lui servir ce breuvage qu'il s'était toujours préparé lui-même. Une habitude prise et… totalement inventée !

Prenant l'alcool, Beckett laissa sa main réchauffer le cognac.

— Le hasard ? demanda-t-il.

Le gamin ne dit mot à nouveau.

L'aristocrate s'apprêtait à reprendre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Stanford.

— Voici Milord… les vêtements sont un peu grands mais ils devraient convenir.

— Nous ferons avec. Merci, déclara Beckett qui congédia son second.

De nouveau seuls, l'Envoyé déclara :

— Il y a un bac d'eau derrière ce paravent, lave-toi et habille-toi.

Obéissant, l'enfant se dirigea vers le bureau où Stanford avait posé les vêtements. Son paquetage dans les mains, il s'arrêta néanmoins devant le grand globe installé au centre de la cabine.

Fixant à nouveau Cutler, l'enfant posa son petit doigt sur une zone. S'approchant, l'aristocrate reconnut le continent indien et plus précisément, la région de Panaji.

Crispant soudainement son index, le gamin fit une croix de son ongle comme s'il voulait rayer la surface lisse et ronde du globe.

Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux sombres qu'ils fronçaient et les traits de son visage s'étaient tendus...

Cependant et aussi vivement que cela était apparu, il se détendit et disparut derrière le paravent.

Quant à l'Envoyé, il avait de nouveau ressenti cette sensation étrange.

Réprimant ce qui semblait être un tremblement, Beckett serra sa mâchoire avant d'avaler d'une traite son cognac.

**O°O°O**


	3. Trouble Sens

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 3**

**Trouble Sens**

**O°**

Installé dans un fauteuil, une jambe repliée sur la cuisse, Cutler s'était resservi un cognac et faisait tourner le liquide dans son verre.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'enfant se présenta devant lui désormais rincé du sel marin et habillé de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait enfilé des bas et une culotte marron tenant grâce à une ceinture cachée par les pans d'une chemise trop ample. La couleur de sa peau contrastait peu avec celle du tissu immaculé et son teint clair rappelait celui des dames de la noblesse.

L'enfant avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière et découvrait mieux son visage.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant en ces jeunes traits…. une beauté lisse propre aux statues antiques de petits amours et d'angelots. Son regard était aussi noir que le charbon, perçant et pénétrant, presque sans âge.

— Te voilà présentable ! Dis-moi ce que je vais faire de toi et que diable faisais-tu sur un navire pirate ? Rien à dire ? Bien... on devrait pouvoir te trouver une tâche à faire sur ce bateau. J'avoue que tu as piqué ma curiosité et Dieu seul sait si un jour j'apprendrais ce que tu faisais sur ce navire pirate !

Tandis qu'il l'observait, l'enfant fronça les yeux avant de les tourner vers le globe.

Comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et c'est alors qu'un son, quasi inaudible, parvint faiblement aux oreilles de Cutler.

_**Là-bas…**_

Cette fois, ce fut Culter qui plissa son regard clair.

—Plait-il ? demanda ce dernier en se levant, peu certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Le silence était sépulcral à l'intérieur de la cabine, la rumeur des marins étonnement absente… L'éclairage tamisé rendait une ambiance étrange au lieu, les suspendant dans le temps et l'espace.

A nouveau, les lèvres du jeune garçon bougèrent lentement.

_**Là-bas…**_

Il semblait fasciné par l'objet circulaire sur lequel il avait un peu plus tôt posé son doigt.

Tandis que Cutler s'agenouillait devant lui, il sursauta quand le gamin tourna violemment la tête pour lui faire face.

_**Le feu…**_

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda l'aristocrate, agacé et inquiété par l'attitude étrange du petit inconnu.

Comme précédemment, le visage de l'enfant se ferma et celui-ci ne dit plus un mot.

— Pourquoi ne dis-tu plus rien ? Tu es capable de t'exprimer, je viens de l'entendre !

Seul le silence répondit à l'Envoyé. Se levant, il marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit pour interpeller Stanford.

Une fois dans la pièce, l'Envoyé déclara :

— Trouvez lui une place quelque part et demandez au maître d'équipage de lui donner une tâche à accomplir.

Hochant la tête, le second posa une main sur l'épaule du gamin et le conduisit dehors. Le petit se laissa emmener non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois le globe.

Une fois seul, Cutler prit une profonde inspiration avant de retourner étudier sa carte.

Ce garçon, pensa-t-il, avait tout d'un simple d'esprit mais quelque chose d'inexplicable lui faisait croire le contraire.

Décidant de concentrer ses réflexions sur son travail, il se replongea dans ses occupations en essayant d'occulter l'étrange sentiment qui l'habitait.

**O°O°O**

Les jours étaient vite passés à bord du navire et enfin celui-ci s'ancrait dans le port de Madagascar. Certes, le terme _"port"_ était un grand mot pour désigner l'enchevêtrement de quais et de pont de bois constituant le seuil maritime de l'île africaine mais tout l'équipage était heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Le jeune garçon avait été placé aux côtés du cuisiner qui s'en servait comme commis. Dès lors, il fut chargé d'aller porter ses repas à Beckett. Ce fut là les seuls contacts qu'ils s'échangèrent depuis qu'on l'avait repêché.

Il ne parlait pratiquement pas si ce n'était quelques murmures s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. La première nuit, le maître d'équipage lui avait déniché une place parmi les marins mais celui -ci avait été retrouvé endormi sous l'escalier menant au tabernacle, près des portes de la cabine principale...

Il recommença ce même jeu la deuxième nuit… puis toutes celles qui suivirent.

Après tout, il pouvait bien rester là. Cela ne dérangeait personne !

**O°**

— Un seul jour à terre messieurs , j'espère avoir été clair ! Si demain, à trois heure précise, tous les hommes ne sont pas à bord du _"Conqueror", _nous appareillerons quoiqu'il arrive. Inutile de vous rappelez que c'est vous qui faites la réputation de l'Angleterre, ne provoquez pas de scandale.

La voix de Beckett avait résonné distinctement et l'ordre ne pouvait être on ne peut plus explicite.

— Passez une bonne journée messieurs, conclut Beckett en laissant les marins se précipiter sur la passerelle.

Tandis que l'Envoyé fixait sa cape sur ses épaules, il demanda au capitaine :

— Vous ne descendez pas ?

Grimaçant, il sembla réfléchir à sa réponse puis finit par déclarer :

— Je n'apprécie guère ce paysage. Je préfère rester à bord.

Ricanant ouvertement, Cutler signifia au capitaine qu'il avait fort bien compris le sous-entendu. Ce n'était pas le paysage qui répugnait tant ce bon vieil Hudson mais bel et bien les hommes qui le "_coloraient"._

— La voiture est prête Milord ! cria Stanford sur le quai, posté près d'une berline.

—Bien…

S'apprêtant à descendre la passerelle, Beckett se retourna vivement, conscient qu'il était observé.

En effet, les deux yeux noirs du garçon l'épiaient fixement dans son visage statique.

Essoufflé, le cuisinier du bateau arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur sa frêle épaule. Se rendant compte de la haute personnalité qui lui faisait face, il balbutia mal à l'aise :

— Toutes mes excuses Monsie… Milord… j'sais bien que je devais surveiller le p'tit mais lorsque j'ai voulu le retenir, il s'est débattu comme un beau diable ! J'ai couru derrière lui mais il a cavalé comme un lapin jusqu'à venir vous ennuyer. Mais vous en faite pas, j'le ramène Milord.

— Laissez-le ici, je m'en occupe ! Vous pouvez disposer…

Ses yeux clairs dont ceux opaques du garçon, Beckett déclara :

— Je doute que tu me fasses part de tes motivations mais si tu es là, c'est que tu souhaites descendre de ce navire. Soit, tu vas connaître les subtilités de la domesticité. Cela tombe bien, il me manquait un valet de pieds ! Suis moi…

Faisant volte face, les plis de sa cape virevoltant sous son mouvement, il descendit la passerelle suivit de son nouveau domestique.

Arrivé près du carrosse, il fit un signe de main au jeune garçon pour lui signifier ce qu'il devait accomplir. Comme il s'en doutait étrangement, celui-ci se baissa pour déplier le marche-pied et ouvrit la portière à l'aristocrate. D'un signe de tête satisfait, Cutler monta dans la voiture le laissant refermer derrière lui.

Entendant le cliquetis du marche-pied remis en place et sentant le léger mouvement de la voiture, il comprit que l'enfant s'était hissé près du cocher. Beckett esquissa alors un sourire amusé tout en refoulant la sensation qui encore une fois avait pris possession de lui.

Stanford, qui avait donné la destination au conducteur, rejoignît l'Envoyé dans l'habitacle.

Le véhicule s'ébranla enfin puis fila par delà les rues étroites, la terre du sol sauvage diffusant un nuage de poussière sous le train du carrosse.

Il fallait sortir de la ville pour atteindre le haras où attendait le couple de pur-sang promis à Param Umashankar.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de voiture, celle-ci arriva enfin jusqu'à destination. Dépassant un immense portail aux armoiries impressionnantes, l'anachronisme présent dans ce lieu ne pouvait que sauter aux yeux ! En effet, un proche ami du Premier Ministre, soit un ancien politicien établi à Madagascar, avait fait de ces terres un vrai domaine anglais.

Franchissant une allée dont chaque côté était couvert d'une pelouse verdoyante, Cutler songea ironiquement qu'il devait falloir beaucoup « d'esclaves » à ce fameux Preston Field pour maintenir un tel cadre.

L'ombre d'un grand manoir de style anglais recouvrit bientôt la voiture.

Prestement, le garçon descendit de voiture et comme s'il avait reçu les rudiments d'un valet, il actionna à nouveau la marche-pieds et ouvrit la portière à l'aristocrate.

Évitant cette fois de regarder l'enfant, il observa le propriétaire se précipiter vers lui. Relativement âgé et plutôt maigre, le riche propriétaire terrien, Preston Field, tendit chaleureusement sa main à Cutler Beckett et la secoua vigoureusement.

Comme à son habitude, ce dernier ébaucha un sourire en serrant juste ce qu'il faut la main de l'ancien politicien.

— Lord Beckett, s'exclama ce dernier ! Quelle joie de vous avoir parmi nous ! je dois avouer que cela réchauffe mon cœur de rencontrer un gentilhomme britannique. Les sujets de sa Majesté se font rare à Madagascar.

— Je le crois volontiers Lord Field.

— Rentrez donc ! le voyage a du vous fatiguer, déclara avec prévenance le vieil Anglais.

— Pas plus que le voyage en mer... répondit laconiquement mais ironiquement Cutler.

_Dieu que les personnes réfléchissaient peu par moment… _songea-t-il en suivant néanmoins son hôte.

Après avoir bu un rafraîchissement dans le décor familier d'un salon anglais, Beckett demanda à voir les chevaux.

Quittant la fraîcheur de la demeure, Field et Beckett sortirent pour contourner l'imposant manoir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un grand terrain oval cerclé par de hautes barrières de fer.

— Les voici !

S'approchant, Cutler franchit les barrières et posa son regard clair sur la magnificence animale qui s'offrait à sa vue. Un couple de chevaux alezan trottait côte à côte, leur robe brillant sous le chaud soleil d'Afrique.

— En effet, ils sont superbes.

— N'est-il pas ! répondit Field en mettant sa main en visière. Le présent de sa Majesté est digne des plus hautes personnalités ! La beauté de ces chevaux représente la grâce britannique !

— Un présent digne d'un Prince...

S'approchant d'un des chevaux, Cutler tendit sa main gantée pour caresser la robe de l'animal. Sauvage, la bête s'ébroua quelque peu, esquissa deux pas en arrière mais finit par se laisser faire en secouant la tête.

— Ils sont encore indomptés, souligna le propriétaire du domaine en restant à distance.

— Certes mais c'est une des exigences de Param Umashankar. Il est un excellent cavalier paraît-il et aime à dompter lui-même ses montures, répondit l'Envoyé en reculant à son tour sous l'ébrouement du cheval.

Ce dernier, pris d'une fougue démente, se mit à hennir violemment avant de se cabrer. Ses yeux exorbités trahissaient une peur incongrue que le second cheval ne tarda pas à ressentir. Tous deux se mirent alors à s'agiter dangereusement en frappant la terre rouge de leurs sabots.

— Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ils sont comme fous ! s'écria Field en reculant, effrayé à son tour.

Cutler qui s'était également reculé fronçait les yeux sous cet étrange spectacle. Il fit subitement volte face pour voir le jeune rescapé à quelques mètres de lui.

Immobile, celui-ci contemplait les chevaux comme s'il était hypnotisé. Ses petits poings serrés le long du corps semblaient trahir une émotion violente que contredisaient les traits impassibles de son visage.

Ses yeux noirs paraissaient plus grands qu'à l'ordinaire dans son regard presque inhumain...

Encore une fois, un certain malaise saisit Beckett.

S'approchant du garçon, il se posta devant lui afin de soustraire à sa vue les deux pauvres animaux affolés.

— Que fais-tu là ? Retourne immédiatement à la voiture ! déclara froidement l'Envoyé.

_**Ils... ressentent... **_

_**Le mal... **_

Le murmure du petit garçon parvint à atteindre les oreilles de Cutler malgré le vacarme des chevaux.

— Que racontes-tu ?

_**Ils... le... ressentent... **_

Fronçant les sourcils, il posa durement sa main sur son épaule et le reconduisit lui même au carrosse. Cutler savait enfreindre quelque peu la bienséance mais cette question lui semblait pour l'heure secondaire. Un trouble sentiment l'animait...

Faisant chemin arrière, ils regagnèrent tous deux la cour avant de pousser l'enfant vers la voiture.

— Reste ici et n'esquisse plus un pas sinon je t'abandonne sur cette île !

L'Envoyé réalisa qu'il avait haussé le ton. En général, cela ne lui arrivait jamais car il préférait que son autorité émane d'une hauteur froide plutôt que d'une virulence verbale.

— Reste là ! répéta de nouveau Cutler à l'enfant. Et vous, ne le laissez plus courir à travers le domaine sinon craignez également ma colère ! adressa-t-il au cocher qui arborait déjà une mine contrite.

Se retournant, il repartit en direction de l'enclos mais rencontra Field avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

— Tout va bien Lord Beckett ? s'inquiéta le vieil Anglais en regardant par dessus l'épaule de l'Envoyé.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser Milord, mon jeune valet a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

— Ah ce n'est que cela... j'avoue m'être un peu inquiété en vous voyant partir précipitamment.

Cutler tiqua à la pensée de s'être donné en spectacle.

— Ce n'est rien, soyez rassuré. Les chevaux se sont-ils calmés ? Il serait fâcheux de ramener au Prince des bêtes démentes.

— Oui, oui. Elles se sont calmées.

— Bien.

Après avoir discuté de la bonne vieille Angleterre avec Field et pris une collation '' britannique'', Beckett organisa le départ des chevaux et prit congés du propriétaire du domaine.

**O°**

A trois heure trente du matin, les bêtes foulaient la passerelle pour monter à bord du _"Conqueror". _La tâche n'était pas aisée mais les créatures finirent par se soumettre et gagnèrent l'endroit qui leur était réservé.

Grâce aux mains de maître qui géraient le navire, tout fut rapidement mis en place. Le Capitaine Hudson hurla l'ordre de lever l'ancre et le bateau fila enfin sur les flots en direction du mythique continent indien.

**O°O°O**


	4. Swaagat

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 4**

**Swaagat**

**O°**

Sortant de sa cabine, Beckett se dirigea vers le bastingage. Posant son regard sur l'horizon, il observa les contours de la ville prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Enfin Panaji s'offrait à lui et donnait du corps à ses ambitions.

Une heure plus tard, la passerelle émettait un bruit sourd en touchant le sol pavé du port. Beckett abaissa son tricorne sur son front pour ne pas trop souffrir du soleil et descendit prestement. La chaleur régnait en maître en ce début d'après-midi et nulle protection ne réussissait à préserver le regard des hommes des rayons brûlants.

Irrité, Cutler regrettait presque les cieux mornes de la vieille Angleterre.

_Comme ce paysage lui semblait étranger et... sauvage !_

Malgré ses voyages, jamais l'aristocrate n'avait vu un tel rassemblement. Le port n'était qu'une immense plate forme de pierres orangées où des centaines d'hommes et de femmes s'activaient. La rumeur hindoue, inconnue, chargeait l'air de lourdeur pour venir bourdonner à ses oreilles agressées.

— Pardonnez-moi Milord mais un personne ne devait-elle pas vous accueillir ? demanda Stanford qui avait rejoint son supérieur.

— C'est bien ce qui était convenu, répondit Beckett en affichant une mine froidement impatiente.

Déjà les marins déchargeaient le _"Conqueror", _posant sur le quai différentes caisses. Le couple de pur-sang avait rapidement été débarqué pour leur plus grand soulagement. S'ébrouant, ils piétinaient sur place ajoutant à la clameur ambiante un martèlement régulier.

— Lord Cutler Beckett ?

—Oui ?

Une voix venait de percer le brouhaha. Celle-ci était teintée d'un fort accent probablement hindi. Tournant son visage, Cutler rencontra un homme à la peau dorée rehaussée par l'orange vif de sa riche tenue traditionnelle. Un bras en arrière, il tenait une ombrelle blanche pour tendre l'autre à l'Envoyé.

L'homme avait un visage rond et avenant qu'une fine moustache noire rendait plus sympathique encore.

— Swaagat ! Soyez le bienvenue Milord. Je me nomme Randir Samundra et suis le Premier Conseiller du Prince Param Umashankar. Ah ! Voici donc les chevaux promis au Prince, quelles merveilles ! Je suis personnellement chargé de vous escorter au Palais royal. Nous nous chargeons de vos effets ainsi que des marchandises. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

—Certainement. Stanford, veillez sur la bonne coordination des événements et rejoignez moi au Palais Royal.

— Bien Milord.

Il suivit alors le conseiller du Prince à l'entrée du port. Une sorte de calèche au fort esprit oriental attendait au seuil de la cité marchande, tirée par deux chevaux blancs.

— Son Altesse a pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise dans une voiture que sur le dos d'un éléphant ! plaisanta Samundra en laissant l'Envoyé s'installer le premier.

Avant de se hisser, Cutler remarqua la royale garde montée qui allait leur servir d'escorte.

— Ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité, Milord, crut bon de signaler Samundra.

Se forçant à sourire au conseiller débonnaire, Beckett attendit que la calèche se mette en route. Dès lors commença un trajet "aventureux" pour le britannique qui s'accrochait discrètement à la portière.

Ce n'était pas tant les cahots de la voiture qui l'agressaient mais le monde autour de lui.

A peine le véhicule était-il entré dans la cité qu'une charge d'odeurs avait explosé dans ses narines. Les épices que les commerçants vendaient ci et là formaient un étau étouffant.

_Tout était si différent ! _

Empruntant une allée dont chaque côté était muré par des bâtisses safranées, l'Envoyé saoulait sa vue de saris multicolores et de peaux foncées.

— Le palais de sa Majesté est-il loin ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son indisposition.

— Non, répondit Samundra. Nous arrivons bientôt.

Se renfonçant élégamment sur la banquette, il entreprit de se calmer en songeant au profit de cette mission.

Tandis que la voiture sortait d'une autre allée ombragée, une vue étonnante s'offrit à son regard.

Surélevé par un amas gigantesque de roches claires recouvertes d'une végétation dense et par des fleurs grimpantes, le palais des Umashankar siégeait fièrement dans le paysage. Ce dernier contrastait vivement avec le bleu immaculé du ciel. Ses pierres délicatement orangées semblaient absorber la clarté du soleil pour rayonner d'elles-mêmes. Ses colonnes monumentales, ses coupoles ouvragées, ses arcades sculptées… tout respirait un univers inconnu dans lequel Beckett ressentait déjà le mal du pays.

Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place...

La calèche gravit la montée et franchit un immense portail que l'on apercevait d'en bas pour pénétrer au sein du palais.

Clignant discrètement des yeux, l'Envoyé resta quelques secondes fasciné par le décor.

Des parterres de fleurs exotiques et multicolores entouraient une grande allée menant au Palais. Des tigres et des paons domptés se promenaient dans les jardins sous la surveillance de maîtres animalier. Des bassins d'eau translucide où des statues émergeaient des flots offraient leur marbre aux rayons du soleil. Leur chair figée resplendissait sous l'astre de feu pour aveugler l'œil du britannique.

Tout cela et plus encore donnait au lieu un caractère onirique. Cutler ne savait plus où poser son regard tant chaque parcelle de paysage était digne d'intérêt.

S'arrêtant enfin aux pieds du Palais, ils descendirent de voiture.

— Nous voici arrivés Lord Beckett. Le Prince vous attend dans sa salle d'étude. Je vais vous y conduire...

Escaladant les marches menant aux colossales portes d'entrée, il pénétra dans un lieu étourdissant. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un tel endroit !

Le gigantesque hall au carrelage miroitant et aux fresques murales comportait plusieurs galeries d'une longueur interminable. La décoration épurée rendait plus fantasmagorique encore cet endroit tel un temple mystique.

Suivant le Conseiller, les deux hommes évoluèrent dans un couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte ouvragée. Immense, son panneau était sculpté pour représenter une scène végétale.

Tapant deux coups au battant, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Cutler qui s'avança dans la pièce. Il fut immédiatement émerveillé par ce lieu dont les murs étaient couverts de livres entre l'intervalle de hautes fenêtres voilées par des rideaux diaphanes.

Derrière un magnifique bureau de bois précieux, une carte du monde ornait tout une cloison. Immense, elle réussit à couper le souffle de Beckett pendant quelques secondes.

C'était un travail minutieux et une pièce unique que l'Envoyé fixait avec attention.

— Cette carte a éveillé votre intérêt, lord Beckett, retentit une voix derrière le dos de celui-ci.

Faisant volte face, Cutler se retrouva devant un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Vêtu d'une culotte sombre coincée dans des bottes indiennes à l'extrémité recourbée et d'une chemise blanche, celui-ci avait belle allure. Il avait la taille mince et dépassait d'une tête le britannique.

— En effet, répondit seulement l'aristocrate, intrigué.

Un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage finement halé de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux foncés brillaient d'un éclat intelligent derrière de petites lunettes rondes. Il avait un visage fin et agréable semblant refléter un charisme inné. Ses cheveux bruns qu'il retenait en catogan accrochaient quelque rayon de soleil à travers les fenêtres pour l'auréoler d'un halo doré.

— Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté... je suis Param Umashankar, déclara-t-il sans nul accent oriental, tendant sa main à l'Envoyé.

Étonné, Beckett répondit à son salut d'une poignée vigoureuse tout en s'inclinant profondément. Celui-ci avait noté que le Prince s'était présenté bien humblement... trop peut-être ?

— Mes hommages, Majesté.

— Je vois dans votre regard, lord Beckett, une certaine surprise mais celle-ci est légitime.

— Il est exact votre Majesté. J'avoue vous avoir imagé tout autre.

A nouveau, un sourire habilla les lèvres charnues du Prince.

— Sûrement vous dois-je quelques explications en tant qu'invité de marque. Il est vrai, mon apparence dénote avec celle d'un autre indien de naissance. Cependant, il s'agit purement d'une coïncidence héréditaire. Ma mère n'était, comment dire, pas la meilleure représentante des femmes de mon pays. Bien qu'indienne, elle arborait une beauté presque propre aux femmes de chez vous. De plus, je fus en partie éduqué par un précepteur occidental qui m'apprît plusieurs langues, notamment l'anglais, l'espagnol et le français. Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, j'ai eu le temps de perfectionner mon accent. De plus, je fus confronté dès l'enfance à devoir m'exprimer dans vos belles langues occidentales et m'approprier quelques habitudes sans pour autant renier mes origines.

— Cela est fort louable, répondit Beckett véritablement impressionné. Je m'attendais à rencontrer un homme dont les origines n'auraient causé aucune interrogation.

Param inclina seulement sa tête et laissa planer sur son visage une étrange expression.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Cutler ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la carte. Param en profita pour étudier le nouvel arrivant britannique.

Il n'était pas grand mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Une force semblait émaner de sa personne et le rendait intimidant pour le commun des mortels. Son œil bleu acier accentuait cette impression comme la ligne fine de ses lèvres autoritaires.

Tandis que son profil se détachait sur la carte, le Prince réprima une sensation désagréable tel un tremblement que l'on refoulerait.

Il lui semblait que Cutler Beckett était un homme dangereux. Par ailleurs, sa franchise était une preuve on ne peut plus révélatrice.

Un proverbe hindou disait qu'il fallait mieux se méfier d'une grande sincérité plus que d'une vile hypocrisie.

Gardant néanmoins un sourire sur ses lèvres, il attendit que l'Envoyé le fixe à nouveau. Entre temps, l'Altesse avait pu voir briller dans l'œil du britannique une lueur d'envie et de convoitise.

Cela lui déplut fortement mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

— Pardonnez cet intérêt Majesté mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer ce travail, déclara Beckett en se retournant vers le Prince.

— Ce n'est rien... il est flatteur que vous vous intéressiez à cette carte. Voyez-vous, elle est l'oeuvre et le travail acharné d'un grand Radja, feu mon père l'illustre Manjit Umashankar.

— Son souvenir n'en mérite que plus mon respect en ce cas.

— Je vous remercie. Vous devez être fatigué après un tel voyage. Mon conseiller va vous montrer vos appartements, j'espère que ceux-ci vous conviendront.

Le Prince se tourna vers Samundra qui était resté en retrait lors de l 'échange.

— Conduisez Lord Beckett aux appartements qui lui sont destinés.

Celui-ci s'inclina avant de prier l'aristocrate de le suivre.

— Nous nous verrons ce soir pour le dîner lord Beckett. Nous parlerons ainsi plus aisément, qu'ils s'agissent de chevaux ou de saphirs... reprit-il.

Une main posée sur le cœur, Param mit fin à l'entretien.

Quand les bruits de pas disparurent dans le couloir, le Prince laissa son regard s'égarer sur la carte. Son esprit semblait courir ardemment ces océans et ces mers, ces continents et ces îles pour le troubler encore plus.

Comment son royaume en était-il arrivé là ? Allait-il être capable d'encaisser l'humiliation d'être aidé par une puissance occidentale ? A chaque instant son peuple était capable de se rebeller à l'instar de ses voisins rongés par la convoitise.

Allait-il seulement être capable de jouer la comédie ?

Clignant des yeux pour revenir au présent, un parfum suave vint chatouiller son nez. Souriant sincèrement, il se retourna pour contempler le visage qui lui été le plus cher.

Portant un sari vert pâle qui ceignaient ses formes, des motifs argentés venaient accrocher les rais du soleil filtrant dans la pièce.

— T'ai-je manqué ? demanda Shasvati en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Param.

Elle s'exprimait en hindi, ce qui caressa l'ouïe du Prince après toutes ces paroles anglaises !

— Tu le sais bien, déclara-t-il dans sa langue maternelle tout en saisissant sa taille fine.

— Hum peut-être... mais je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche, mon Prince, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds en quête d'un baiser.

Elle n'était pas grande et cela amusait Param qui adorait serrer son petit corps contre lui.

Alors qu'elle penchait sa tête en arrière, sa longue natte soyeuse caressa la main du Prince.

Avant de répondre à cette douce invitation, il s'accorda le temps de la contempler. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée que la sienne et plus dorée. Son visage ovale était encadré par une chevelure noire et brillante. De longs cils charbon et denses ornaient ses grands yeux bleus saphir qui parfois même, paraissaient noirs. Le khôl de son maquillage donnait encore plus de profondeur à son regard pour la doter d'un air mystérieux.

Refoulant l'angoisse qui le taraudait sans cesse, il embrassa Shasvati et oublia momentanément l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur sa tête.

**O°O°O**


	5. Un parfum d'avertissement

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 5**

**Un parfum d'avertissement**

**O°**

Le soir était tombé sur Panaji et ne restait de la chaude journée qu'une agréable tiédeur. De son balcon, Shasvati regardait le paysage. Sa chambre donnait sur l'arrière du Palais et la vue y était imprenable.

Une jungle à la végétation luxuriante offrait aux regards une vision enchanteresse. Au loin, émergeant des arbres, gisait la pointe d'un temple aux nervures dorées où de flamboyants oiseaux venaient souvent se percher. La forêt s'étendait au point qu'elle semblait infinie tel un océan émeraude.

Plusieurs escaliers avaient été taillés dans la roche pour rejoindre ce monde naturel. Un fine rivière sinuait à travers cette forêt exotique pour s'écouler au pieds du Palais. Des temples et autres lieux de méditation construits en annexe offraient aux résidents de ce lieu un havre de paix.

Posant ses mains sur la balustrade, la jeune femme perdit son regard dans le lointain. Comme tout paraissait paisible, le chant de la nature mêlé à celui de la faune semblait rendre une sérénité infaillible. Cependant, le peuple tremblait sous une tension révolutionnaire en pensant que les paroles proférées au dehors des frontières de Panaji mettraient fin à leur condition.

Même les castes les plus basses s'étaient mises à nourrir des espoirs mégalo…

La brise vint exhaler une odeur de jasmin émanant de sa peau. Il s'agissait du baume dont elle s'était enduite après son bain quelques instants plus tôt. Cette odeur aviva une étrange émotion en elle exaltant un élan de bonheur et de pure crainte tout à la fois comme si ce monde merveilleux pouvait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Secouant la tête en signe d'impuissance, Shasvati rentra dans sa chambre non sans avoir traversé une frontière soyeuse de voiles diaphanes.

Il était temps qu'elle se prépare, son rôle au sein du Palais avait bien son importance, du moins en ce pays… car la musique et la dance, disait-on, savaient adoucir les mœurs et cette nuit elle devait danser pour le Prince et son invité.

Tandis qu'elle retirait sa longue chemise blanche, elle se dirigea vers une commode et en sortit une tunique chatoyante. Le tissu bleu nuit était agrémenté de broderies dorées pour briller à la lumière des flammes.

Enfilant un sarong blanc, elle revêtit ensuite une jolie tunique non sans avoir entouré sa taille d'une grande écharpe de soie bleue à pendeloques dorés.

Enroulant sa natte, elle la fixa dans sa nuque puis déposa sur son crâne un diadème de chainettes en or et en saphirs qui épousa sa chevelure. Après cela, elle ceint son cou et ses poignets de bijoux assortis à sa coiffure pour un ensemble des plus harmonieux.

S'asseyant à sa table de toilette, elle maquilla ses yeux de khôl et dessina savamment un trait sur ses paupières allongeant plus encore ses yeux.

La danseuse était prête…

**O°**

Afin d'atteindre le lieu des festivités, il fallait parcourir la moitié du Palais et traverser un jardin pour rejoindre le pavillon où l'attendaient le Prince et son invité.

Les bijoux de Sashvati émettaient un plaisant cliquetis au rythme de ses pas. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le marbre blanc. Tandis qu'elle abordait enfin les jardins, elle fila légèrement sur les pavés de pierre taillée recouvrant l'herbe. Bien que des flambeaux illuminaient le parcours des promeneurs, la nuit restait bien sombre.

Passant près d'une fontaine, elle s'accorda une courte détente. S'asseyant sur le rebord, elle plongea sa main dans l'eau rafraîchie par le soir.

Perdant quelques instants son regard dans l'onde noirâtre, Shasvati se fondit dans ses pensées.

Tandis qu'elle revenait à la réalité, la jeune femme sursauta en voyant une sombre silhouette sur le miroir de l'eau. Tournant vivement la tête, elle fit face à un jeune garçon au teint blême. La pénombre semblait faire ressortir la blancheur de sa peau où deux yeux noirs brillaient étrangement. Son visage était fermé et arborait un air qui n'avait rien d'enfantin. Il n'était pas indien, sûrement devait-il se trouver à bord du vaisseau anglais qui avait débarqué.

Elle eut alors l'impression que les bruits nocturnes s'étaient tus pendant que le garçon la fixait de ses yeux charbons.

C'était très déroutant, désagréable...

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour mettre un terme à cette troublante sensation et à ce silence pesant.

Evidemment, elle s'était exprimée en hindi et doutait pertinemment qu'il ne puisse la comprendre. Param ne lui avait enseigné que quelques rudiments d'anglais au cours de quelques jeux mais ce n'était pas assez pour soutenir une conversation.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne dit rien mais elle resta de nouveau interdite par son expression. L'enfant avait un air impassible comme lorsqu'on ne veut pas répondre à une question mais que l'on connait assurément la réponse.

Shasvati avait le sentiment qu'il avait compris ses paroles.

Se levant enfin, elle réprima un frisson car le regard du jeune garçon ne l'avait pas lâché.

— Je dois y aller... murmura Shasvati comme pour elle-même.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin, la jeune femme se sentit happée, un étau encerclant son poignet. Taisant un cri de surprise, elle fixa la petite main osseuse qui la retenait. Son coeur se mit à battre violemment car ce qu'elle vit sur le visage du garçon lui glaça le sang... ses traits étaient défigurés par une expression d'effroi comme s'il avait vu le diable lui-même. Ses lèvres tremblaient, remuaient pour laisser échapper des murmures sépulcraux.

Il s'agissait toujours des mêmes mots et... ils étaient en hindi.

_**La fin de l'Eternelle arrivera quand sa vile passion s'éveillera. La fin de l'Eternelle arrivera quand sa vile passion s'éveillera. La fin de la l'Eternelle…**_

Telle une litanie ou un rituel, il répétait inlassablement ces mots en serrant plus fortement son poignet.

Réussissant à se défaire de cette emprise, elle recula en le regardant d'un œil atterré.

Comme proie à un délire, celui-ci regardait de droite à gauche avant de baisser la tête en continuant de murmurer ces mots. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, il s'enfuit dans la nuit laissant Shasvati à d'étranges émotions.

**O°O°O**

— Lord Beckett,asseyez-vous, je vous en pre, déclara Param en s'installant lui-même sur un grand siège ouvragé.

Habillé d'un costume blanc traditionnel et coiffé d'un fin turban, le Prince siégeait dignement. Prenant place à ses côtés, Cutler prit le temps d'observer le décor. Il se trouvait dans un pavillon tout de boiseries claires et luisantes où des colonnes ci et là soutenaient un haut plafond poli.

Voyant trois musiciens faire leur entrée munis d'une sitar, d'un santour et d'un ektara, l'Envoyé s'interrogea silencieusement.

Devinant l'étonnement dans le regard de son invité, Param déclara :

— Il est coutume dans notre pays d'honorer ses visiteurs en leur offrant un spectacle. Je vous en prie, appréciez...

A peine eut-il fini de parler que les musiciens entamèrent une mélodie. Au départ, les notes aigües écorchèrent les oreilles du britannique avant qu'il ne s'habitue quelque peu à ces sonorités orientales. Alors qu'il commençait à s'imprégner de notes indiennes, deux portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une silhouette gracile.

Plissant les yeux, Cutler observa la danseuse. S'approchant au centre de la pièce au même rythme que la musique, elle entreprit une chorégraphie compliquée rappelant certaines postures qu'il avait vu sur plusieurs fresques du palais.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu un corps déambuler ainsi, se mouvoir comme s'il rompait la frontière du temps dans ces gestes éthérés.

D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait correctement distinguer son visage mais il se sentit pressé de le découvrir. Quelque chose d'étrange s'anima en lui alors qu'il contemplait la danseuse.

Levant les bras, Shasvati se propulsa en avant pour exécuter plusieurs acrobaties. Son agilité coupa le souffle de l'Envoyé qui n'avait, même dans un spectacle publique, vu une femme faire de telles choses.

Ses multiples figures l'ayant rapproché des deux hommes, Beckett vit enfin la danseuse. Elle avait un petit visage rendant ses yeux presque trop grands tel un animal apeuré. Sa sombre chevelure accentuait la noirceur de son maquillage comme une créature fantasmagorique.

Il se sentait incapable de la trouver belle et tout aussi incapable de la trouver laide comme s'il était face à un être fantastique, irréel.

De toute façon, il était impossible qu'il puisse trouver une de ces femmes indiennes attirantes. Rien ne prévalait la beauté occidentale !

Cependant, son œil clair ne cessait de la contempler, troublé par cette apparence et ce corps. Le parfum de Shasvati vint chatouiller les narines de l'Envoyé alors qu'elle dansait et il crispa involontairement ses doigts sur les bras de son siège.

Jusqu'ici, Param souriait et appréciait le spectacle avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers l'Envoyé. Perdant son sourire, il fixa les articulations blanchies de Cutler Beckett puis son visage presque hypnotisé par Shasvati.

Un goût amer naquit sur sa langue alors qu'il détournait son regard vers la jeune femme.

Se levant brusquement, les musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer et la danseuse s'immobilisa.

— Merci, déclara-t-il froidement.

Etonnée, elle le regarda étrangement avant de s'incliner profondément et sortit rapidement de la salle.

Cutler s'était relevé quelques secondes trop tard comme prostré par le spectacle.

— Cela a dû vous suffire lord Beckett, vous ne devez pas être habitué à ce genre de représentation.

— En effet, votre Majesté, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Allons dîner, ainsi nous parlerons des affaires qui nous préoccupent.

— Certainement.

Suivant le Prince, Cutler traversa la salle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il huma l'air pour capter le parfum fleuri que Shasvati avait laissé dans son sillage.

**O°O°O**


	6. Sombre Méfiance

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 6**

**Sombre Méfiance **

**O°**

De retour à ses appartements, Cutler observa les lieux. Comme lorsqu'il était arrivé, il ressentit un puissant dépaysement et cela risquait d'arriver à chaque fois qu'il poserait son œil quelque part ici.

La pièce était immense et résonnante, proche de ressembler à quelques illustrations des contes des _Mille et une nuits. _

Avisant un fauteuil, il s' y installa non sans avoir retiré sa veste. Croisant ses jambes, il laissa ses pensées s'égarer...

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une courtoise atmosphère et quelques questions avaient été abordées... Param s'était enquis des chevaux déclarant qu'il était pressé de les voir. De plus, le Prince avait parlé des saphirs qu'escomptait le roi d'Angleterre et dit à l'Envoyé qu'il lui ferait visiter le gisement. Cutler avait d'ailleurs noté une subtile hésitation dans la voix de Param lorsqu'il lui avait proposé cette visite.

Le britannique devait cette capacité d'observation à une certaine connaissance de la nature humaine.

L'un comme l'autre savaient ce que symbolisait les saphirs. Pour le Prince, ils représentaient sa richesse mais également l'instabilité de son pouvoir. Quant à Beckett, ils incarnaient son ambition conquérante et la suprématie de sa nation.

Cutler sourit à cette idée. Il s'était toujours senti l'âme patriotique.

Se redressant, il déboutonna son veston, prêt à se dévêtir pour la nuit. Alors qu'il dénouait sa lavallière, quelques coups tapés à sa porte l'interrompirent.

— Oui ? demanda Beckett en s'approchant des panneaux de bois sombre.

— James Stanford, lord Beckett, s'éleva la voix de son second.

— Entrez, déclara Beckett après avoir ouvert la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stanford jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit avant d'annoncer :

— Vous m'avez demandé un rapport, Milord.

— Je vous écoute.

Beckett était de plus en plus satisfait de cet homme qui le secondait et de ses initiatives. Il aimait la rigueur militaire dont il faisait preuve et sa discrétion presque aussi irréprochable que celle de David Mercer, son homme de main resté à Londres.

— Le _"Conqueror" _est bien ancré au port et l'équipage sous la surveillance du capitaine Hudson. Le navire lui même est gardé par la police royale. Toutes les marchandises ont été portées au Palais sous ma vigilance. J'ai veillé tout aussi personnellement à ce que vos effets vous soient parvenus, ajouta-t-il en regardant les malles aux armoiries de la famille Beckett dans un coin de la pièce.

— Bien... avez-vous pris vos quartiers ? demanda Cutler diligemment.

— Oui. Mes appartements sont proches des vôtres.

Cutler sourit à nouveau en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

— Parfait, conclut-t-il.

— Bonne nuit, Milord.

S'inclinant, le second se dirigea vers la sortie mais alors qu'il passait l'encadrement, Cutler l'interpella :

— Dites-moi Stanford. Où se trouve l'enfant ?

— Je me suis permis de l'amener au Palais. J'ai pensé qu'il vous siérait, comme à bord du _" Conqueror _" de l'avoir à votre service. Mais si vous le désirez, je peux...

— Vous avez bien fait, le coupa Beckett.

— Je vous l'enverrai demain matin en ce cas. Bonne nuit Milord.

Sur ces mots, Stanford ferma les portes et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Heureusement, son supérieur avait accepté le gamin à son service. Il aurait detesté devoir le ramener à bord connaissant les honteuses et abjectes pratiques de certains marins… de plus, il savait que l'Envoyé n'était pas porté sur ce genre de déviances. C'était une chance pour le petit car la jeunesse exaltait parfois le vice...

**O°**

Seulement vêtu de son pantalon blanc, son torse imberbe luisait sous la lueur des quelques bougies éclairant intimement les lieux.

Param, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, était étendu sur sa couche royale. Surélevée de deux marches, il s'agissait d'un sommier de bois foncé supportant un grand matelas couvert de soie. Encerclé par quatre colonnes ouvragées, le lit était cerné par des voilages dans un souci d'esthétisme tout comme ils protégeaient d'éventuels insectes.

Il ne cessait de penser au regard qu'avait posé Beckett sur Shasvati, à la menace qui planait sur son Royaume, à la sournoiserie de l'Angleterre...

Soupirant sous cette tension qui ne le quittait pas, il tourna la tête quand les rideaux s'écartèrent.

Shasvati s'infiltra alors entre les voilages pour s'asseoir sur le lit princier.

— J'ai pensé que tu dormais déjà... dit-elle en prenant la main de Param pour y déposer un baiser.

— Comment dormir... répondit-il pour mieux contempler Shasvati.

Elle avait quitté ses atours de danseuse et paraissait dans la plus grande simplicité. La grande chemise blanche qu'elle portait laissait transparaître les extrémités de sa poitrine, le trait de son nombril et un renfoncement plus foncé entre ses cuisses.

Tendant sa main vers elle, il caressa sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait dénoué.

— Je ne savais pas... si tu souhaitais ma présence cette nuit, hésita-t-elle.

Il saisit la jeune femme afin qu'elle s'allonge près de lui puis Param se pencha sur elle :

— Je n'ai pas aimé son regard, avaoua-t-il en fixant intensément ses iris bleus.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Shasvati en se laissant déjà envahir par le désir.

La seule proximité du Prince suffisait à enflammer son corps.

— L'Anglais. Je n'ai pas aimé son œil insistant alors que tu dansais...

— Mais je danse pour être regardée, c'est mon rôle, souffla-t-elle.

— Non ce n'est pas ça... en te regardant ainsi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il enviait mon royaume, qu'il escomptait posséder tout ce qui m'appartient ! Je n'aime pas cet homme. Une aura de suffisance plane autour de lui, il pue l'ambition tout comme son pays transpire la convoitise . Je n'aime pas cet homme et tout ce qu'il représente.

Souriant afin d'apaiser les troubles de Param, elle glissa sa main vers son entrejambe.

— Fais-je partie de tout ce qui t'appartient ? demanda lascivement la jeune femme en espérant faire naître le désir du Prince.

Plaquant enfin un sourire sur ses lèvres, il murmura :

— Le veux-tu ?

Sur ces mots, il entreprit d'ôter la chemise de Shasvati qui se retrouva rapidement nue.

De son côté, il défit son pantalon et s'allongea sur son amante.

Savourant la caresse de son corps chaud contre le sien, il l'entendit répondre langoureusement :

— Oui...

Pur l'heure, il décida d'oublier tout ce qui l'angoissait et fit l'amour à Shasvati.

**O°O°O**

La nuit était passée et le petit matin arborait les couleurs pastels d'un jour prometteur. Sûrya* avait déjà revêtu son habit de lumière et éclairait Panaji d'une douce clarté. Inspirant l'air encore gorgé de fraîcheur nocturne, Cutler continua son parcours.

Toujours levé avant l'aurore, l'Envoyé aimait profiter de ces heures matinales. Descendu dans les jardins du Palais, l'instant était propice au repérage des lieux et aux réflexions.

Les mains jointes dans son dos, il flânait, solitaire, dans cet Eden hindou et… inconnu.

Non qu'il trouvait le décor désagréable mais il s'en méfiait profondément. Cela rejoignait la défiance qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour la beauté en générale. Le britannique était convaincu qu'une belle apparence cachait souvent la laideur telle une lisse et rougeoyante pomme pourrie à l'intérieur.

C'était bien Eve qui avait touché à ce fruit défendu et elle-même, fille de Dieu, s'était en fait revélée attirée par le Diable.

Oui, belle mais pourrie à l'intérieur !

Alors qu'il empruntait une allée cernée d'arbustes bourgeonnants et de fleurs blanches, une suave odeur de jasmin chatouilla ses narines. Cette exhalaison amena subitement le souvenir de la danseuse… et comme la veille, il crispa ses doigts.

Cette fois, il s'en rendit compte.

Étrange… pensa-t-il. Cette fille animait en lui des pulsions vivaces, des élans haineux et il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Il voyait à nouveau son corps onduler dans l'espace, son regard mystérieux témoin d'une civilisation sauvage et sibylline.

En fait, il n'aimait pas ce pays imprégné d'une marque ésotérique et ténébreuse et cela lui apparut sans étonnement.

Cependant, quand sa mémoire lui rappela la silhouette de Shasvati et sa danse indécente, sa virilité se tendit dans sa culotte étroite.

Confus et énervé par cette malsaine proéminence, Cutler accéléra le pas en perçant l'horizon de son regard acéré.

Tandis qu'il avançait à grand pas, tentant d'annihiler cet état d'excitation, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Une entité sournoise ne se jouait-elle pas de lui, tapie quelque part dans cette végétation luxuriante ?

Devant lui venait d'apparaître cette danseuse, qui, tête baissée, ne vit pas immédiatement Beckett. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'une fois parvenue à quelques centimètres du britannique tant elle était absorbée par ses pensées.

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle esquissa un pas en arrière en regardant l'Envoyé, surprise de le trouver sur son chemin.

Encore vêtue de sa chemise blanche, elle avait seulement enroulé son corps d'une étole afin de traverser les jardins.

Gênée, elle baissa la tête et se courba en signe de respect avant de s'enfuir. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, il lui saisit son poignet. Criant de surprise, elle leva son visage vers celui du Cutler.

Quant à lui, il ne disait rien mais son regard trahissait sa propre incompréhension et une émotion indéfinissable.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à empoigner le bras de cette fille mais ce fut comme un élan spontané dicté par son corps et non par son esprit. A moitié dénudée, ses formes emprisonnées sous l'étole, il la fixait avec tout le désir qu'il éprouvait mêlé à la haine d'être asservi par cette immonde attirance.

Ses iris bleus dilatés, Shasvati fixait cette main et se remémora l'enfant de la nuit dernière.

Tentant de se dégager, la danseuse dit quelque chose que Beckett ne comprit pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix… et cela le sortit de sa transe.

Libérant la jeune femme, elle s'enfuit en courant et disparut dans dans les jardins.

Cutler, lui, réalisait avec douleur ce qui était en train d'arriver et tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin, il murmura :

— Maudite sorcière…

**O°O°O**

Sûrya* : Dieu hindou du soleil.


	7. L'Aigle et le Corbeau

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 7**

**L'Aigle et le Corbeau**

**O°**

Immobile dans un coin de la pièce, l'enfant regardait le sol. Après avoir aidé Cutler Beckett dans sa toilette matinale, il lui avait demandé de l'attendre ici.

Il ne sursauta pas quand l'Envoyé franchit le seuil de la porte en les faisant violement claquer.

Le britannique s'était précipité vers une malle imposante pour en ressortir un flacon de cognac scellé à la cire ainsi qu'un verre. Arrachant nerveusement la soudure blanche, il se servit généreusement.

Portant l'alcool à ses lèvres, il but d'un trait le liquide ambré.

Un douleur naquit au creux de lui, la brûlure du cognac corrodant son estomac.

_Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi l'avoir touché ? _

_Pourquoi ?!_

Sa main lui brûlait comme si le contact de cette fille avait littéralement enflammé son épiderme.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise tout autant qu'excité, la moindre partie de son corps tendu par un désir étranger.

Son énervement s'accentua quand il sentit une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir son front.

Depuis quand se surprenait-il à perdre ses moyens sans nulle raison ?

_Sans nulle raison ?!_

Non ! Il y avait bien une cause ! Ce pays exotique, si lointain et éloigné, était à l'origine de ces bouleversements. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Alors qu'il se versait un deuxième verre d'alcool, un toussotement le fit se retourner. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Randir Samundra qui s'inclina profondément lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Beckett.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Milord, commença-t-il avec son fort accent hindi. Préférez-vous que je revienne plus tard ?

— Non, répondit-il sèchement en reposant son verre à moitié vide.

Toussotant à nouveau pour reprendre une contenance, le Premier Conseiller du Prince déclara :

— Je suis envoyé par son Altesse. Celle-ci étant fort occupée ce matin ne peut profiter de votre présence et m'envoie donc vous proposer une visite de la cité. Il serait un honneur pour moi de vous servir de guide mais je vous en prie, faites selon votre convenance...

Regardant Samundra, il posa ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Après tout, peut-être que cela lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de mieux comprendre ce pays.

—Cela me convient, finit par répondre l'Envoyé avant d'attraper sa veste. Je vous suis.

— C'est une joie lord Beckett, déclara le Conseille en souriant jovialement.

Tandis qu'il passait la porte, suivant son guide, il tourna la tête vers l'enfant toujours immobile dans un coin.

— Viens, ordonna Cutler.

**O°O°O**

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je t'ai rarement vue ainsi, dit Jharna à Shasvati.

—Je n'en sais rien… répondit énigmatiquement la danseuse.

—Alors concentre toi, nous n'avons pas terminé !

— Oui...

Se remettant à malaxer la pâte de ses gulab jamun*, la jeune femme tenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche. En général, cuisiner avait le pouvoir de la détendre mais cette fois, celle-ci n'y parvenait pas entièrement.

Elle repensait à cet homme, à cet Anglais qui l'avait empoigné ce matin. Son sang s'était glacé comme lorsque l'enfant l'avait happé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge...

Posant sa main sur son poignet , elle le frotta vigoureusement sous la mine interrogée de Jharna.

—Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je… non… juste une piqure d'insecte, répondit Shasvati en préférant taire ce qu'il s'était produit et encore moins ce qu'elle ressentait.

Inutile de revenir là-dessus.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient trois fois par semaines aux cuisines du Palais pour y préparer quelques repas ou douceurs pour les enfants des domestiques.

Shasvati et Jharna étaient cousines et avaient toutes deux le même âge soit dix neuf ans et avaient pratiquement toujours vécu ensemble.

Dix sept ans plus tôt, une puissante famille indienne dont le patriarche n'était nul autre que le père de Shasvati mourut et légua ses affaires professionnels comme toute sa maisonnée à son frère. Ce dernier, peu doué dans les finances et faute de mauvaises décisions, dilapida les biens dont il avait hérité et se suicida de honte. Il ne resta dès lors plus aucun homme pour reprendre en main le domaine.

Toutes les femmes qui y demeuraient alors se retrouvèrent dans la plus grande précarité. Heureusement, le père de Shasvati était un proche ami du Rajah Manjit Umashankar soit le père de Param. Respectueux et pris de compassion pour la famille de son ami, il les invita à venir vivre au Palais.

Ainsi, la mère de Shasvati et sa sœur emménagèrent avec leurs deux petites filles et pour remercier leur sauveur, organisèrent de fabuleux divertissements fait de danses et de chants. Shasvati et Jharna ont donc naturellement suivi ces enseignements et embellissaient à leur tour la vie du Palais de leur savoir artistique.

— Je crois qu'ils vont se régaler ! s'exclama Jharna en roulant des boules de pâte.

A son tour, Shasvati se mit à façonner les perles sans pour autant défaire son esprit de l'épisode matinal.

Soulevant le plateau sur lequel reposaient ses confections, elle s'approcha du bain d'huile afin de les frire. La jatte se trouvait juste devant une grande ouverture taillée dans le mur et qui donnait sur la cour du Palais. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à plonger les petites boules dans le récipiant grésillant, elle suspendit son geste.

Par le grand cadre, elle vit le britannique monter sur un cheval, accompagné de cet étrange enfant.

Son cœur s'emballa et une peur inexplicable la saisit au point de ressentir un puissant vertige.

— Vati ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta sa cousine en la voyant virer au blanc.

— Pardonne-moi Jharna… je… je me sens un peu faible… Je crois qu'il me faut un peu d'air.

— Oui bien sur ! Je prends le relais, ne t'en fais pas.

— Merci…

Sortant des cuisines, la danseuse fila dans les jardins du Palais pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits mais c'était impossible.

Comme un poids sur sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait pas oublier ce contact, ce regard…

Non, décidément elle n'y arrivait pas !

**O°O°O**

— Voici Milord ce qui fait notre patrie ! s'exclama Samundra, le bras tendu.

D'un geste, le Premier Conseiller enroba le paysage. Derrière eux, en retrait, deux gardes royaux assuraient leur protection.

Hochant la tête, Cutler observa le décor qui l'entourait, à moitié dissimulé par son tricorne et l'écharpe de soie nouée à son cou. A ses côtés se trouvait le jeune rescapé monté sur un petit cheval beige. Ce dernier, comme son maître, posait son œil partout et observait intensément son environnement.

Le trio évoluait dans une rue bordée d'étales protégées du soleil par des mètres de velums colorés. Les stands débordaient de marchandises plus différentes les unes que les autres : fruits, herbes moulues, nourritures fumantes, poissons ou encore cages renfermant des poules, tissus multicolores… tout cela rendait une étrange vision bigarrée dont Cutler ne s'était pas encore habituée.

Comme lorsqu'il était arrivé, l'air alourdi d'épices et de fumets exotiques emplit ses narines. Pressant son écharpe sur son nez, il en huma le tissu qu'il avait parfumé d'eau de Cologne.

Tandis que Samundra s'était plongé dans l'historique de la cité, les yeux de Beckett ne cessaient d'observer ce monde si particulier.

— Ces structures datent du Vme siècle, un autre héritage de la famille Umashankar. Cet autre bâtiment n'est autre que le temple dédié à Vishnu et…

En bon guide, Samundra donnait d'expertes explications mais alors que l'Envoyé contemplait le fameux bâtiment hindou, il entendit un cheval hennir violement.

Tournant la tête, il vit le jeune garçon lancer son cheval et s'engager dans une ruelle.

— Hé ! cria l'aristocrate à présent enveloppé d'un nuage safrané.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Conseiller, désorienté.

— Où conduit ce passage ? demanda vivement Cutler.

— C'est une impasse menant à l'arrière du temple.

Talonnant sa monture, Beckett s'engagea dans la ruelle quasi déserte. Le garçon était encore dans son champ de vision jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un virage.

_Ce gamin est vraiment arriéré_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il galopait.

Arrivé au tournant, il tira sur les rênes avant de s'y engouffrer. Il découvrit alors un mur haut de plusieurs mètres et la monture du jeune garçon, sans son cavalier.

Stoppant son cheval, il descendit à son tour.

Le britannique dépassa les deux animaux et aperçut enfin le petit rescapé face à l'impasse.

S'approchant de lui, Cutler déclara, froidement énervé :

— Petit idiot ! Es-tu vraiment fou ou teste-tu me patience ? Je vais t'apprendre à…

Beckett ne finit pas sa phrase car au même instant, le garçon se poussa et découvrit un homme assis par terre.

Celui-ci était si maigre que ses tristes haillons pendaient et découvraient quelques morceaux de chairs sombres. Son épiderme était brûlé par le soleil et sa peau ne ressemblait plus tout à fait à une enveloppe humaine.

Ses jambes croisées sous lui, l'homme avait la tête baissée et laissait voir un vieux turban violet dissimulant ses cheveux.

Tandis que Beckett posait sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, l'inconnu leva vivement son visage. Surpris, l'Envoyé grimaça et esquissa un mouvement de recul en voyant la face défigurée du vieil homme et son regard aveugle. Tel un voile terne et taché recouvrant ses iris, ses orbites arboraient deux billes effrayantes.

Entrouvrant ses lèvres desséchées , il laissa une voix rauque s'élever dans l'air.

Fixant Beckett de ses yeux morts, l'inconnu parlait sans s'arrêter et semblait répéter les mêmes mots.

Le temps parut alors se suspendre dans ce lieu isolé.

Cutler ne saisissait aucune de ces paroles mais il sentait une désagréable émotion monter en lui.

Soudain, son valet s'approcha et posa ses yeux noirs dans ceux inertes du vieil homme. L'aristocrate vit alors le corps de l'Indien se mettre à trembler, ses membres rachitiques tressautant grotesquement. Désormais, il parlait de plus en vite et ses mots emplissaient l'atmosphère d'une étrange ritournelle lorsqu'un murmure vient rejoindre ses paroles.

_**Tu es… l'aigle et le corbeau…**_

Beckett était comme hypnotisé par cette scène jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son jeune valet.

_**L'aigle et le corbeau… **_répéta-t-il en fixant plus intensément encore le vieil homme.

— Que dis-tu ? semanda Cutler dont le malaise s'était amplifié.

_**Tu es… l'aigle et le corbeau… qui dévorent… le paon.**_

Par delà les incantations de l'inconnu, l'Envoyé avait cette fois distinctement entendu le garçon. Sans en connaître la raison, il se trouva décontenancé par ces paroles.

_Que voulait-il dire ? _pensa le britannique.

— Viens maintenant ! Je te l'ordonne ! dit-il en attrapant l'épaule de son valet.

L'aristocrate dû exercer une pression relativement forte car son petit domestique semblait avoir les pieds fixés au sol.

Laissant le vieil homme qui continuait toujours de palabrer, Cutler ramena le jeune rescapé à sa monture.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça ! le prévint-il tandis qu'il remontait lui-même sur son cheval.

Réempruntant la ruelle, l'Envoyé réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Resserrant ses doigts autour des rênes, il hâta son cheval et arriva enfin dans la rue principale.

Ici, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours ou que la terre s'était remise à tourner.

— Lord Beckett ! s'exclama Samundra d'un air inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous ne savions pas si nous devions vous suivre ?

Il avait enrobé ses dernier mots d'un ton contrit.

— J'ai maitrisé la situation. Je vous prie d'excuser ce contretemps.

Cutler savait pertinemment interroger le Conseiller sur la nature de sa relation avec cet enfant mais cela lui importait peu.

— Si tu veux rester à mon service, modère tes élans ! Je ne le répéterai pas, lança l'aristocrate au petit muet. Sur ce, nous pouvons continuer la visite.

L'enfant ne dit mot et se contenta de fixement toujours aussi étrangement son maître.

— Oui, bien sur, bien sur… cela vous dirait de visiter le temple de Vishnu ? proposa Samundra.

— Je vous suis.

Franchissant deux immenses portes de bois, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du temple avant d'y abandonner leurs chevaux. Ordonnant au garçon de ne pas bouger, il suivit le Conseiller et progressèrent tous deux dans la cour sacrée richement décorée.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les arcades pour fuir la chaleur du soleil et se réfugièrent sous l'ombre bienfaitrice.

Les murs étaient recouverts de fresques typiquement représentatives du style indien dans un éventail de couleurs.

— Ces scènes représentent le dieu Vishnu, sa mission étant de préserver l'ordre du monde.

Cutler s'approcha du mur et regarda le personnage à la carnation bleu et aux quatre bras.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, Vishnu tient une conque dans laquelle il souffle pour vaincre les démons et dans une autre, il tient un disque tournoyant autour de son index. Il s'agit d'une " spirale de l'éveil ", du moins c'est la seule traduction que je suis capable de vous donner. En hindi, nous la nommons _sudhdarshan chakra_. Vishnu s'en sert pour décapiter les forces du mal. Dans sa troisième main se trouve une masse d'or, symbole de son pouvoir et dans la quatrième, il tient une fleur de lotus.

Beckett écoutait attentivement les explications de Samundra sachant éveiller sa curiosité. Depuis qu'il été enfant, il s'était toujours intéressé aux mythologies ainsi qu'aux religions.

— Et que symbolise la fleur de lotus ? demanda-t-il.

— Elle est pour nous un symbole très positif. Le lotus symbolise en premier lieu la divinité mais aussi la richesse, la fertilité, le savoir et l'éveil.

Hochant la tête, Cutler suivit son guide qui progressait au rythme des peintures. Celui-ci regorgeait de savoir et expliquait fort bien ce que signifiaient ces scènes fantastiques.

L'aristocrate, attentif, essayait réellement de distraire son esprit de l'événement précédent quand soudain, il retint sa respiration.

La fresque lui montrait une bien étonnante scène.

Vishnu, monté sur un grand un aigle tenant entre ses serres un paon blessé, survolait de hautes flammes dans lesquelles surgissait un monstrueux corbeau. Le bec ouvert, ses yeux rouges fixaient cruellement le pauvre animal captif…

Une fois encore, il ne savait pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette manière… une sorte de chaleur l'avait enveloppé et faisait naître en lui une bien étrange émotion.

— Ces oiseaux… sont-ils symboliques ? demanda Cutler.

Regardant la scène, Samundra déclara d'une voix profonde :

— Oui. L'aigle est ici un demi-dieu, Garuda, et celui-ci représente le mental de l'homme et son désir de vouloir percer les secrets de l'univers. C'est un symbole puissant, l'aigle étant le roi de tous les oiseaux. Le paon, lui, représente l'immortalité et ce que la nature a de plus beau et de plus pur. C'est d'ailleurs étrange…

— Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea Beckett.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette peinture… répondit le Conseiller d'une voix presque contrariée. L'aigle symbolise la puissance et la force de l'homme mais tient entre ses serres un paon, lui même représentant le plus merveilleux fruit de la nature... mais ici, l'aigle semble offrir le paon au corbeau.

— Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que représente le corbeau ?

Visiblement intrigué, Samundra répondit enfin :

— La mort.

**O°O°O**

*** Gulab Jamum :** petites perles de pâte mises à frire puis imbibées de sirop à la rose


	8. La vérité dans ton regard

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 8**

**La vérité dans ton regard **

**O°**

Le talon de ses bottes claquait sur le marbre pour accompagner la rumeur lointaine d'une mélodie. Habillé d'un costume des plus élégants, Beckett longeait un grand couloir aéré le menant au Prince. La décoration en était épurée bien que riche, le moindre petit meuble ou cadre d'un tableau étant incrusté d'or pur.

Suivant le domestique qui le dirigeait parmi le dédale de couloirs, il avisa enfin une grande arche sculptée. Franchissant le seuil, ses narines furent alors assaillies par une multitudes de fumets épicés.

Un grande table de palissandre était en effet garnie d'un douzaine de plats fumants sur une nappe d'organdi orangée. Dressée pour quatre personnes, celle-ci offrait un luxe saisissant.

Plus loin, surélevés sur une petite estrade, se tenaient trois musiciens jouant un air délicat. La sitar, dominante, laissait ses notes pincées emplir l'air d'une atmosphère orientale et qui sonnait toujours aussi étrangement à l'aristocrate.

Près de cette table opulente, le britannique découvrit son royal hôte, Randir Samundra et un autre homme sombre de peau.

Vêtu d'un magnifique pajama kurta constitué d'une tunique arrivant aux genoux et de pantalons droits, Param apparut à Cutler comme la noble représentation d'une altesse indienne. Une grande écharpe de soie noire entourait sa taille pour en marquer la finesse. La couleur jaune pâle de son costume rehaussait sa carnation à peine halée et faisait ressortir son regard sombre comme sa chevelure en partie cachée par un fin turban. Celui-ci était orné d'une broche sertie d'un saphir foncé, emblème de son royaume.

Lorsque le regard de Param croisa celui de Beckett, ce dernier plongea dans une profonde révérence.

— Swagaat… déclara le Prince sur un ton courtois, baissant légèrement sa tête et joignant ses mains.

— Votre Altesse… répondit seulement l'Envoyé en se redressant.

— Heureux que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous. J'aurais cru qu'un européen habitué au climat occidental ait des difficultés d'adaptation.

Param, tout en disant ces mots, avait planté son regard dans celui de l'Anglais.

L'aristocrate s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin, l'ironie du Prince n'étant pas passée inaperçue. Lui-même en usait souvent…

— Certes, on pourrait le croire mais j'ai assez de voyages à mon actif pour avoir acquis une certaine capacité d'acclimatation. Je crois même que votre ciel m'est plus clément que celui des Caraïbes.

Param émit un petit rire proche du ricanement avant de répondre, énigmatique :

— Nous verrons ce que nous réservent les dieux dans les prochains jours… laissez-moi vous présenter un de mes... amis, enchaina-t-il. Voici Bharat Hem Kapûr, seigneur du royaume de Mysore.

Le Prince avait été discret mais l'Envoyé releva néanmoins son hésitation. _Etrange..._

Cutler tourna donc la tête vers ledit Bharat Hem Kapûr et s'inclina devant lui.

En se redressant, il observa subtilement ce dernier et nota que cet homme aimait faire étalage de ses richesses : ses doigts, grossiers, arboraient d'énormes bagues serties de pierres démesurées luisant d'un éclat vulgaire. Son ventre bedonnant retombait sur sa ceinture tissée d'or et tendait sa tunique verte sur son torse engoncé, là où de gros pendentifs exhibaient leur lustre tapageur. Son large visage, quant à lui, était mangé par une barbe noire et fournie qui contrastait peu avec sa carnation foncée presque grise. La tête également enroulée d'un turban, celui-ci était décoré de grosses perles et d'une plume ajoutant une certaine lourdeur au personnage.

— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance lord Beckett, déclara Hem Kapûr dans la langue de Shakespeare.

— Moi de même, Monseigneur. Si je puis me permettre, je suis surpris de vous entendre parler anglais.

— Sachez que j'ai beaucoup de cordes à mon arc, milord, répondit-il avec, néanmoins, un puissant accent hindi.

Sans que l'instant y soit propice, le britannique et le seigneur de Mysore se fixèrent un instant sans ciller. Beckett sentit alors une sorte d'échange s'opérer, silencieux, tandis qu'il sondait les prunelles d'Hem Kapûr.

L'aristocrate finit par mettre un terme à cette connexion en se retournant vers Randir Samundra pour le saluer.

— Si vous le voulez bien, passons à table. Déclara Param.

Obéissant, Cutler s'assit à la place qui lui était désignée et rencontra à nouveau le regard d'Hem Kapûr installé face à lui.

La table était disposée en longueur de sorte à ce que le Prince préside et que siège à sa droite le seigneur de Mysore et à sa gauche, Cutler Beckett et Samundra.

Dés lors, le déjeuner s'entama en une succession de plats plus épicés les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à présent, les repas qu'il avait dégusté étaient d'une grande simplicité sur ordre du Prince afin de ne pas agresser les papilles de son invité britannique mais cette fois, il ne pouvait se soustraire à un repas traditionnel.

A nouveau, il tenta de ne pas s'offusquer de ces personnes mangeant avec les mains et se concentra lui-même sur son thali*.

— Ces saveurs vous déplaisent, lord Beckett ? demanda Param qui avait vu son invité manger du bout des lèvres. Est-ce trop épicé ?

Comme un oiseau, l'aristocrate prenait ci et là du bout des doigts un morceau de quelque chose.

Décidément, ce dernier ne souhaitait en rien épargner l'aristocrate et l'informait ainsi sur sa méfiance à l'égard des britanniques.

— Je préfère les mets moins agressifs dont chaque saveur est définissable. A savoir à présent si cela m'est trop épicé, le murgh jalfrazie* servi dans nos cantines militaires a su avertir mes papilles. Merci de votre attention, votre Altesse, répondit Becket, faussement ingénu.

Param plongea une nouvelle fois ses prunelles dans celles de l'Envoyé.

— Est-ce la première fois que vous traitez affaires en notre pays ? finit-il par lui demander.

— En effet.

— Pardonnez mon ignorance mais votre Compagnie a-t-elle déjà traité de quelques affaires en Inde outrepassant le domaine du commerce ? ajouta le Prince.

Du coin de l'œil, Cutler vit Hem Kapûr gesticuler sur sa chaise avant d'enfourner une autre bouchée fumante, taisant ainsi le toussotement qui l'avait secoué.

Ce fut à cet instant que le déclic s'opéra dans l'esprit de l'Envoyé.

Bharat Hem Kapûr était le nom du dernier contact indien avec lequel la Compagnie s'était associée. Ce dernier avait révélé la situation de Panaji et quelle aubaine son port pourrait offrir aux britanniques.

Mais… le Prince était-il au courant ? se demanda l'Envoyé.

Il y avait fort à parier que non sinon l'aristocrate doutait qu'Hem Kapûr se trouverait à la même table d'Umashankar…

A moins que cela soit voulu ?

Sur ces interrogations sans réponse, Beckett crut alors bon de déclarer :

— Non, pas que je sache.

Toujours aussi discrètement, il vit instantanément le seigneur de Mysore se détendre sur sa chaise et déguster de plus belle le contenu de son thali.

Le Prince, concentré sur son invité britannique, n'avait pas fait attention au comportement d'Hem Kapûr. Param se méfiait du britannique et ne savait s'il pouvait avoir foi en ses réponses. En dehors des explications qu'il avait lui-même fourni au royaume d'Angleterre, quelqu'un avait bien dû informer le gouvernement britannique de sa situation critique…

— Et j'admets posséder une certaine prétention, ajouta Cutler. Aucun de mes autres confrères ne sont restés assez longtemps pour apprendre de votre environnement et de votre culture.

Se redressant quelque peu sur sa chaise, Param répondit, sarcastique :

— Je peux comprendre votre désir de connaître notre environnement, Panaji offre quelques ressources non négligeables pour un géographe averti. Cependant, en ce qui concerne votre désir de connaître notre culture… j'avoue être étonné.

Cutler se retint de libérer un éclat de rire appréciateur. Il aimait être confronté à un adversaire de taille et l'esprit de son hôte était visiblement vif.

— Ne sous-estimez pas ma volonté d'apprendre votre Altesse, celle-ci recouvre tous les continents, mers et océans de ce monde. Plus mon savoir se trouvera contenté, plus je me sentirais proche de ma plus grande aspiration.

— Etes-vous donc adepte de philosophie, lord Beckett ? Vos paroles tendent à me le faire croire.

A nouveau, Beckett se retint de sourire.

Il était temps de faire croire au Prince de Panaji qu'il était moins malin qu'il en avait l'air.

— Non, point irais-je jusque là et trouve même la philosophie excessive. J'admets vouloir apprendre le plus possible mais dans le seul but de me tenir informé. Je reste fidèle à la chrétienté et ne suis pas athée comme tous les philosophes.

Comme il l'escomptait, Param se mit à rire froidement avant de répliquer :

— Pardonnez-moi milord mais je crains un certain paradoxe dans vos propos. Je respecte les croyances de chacun mais je sais l'avis des chrétiens qualifiant d'absurde l'adoration des crocodiles pour les Egyptiens ou du serpent pour les Hindous. Cependant, les chrétiens eux même ne se doutent pas que leurs propres descendants jugeront tout aussi absurde l'adoration d'un Dieu ayant trouvé nécessaire de laisser crucifier son fils pour racheter sa désobéissance*.

Param n'avait pas haussé le ton mais le timbre de sa voix était significatif.

— Ainsi donc, vous disiez vous intéresser à notre culture lord Beckett ? Ne vous apparait-t-elle point absurde ? reprit-il, son regard noir ancré dans celui de l'Envoyé.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, bien trop satisfait d'avoir fait fêlé la cuirasse d'Umashankar.

Samundra retint son souffle face à ce qui était vraisemblablement un combat.

Connaissant son Prince depuis qu'il était enfant, il ressentait plus que jamais les troubles qui l'animait.

Le premier Conseiller songea alors qu'il était temps d'apaiser les tensions qui régnaient à cette table.

— Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse mais j'ai prévu un spectacle pour vous-même et vos invités… déclara-t-il haut et fort avant de taper deux fois dans ses mains.

Param fronça ses sourcils tandis que les musiciens entamaient un nouvel air, baignant ainsi l'endroit d'une musique plus douce. Sur ce, deux silhouettes féminines firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger.

Têtes baissées, un voile recouvrait leurs chevelures pour masquer leur visage. La première, vêtue d'un costume rose et portant un santoor s'assit sur la marche de l'estrade, devant les musiciens. La deuxième, arborant un costume jaune pale aux broderies lumineuse, se positionna au centre de la pièce, là où un espace conséquent lui permettait de se mouvoir. Ainsi, elle s'assit sur le sol recouvert de tapis et attendit que la voix de sa partenaire s'élève.

**O°**

Jharna tira le voile qu'elle portait afin de le rabattre quelque peu en arrière. Ainsi, elle découvrit son visage à son public avant de poser ses doigts sur les cordes du santoor et d'entamer un air mélancolique. Les musiciens, derrière elle, l'accompagnèrent alors pour amplifier sa musique. Dès lors, elle laissa sa voix s'élever et emplir la pièce d'un chant aux notes aigues.

Shasvati, dont le cœur battait anormalement, essayait d'occulter la puissance d'un regard posé sur elle.

Essayant de calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient, elle rabattit à son tour son voile et découvrit ses traits aux hommes attablés devant elle. Son bindi, un saphir poli que Param lui avait offert resplendissait sous le feu des torches, ajoutant à son visage une allure mystique. Accrochant ses iris bleus à Param, elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire et vit alors le visage du Prince se détendre un peu.

Se gorgeant de cette réaction, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter…

_Chalte, chalte..._

En marchant, en marchant…

_Yun hi koi mil gaya tha_

Au hasard, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un

_Sare raah chalte chalte _

Il a longtemps marché

_vahin thamke reh gayi hai_

Puis s'est arrêté et s'est immobilisé.

_meri raat dhalte dhalte_

La nuit cherchait à me fuir

jo kahi gai na mujhse

_sans que je puisse la retenir._

voh zamaanaa kah rahaa hai

_Et le ciel étoilé me disait : _

ki fasaanaa ban gai hai

_« une belle histoire a commencé » _

Tout en chantant, elle faisait gracieusement onduler ses bras et ses mains au rythme de la musique. Cependant, Shasvati faisait un réel effort pour se concentrer, bouleversée par un étrange sentiment qu'elle ne saurait définir. Sa voix faiblissait mais pas assez pour alerter son auditoire, seule Jharna lui lançait quelques regards discrets, se demandant ce qui arrivait à sa cousine.

Shabe intezaar aakhir

_J'ai passé toutes mes nuits à t'attendre_

kabhi hogi muqtasar bhi

_mais l'aube est toujours venue_

ye chiraag bujh rahe hain

_Et ses derniers feux se sont éteints, _

mere saath jalte jalte

_Les siens, les miens…_

ye chiraag bujh rahe hain

mere saath jalte jalte

yun hi koi mil gaya tha

sare raah chalte chalte…

yun hi koi mil ga…

Elle tut soudainement son chant, un vertige secouant son corps tout entier tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait de son nez.

**O°**

A peine avait-il capté sa présence et posé son regard acier sur cette silhouette gracile que ses muscles s'était tendus.

_Encore…_

Comme hypnotisé dans son propre corps, figé dans cette étrange torpeur, il contemplait et écoutait chanter la jeune femme… sa voix comme celle ensorcelante des sirènes emplissait son esprit et tendait chaque partie de son être.

Sa longue chevelure brune, ses grands yeux noircis de khôl, son nez percé d'un petit saphir étincelant, sa bouche, ses mains, son corps… tout en elle l'appelait horriblement sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, sans qu'il puisse pour autant réfréner cette haine grandissante…

Cloué sur sa chaise, il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était écouter les battements fous de son cœur taper la mesure avec l'Indienne.

De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Shasvati avait arrêté de chanter ni qu'elle saignait, tachant ainsi sa tunique chatoyante. Cutler ne vit pas non plus Param se lever précipitamment et s'accroupir auprès de la jeune femme dont le regard était accroché au vide.

Les musiciens tout comme Jharna avaient vivement interrompu leur musique en voyant le Prince se lever.

Cutler prit seulement conscience de cette scène lorsque la voix d'Hem Kapûr parvint à ses oreilles.

— Les bonnes choses se terminent toujours trop vite !

Tournant son visage vers celui du seigneur de Mysore, il vit luire dans ses prunelles un éclat pernicieux.

Soudainement, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'une évidence lui transperçait la poitrine.

— Ou pas assez tôt… répondit Beckett entre ses dents en tournant de nouveau son regard vers Param et Shasvati.

**O°**

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? murmura Param en posant sa main sur la joue de Shasvati.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et continua de trembler, ignorant le filet de sang qui caressait ses lèvres.

Sortant un carré de soie qui reposait dans une de ses poches, le Prince essuya le sillon ensanglanté qui souillait le visage de la danseuse.

— Réponds-moi Shasvati, je t'en prie, lui murmura-t-il à nouveau en pressant plus fortement sa frêle épaule.

— Je… je ne sais pas… finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix faible. Je me sens…

Toute force ayant quitté son corps, elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

A nouveau, Param secoua doucement la jeune femme qui conclut ses paroles précédentes par un faible _" je suis désolée "._

Hochant la tête sans avoir une dernière fois caressé sa joue, il releva délicatement Shasvati qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

— Emmène- là, ordonna le Prince à Jharna.

Celle-ci, inquiète, s'inclina rapidement et passa un bras autour de la taille de Shasvati. Ainsi, elle aida sa cousine à fuir cette pièce trop pleine.

Une fois les deux femmes sorties, Param reprit sa place à table. Son front était barré d'un pli soucieux, cassant une jeunesse apparente pour un masque plus dur.

— Continuez ! déclara-t-il à l'adresse des musiciens.

Aussitôt, ils reprirent leur instruments et emplirent l'air d'une autre mélodie.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hem Kapûr possédé par une certaine curiosité malsaine.

— Rien. Un malaise, répondit Param.

— Fort bien… laisse-moi te dire mon ami que cette jeune danseuse est fort séduisante.

Umashankar hocha la tête tout en serrant ses deux poings sur la table.

— Cependant… reprit l'Indien bedonnant. Ne serait-il pas temps de prendre femmes ?

Cette fois, Param planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Bharat, étrécis par un plaisir sadique.

— Sache que plusieurs d'entre nous s'interrogent mon Prince. Tu n'as pas encore de harem et visiblement, tu ne sembles accorder tes faveurs qu'à une simple danseuse.

Fronçant ses sourcils, il rétorqua :

— J'ai d'autres affaires qui me préoccupent en ce moment.

— Et pas des moindres, j'en conviens ! asséna cruellement Hem Kapûr. Cependant, y'a-t-il plus important que d'assurer sa descendance ?

— Pour l'heure, la guerre ! rétorqua le Prince en voulant clore ce sujet. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai encore le temps de choisir une épouse.

— Une seule ? s'étonna le seigneur de Mysore, amusé.

Malgré son état, Param réussit à inscrire un petit sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, peut-être ne suis-je pas un éternel insatisfait et tout ce que je voulais obtenir est déjà mien en mon palais.

Cette fois, il eut la satisfaction d'entendre Bharat renifler bruyamment avant d'avaler une autre bouchée fumante.

— Bien... sur ce, que diriez-vous après ce déjeuner d'aller visiter mon exploitation. Je vous pense curieux lord Beckett de découvrir à quoi cela ressemble.

— En effet votre Altesse, répondit Cutler d'une voix monocorde, son regard acier dans celui du Prince.

Un puissant sentiment, douloureux, l'avait envahi lorsque l'aristocrate avait vu la main d'Umashankar caresser la joue de cette fille...

— Ainsi, nous conclurons par ces fameux pur sang qu'il me tarde de voir. Cela étant décidé, nous pouvons finir ce repas, termina le Prince.

**O°**

Postée sur son balcon, les mains posées sur la rambarde de pierre, Shasvati offrait depuis un instant son visage au vent. Balayée par un souffle chaud annonceur de mousson, la jeune femme tentait de remettre ses idées en place.

Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard glacial de l'Anglais pendant qu'elle dansait et l'épisode du jardin.

— Vati ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester allongée ? Tes saignements pourraient recommencer, s'exclama Jharna qui venait d'apparaître son tour sur le balcon.

— J'avais besoin d'air, répondit-elle en pénétrant néanmois à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se dirigea vers son lit pour s'asseoir sur les draps de soie dorée. Ramenant ses cheveux sur sa poitrine, Shasvati fit glisser ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse.

Tandis que sa cousine posait sur le sol le récipient d'eau qu'elle venait d'apporter, elle demanda :

— Pourquoi es-tu inquiète ?

— Inquiète ? répéta mollement la danseuse.

— Tu as toujours fait cela depuis que nous sommes enfants. Lorsque tu es soucieuse, tu glisses tes doigts dans tes cheveux alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Posant ses yeux saphir dans ceux bruns de sa cousine, elle prit le temps de l'observer avant de répondre.

Sa peau ainsi que sa chevelure étaient plus sombres que la sienne. Ce jour, elle avait orné ses cheveux de fleurs d'orchidées roses et de chaînettes dorées pour compléter son costume. Son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait un air mutin et semblait parfois la rajeunir. Plus grande que sa cousine, elle arborait cependant des courbes plus adolescentes s'alliant aux traits de son visage.

Les deux femmes ne se ressemblaient pas, ni par leur caractère ni par leur physique.

— Je ne sais quoi te dire, déclara enfin la danseuse qui retira le fin diadème qui lui ceignait la tête.

—J'ai du mal à te croire. Regarde-toi, tu es affreuse ! Pire que Kâli* lorsqu'elle est possédée par la fureur ! lança Jharna avant de lui donner un petit miroir entre les mains.

Regardant son reflet, Shasvati dût bien admettre que la plaisanterie de sa cousine n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Son teint blême sous sa carnation halée était rehaussé par le sillon rouge écrasé sur ses lèvres. Le saphir qui ornait son front semblait lui aussi narguer son regard au bleu terni...

— Oui, décidément je suis plus belle que toi ! ajouta Jharna en s'appliquant du rouge à lèvres qui trainait sur la coiffeuse de Shasvati.

— Personne n'a dit le contraire, répondit Shasvati avec un sourire éteint, reconnaissante envers son amie qui tentait de l'égayer.

— Je me demande pourquoi notre Prince a jeté son dévolu sur toi ?

Le sourire de la danseuse mourut soudainement sous cette autre plaisanterie.

_Combien de fois s'était-elle posée cette question ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre courtisane à l'éclatante beauté qui se pavanaient devant lui ?_

Jharna se retourna brusquement et vit le visage encore plus contrarié de sa cousine.

— Pardonne-moi Vati. Je voulais seulement plaisanter tu sais... tu me connais, je parle à tort et à travers, déclara Jharna en tombant à genoux devant elle.

L'Indienne aux yeux sombres emprisonna les mains de Shasvati dans les siennes.

— Je n'en pensais pas un mot, reprit-elle.

— Je sais… répondit la danseuse en caressant la joue de sa cousine.

Jharna sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

— Oui...

Jharna sortit de la chambre et laissa seule la jeune femme.

Shasvati prit le linge apporté par sa cousine et le trempa dans l'eau. Après avoir essuyé le sang qui maculait son visage, elle s'effondra sur son lit non sans s'être débarrassée de ses bijoux encombrants.

Trente minutes passèrent sans que le sommeil ne vienne. Elle se redressa pour s'avancer vers le balcon et s'appuya de nouveau sur la balustrade.

Observant le paysage où la végétation luxuriante découpait le bleu du ciel, elle posa son œil sur la pointe du temple qui dépassait des feuillages.

Elle n'arrivait toujours à détacher son esprit de l'image de l'Anglais. Son allure, ses vêtements, sa perruque, la ligne sévère de sa bouche, son œil glacé…

Shasvati refréna un frisson incongru par cette chaleur torride avant de sortir rapidement de sa chambre pour rejoindre le temple d'Agni*.

**O°O°O**

Le Prince, Beckett et Bharat Hem Kapûr avaient chevauché sous escorte royale jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Samundra, resté au palais, s'occupait quant à lui de quelques affaires administratives.

Une fois aux portes de la cité, les trois cavaliers avaient continué leur route jusqu'à gravir une colline leur permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

— Voici la fierté du Panaji, souligna Param en enrobant le paysage de son bras.

Approchant son cheval du bord, Cutler se pencha et vit enfin ce qui faisait la convoitise du pays tout entier.

L'endroit était cerné par de hauts remparts faits d'épais rondins et gardé par une véritable armée. Plus d'une centaine d'hommes et de femmes s'activaient dans une zone ratissée. Plusieurs puits de bois ouvraient l'accès au minerai qui permettaient aux travailleurs de sonder le sol.

Une forte rumeur s'élevait de cette exploitation où les miniers s'épuisaient dans ces tâches pénibles.

— C'est en creusant les fondations d'un deuxième palais que nous avons découvert les saphirs. Dès lors, la construction fut arrêtée et le minerai exploité, expliqua Param.

Beckett hocha la tête, l'œil rivé sur une brouette emplie de blocs informes.

—Ces morceaux que vous voyez là sont les saphirs à l'état brut.

Tournant légèrement la tête vers Hem Kapûr, l'aristocrate vit ce dernier fixer sans ciller les pierres précieuses.

Cette contemplation allait au delà de la fascination nota Cutler qui laissa un étrange sourire planer sur ses lèvres. Cette sortie était décidément une bonne idée car, outre d'évader quelque peu son esprit et l'éloigner de cette impie, l'Envoyé en apprenait beaucoup sur l'environnement du Prince.

— Si vous le voulez, nous reviendrons une autre fois et je vous montrerais plus exactement comment nous extrayons le saphir, déclara Param. Je ne veux pas perturber mes ouvriers à cette heure en leur infligeant ma présence. Quelque soit le continent, le protocole royal reste ce qu'il est : une contrainte. Que ce soit pour le plus humble homme du peuple que le plus grand monarque...

— Cela est fort juste votre Altesse, acquiesça justement Cutler.

— Heureusement que le reste nous distingue du commun des mortels ! s'exclama Hem Kapûr, une main posée sur son ventre bedonnant.

— Quel reste ? demanda Param en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Ah mon Prince ! Je parlais du pouvoir, de la richesse... et des joyaux ! répondit le seigneur de Mysore d'une voix étrange.

Umashankar grinça des dents. Supporter la présence de ce personnage était une chose mais entendre ce genre de propos en était une autre. Si celui-ci se trouvait à Panaji, c'était uniquement pour s'assurer l'alliance de Mysore.

— La richesse ne fait pas tout dans la vie d'un homme. Son nom est son identité ! asséna-t-il.

Comme il l'escomptait, ses mots mirent le feu aux joues de Bharat Hem Kapûr, les origines de ce dernier étant mystérieuses. Pour beaucoup, il était considéré comme un bâtard que l'ex seigneur de Mysore aurait conçu avec une domestique.

Très vite, le Prince regretta son impulsivité mais ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve, commençaient à avoir raison de lui.

— Cependant, je reconnais la beauté des joyaux et leur pouvoir. Ils sont un merveilleux présent comme une excellente monnaie d'échange. J'espère que tu accepteras en gage d'amitié une cassette de mon coffre personnel contenant quelques magnifiques pierres, ajoura Param, les traits d'Hem Kapûr soudainement moins sévères.

— Sois remercié grand Prince... souffla Bharat, ses petits yeux luisant étrangement. Je retourne au Palais si vous le permettez ?

Param hocha la tête et vit le Mysorien talonner son cheval suivi de trois cavaliers armés.

Jusqu'ici, Beckett avait préféré garder le silence sous l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée.

— En avez-vous assez vu ? demanda Umashankar.

— Oui. Ce fut très intéressant. Merci de m'avoir consacré du temps votre Altesse, répondit Cutler pour de multiples raisons.

Le Prince hocha diligemment la tête avant d'ajouter :

— Si vous êtes toujours décidé, allons voir les merveilles que vous avez ramené d'Angleterre. Mon fidèle Conseiller m'a assuré que ces chevaux ont fort belle allure. Si je juge l'échange honorable, nous pourrons commencer la transaction pour satisfaire votre Roi.

— Fort bien.

_Sa mission allait enfin pouvoir commencer !_

**O°O°O**

**Thali *** Plateau indien traditionnel où l'on sert la nourriture

**Murgh Jalfrazie *** plat souvent servis aux membres de la Compagnie anglaise des Indes Orientales

**Tirade du Prince * **citation empruntée à Gustave Le Bon dans « Les incertitudes de l'heure présente »

**Kâli *** Déesse hindoue de la destruction

**Agni * **Dieu hindou du feu, le gardien des maisons et le protecteur contre le mal

Si vous souhaitez écouter la chanson que chante Shasvati, rendez-vous ici  fr/#music/result/all/chalte%20chalte%20yun%20hi%20 koi%20 et selectionnez la première chanson : Chalte Chalte Yun Hi Koi de Parween Sultana de l'album Pakeezah ( première selection )


	9. Révélations

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 9**

**Révélations**

**O°**

Jamais encore l'aristocrate n'avait vu de telles écuries. Il se fit la fugace réflexion que ce lieu n'était peut-être pas seulement destiné aux chevaux mais bel et bien à des invités de marque ! L'épaisseur des murs offrait une fraîcheur appréciable contrastant avec la chaleur infernale au dehors. Des fresques épiques étaient peintes dans chaque box taillé en arche annihilant pratiquement l'impression d'être dans une écurie. Même l'odeur se dégageant de l'endroit était agréable et mêlait le parfum du cuir à celui d'huiles essentielles distillées dans l'air.

— Vos écuries, si je puis nommer ce lieu ainsi, sont extraordinaires.

— J'avoue en être fier, commença Param. L'esprit s'élève lorsque nous pouvons nourrir notre passion. Je plains les hommes qui n'en ont pas. Ah, voici donc ces merveilles ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le couple de pur-sang.

Le Prince vint caresser la robe luisante d'un des chevaux. Ce dernier émit alors un petit hennissement de contentement.

— Les chevaux sont très sensibles, dit Param en caressant le chanfrein du bel animal. Ils ressentent nos émotions comme ils sont capables d'évaluer leur environnement.

Comme jalouse des attentions portées à l'égard de son compagnon, la jument s'avança et frotta sa tête contre l'épaule du Prince. Ce dernier, amusé, se mit à rire en laissant le timbre agréable de sa voix résonner entre les murs.

—Voilà une demoiselle bien empressée ! plaisanta-t-il spontanément en hindi, un peu de ses angoisses envolées. Ils sont magnifiques ! reprit l'Altesse en anglais et véritablement enthousiaste. Je les sens plein de vie !

— Ils le sont en effet, souligna Cutler, les mains jointes dans son dos.

Peu à peu, les sens de l'aristocrate s'étaient calmés, rappelés à l'ordre par la mission qu'il devait accomplir. Cependant, le visage de la danseuse ne quittait toujours pas son esprit.

— Ont-ils déjà était montés ou même, simplement harnachés ? demanda le Prince.

— Non pas encore.

—Excellent...

Sur ces mots, il retira son turban ce qui libéra sa chevelure puis retroussa les manches de pajama karta.

Attrapant lui-même un mors reposant sur un tabouret non loin, il avança doucement vers le cheval en murmurant des paroles en hindi. L'animal qui s'ébrouait jusqu'à alors parut se calmer et posa ses grands yeux sombres sur le Prince.

Ainsi il disposa le filet sur la tête du cheval qui se laissa faire, presque hypnotisé.

— Qu'êtes-vous en train de lui dire ? demanda Cutler, intrigué.

— C'est un secret, lord Beckett. Ce dernier est transmis de génération en génération…

Hochant la tête, l'Envoyé observa Param.

Enroulant les rênes autour de ses doigts, le Prince entraîna doucement l'animal au dehors. Une fois les portes franchies, l'aristocrate vit le Prince prendre son élan et monter à cru le pur-sang. Celui-ci se cabra et testa l'habileté de son cavalier avant de s'élancer dans le sérail jouxtant les écuries.

Indompté, le cheval partait en tout sens, tournait sur lui-même ou s'immobilisait brusquement pour mieux repartir au galop.

Fasciné, les hommes travaillant aux écuries avaient arrêté leurs tâches pour observer leur Prince. De son côté, Beckett contemplait le cavalier émérite d'un œil étréci par les rayons du soleil et par ses réflexions.

Le Prince Umashankar était bel et bien un excellent cavalier comme l'avait déclaré Sir Walpole.

Alors que Param tirait sur les rênes du pur-sang enfin maîtrisé, convaincu par la main experte de son nouveau maître, il stoppa sa monture. Passant une main sur la gorge de l'animal, il descendit lestement sans lâcher la bride du cheval.

— Il lui faut un nom, déclara le Prince. Une idée, lord Beckett ? demanda Param, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je préfère vous laisser choisir, votre Altesse…

— Soit ! Je m'accorde donc entièrement ce privilège et vais te nommer Jalal ! déclara le Prince en caressant de nouveau le chanfrein du cheval.

— Ce nom a-t-il une signification ? l'interrogea l'Envoyé.

—N'est-ce pas le propre de tous les noms ? En effet, Jalal signifie « la Gloire » et puisse cet animal me porter chance et me conduire vers elle ! Et vous, connaissez-vous la signification du vôtre ? répliqua le jeune homme avec un brin d'ironie.

L'aristocrate sourit avant de répondre.

— Mon prénom est simplement le dérivé de « coutelier ». Voyez comme je suis loin de significations prestigieuses…

—Cela demeure néanmoins un nom « tranchant », ajouta le Prince, sérieux.

— Si je puis me permettre, votre Altesse, que signifie le vôtre ?

Plantant son regard noir dans celui de Cutler, il répondit.

— Param signifie « Le Meilleur ».

**O°**

Param avait lui-même reconduit Jalal à son box où l'attendait sa compagne fraîchement nommée Manja, « la Respectée ».

— Êtes-vous pleinement satisfait ? demanda Cutler en caressant la gorge de la jument.

— Je le suis. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement… nous allons pouvoir sceller notre accord, répondit laconiquement le Prince comme s'il était déçu.

Ramassant son turban trônant sur le tabouret, Param caressa une dernière fois ses chevaux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, les pur-sang soufflèrent bruyamment des naseaux avant d'hennir violement.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le Prince.

Soudainement, comme un concert inquiétant, tous les chevaux des écuries se mirent à marteler le sol de leurs box. Les palefreniers, l'air hébété, ne savaient pas non plus de quelle manière réagir.

Accompagnant le vacarme que faisait les bêtes, le cœur de l'aristocrate se mit à battre violemment en lui arrachant une grimace.

Ce sentiment avait de nouveau pris possession de lui, inconnu et indomptable. Comme un pressentiment, il se retourna brusquement et vit dans l'encadrement des écuries le garçonnet qu'il avait sauvé des flots.

A cette distance, Beckett parvint à distinguer l'éclat de son regard noir et il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il se rappela alors l'épisode de Madagascar lorsqu'il était parti chercher les chevaux chez Field.

Abandonnant le Prince, Cutler se dirigea vers le jeune garçon. L'attrapant par le bras, il l'entraîna loin des écuries, loin du vacarme assourdissements des chevaux affolés.

— C'est toi qui les effraie ! s'exclama durement l'Envoyé.

Comme il y était habitué, le garçon ne répondit pas mais planta ses yeux insondables dans les siens.

— Tu refuses peut-être de parler, soit, mais tu ne refuseras pas de m'entendre ! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches des chevaux ni même de l'écurie ! Reste à distance de cet endroit, je ne me répéterai plus. Si je dois te rappeler à l'ordre une nouvelle fois, je t'abandonne à ton sort !

Tandis qu'il parlait, le cœur battant et une colère incontrôlée pulsant à ses veines, le britannique n'entendit pas Param approcher.

— Lord Beckett ? demanda-t-il.

Il se retourna, les traits de son visage tendus par un violent sentiment.

— Les chevaux se sont subitement calmés, du moins en partie… est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda subitement le Prince, surpris de voir son "invité" dans cet état.

— Bien… oui… je vais bien. Je vous remercie, votre Altesse, bégaya idiotement l'aristocrate, possédé par le chaos.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le petit rescapé pour sortir de l'ombre de Cutler. S'imposant dans le champ de vision de Param, ce dernier posa son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

_**Prends garde… **_

Le murmure du garçon s'était élevé dans l'air empreint du sel de la mer d'Oman.

A nouveau, il avait parlé en hindi...

Cutler durcit à nouveau sa mâchoire, son ventre se soulevant à chaque fois que la voix étrange du petit rescapé s'élevait.

De son côté, Param fronça ses sourcils, interrogé, avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

— Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.

_**Prends garde… à l'océan… **_

_**L'eau aidera le feu… à détruire… l'Eternelle…**_

_**Prends garde…à l'océan…**_

Le temps paraissait suspendu et rien ne semblait capable de déconcentrer le Prince et l'enfant. Leurs deux regards plongés l'un dans l'autre se sondaient littéralement. Cependant, l'un semblait percer à jour l'âme de celui qu'il fixait tandis que l'autre paraissait se perdre dans l'infinité ténébreuse de prunelles obsidiennes.

Ce fut Param qui brisa le premier cet échange. Se relevant, il tenta de maîtriser l'étonnant vertige qui l'avait saisi.

— Ne faites pas attention à cet enfant votre Altesse, je crains qu'il n'ait pas tous ses esprits. Nous l'avons sauvé des flots alors qu'il était prisonnier de barbaresques. Je ne sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait endurer mais une chose est certaine, il n'est plus dans notre monde à présent, expliqua d'une voix étrange l'Envoyé.

Le Prince hocha la tête avant de répondre faiblement :

— A-t-il déjà été dans ce monde…

Ces mots résonnèrent désagréablement aux oreilles des deux hommes.

— Le devoir m'appelle, lord Beckett. Je dois vous laisser, reprit-il.

Le Prince joignit rapidement ses mains et fit volte face avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Bien vite, il disparut à l'horizon du britannique.

Le ciel s'était chargé de nuages et la lueur blanche qui régnait sur Panaji agressait les rétines de ses habitants. La lumière maladive du soleil s'alliait ce jour à l'étrange lueur dans le regard du jeune garçon.

De son côté, Cutler ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de diriger son regard vers son petit valet.

— Que voulais-tu ? demanda l'aristocrate, l'estomac noué.

Le petit rescapé tendit sa main pour lui remettre un feuillet plié en deux. Avant de s'en emparer, Beckett observa rapidement les lieux, vérifiant ainsi qu'aucun regard n'était posé sur lui.

Dépliant la feuille, il vit une écriture maladroite noircir la page de quelques mots.

_Je crois que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide lord Beckett car je suis en mesure d'aider votre pays à atteindre son but. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, rendez ce message à mon serviteur. Celui-ci vous attend devant les jardins extérieurs. _

_Je compte sur votre discrétion._

_L'honorable Bharat Hem Kapûr Seigneur de Mysore_

Haussant un sourcil, il replia vivement la feuille et s'en fut vivement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Traversant les jardins, il arriva devant l'entrée du Palais mais n'aperçut nulle part le serviteur d'Hem Kapûr. Escaladant les marches, l'aristocrate vit enfin l'homme qui devait l'attendre sortir de l'ombre d'une colonne et lui faire signe.

Se dirigeant vers lui, le britannique entra à son tour dans l'ombre.

Le serviteur s'inclina vivement et réceptionna le feuillet pour en tendre un autre à Beckett. Cela fait, il se courba une nouvelle fois et dévala rapidement les marches.

Beckett, quant à lui, entra dans le Palais et marcha jusqu'à ses appartements. Cette fois, il préféra ne pas accorder un seul regard au petit rescapé qui avait déjà rejoint son poste, assis devant les portes de sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déplia ce nouveau papier et découvrit l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

Il devait rejoindre Hem Kapûr, à minuit, près des portes principales.

Un petit sourire qu'il ne s'était pas accordé jusqu'alors étira ses lèvres.

Ouvrant la porte de ses appartements, Cutler déclara sans même sortir :

— Va chercher Stanford !

Deux minutes plus tard, le Second se présenta devant lui.

— Vous m'avez mandé, milord ?

— En effet. Nous sortons ce soir, soyez près à minuit.

Plissant imperceptiblement son regard, Stanford hocha néanmoins la tête.

— Nous avons rendez-vous avec cet Hem Kapûr, l'invité de son Altesse Royale. Il prétend pouvoir aider notre patrie… qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le Second hocha de nouveau la tête, voyant de quel personnage son supérieur faisait allusion pour l'avoir aperçu en sa compagnie plus tôt dans la journée.

— Qu'il vaut mieux venir armés, milord.

Cutler laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Je vois que vous avez su tirer les bons enseignements de votre service militaire.

— En réalité, j'ose me fier à mon intuition.

Un fin sourire habilla les traits aristocratiques de l'Envoyé.

— Je crois que nous avons cela en commun... cela étant dit, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Il me faut rédiger un rapport à Sir Walpole qui devra partir au plus vite pour l'Angleterre.

—Soyez assuré que je veillerai à la bonne réception de votre courrier.

— Je vous remercie.

S'inclinant, Stanford fit demi-tour et s'en fut rejoindre ses appartements. De son côté, Cutler s'installa confortablement et entreprit d'écrire à l'homme qui l'avait recommandé.

**O°**

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, James prit le temps d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit rescapé posté près des appartements de son maître. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, resta muet sans même lui accorder un regard.

Délaissant le jeune garçon, il rentra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, attendant que son supérieur le mande à nouveau.

Retirant sa perruque, il passa une main énergique dans sa chevelure châtaine, écrasée par l'accessoire inconfortable.

James, par delà une agréable apparence, portait fièrement ses vingt cinq ans. Même si ses traits arboraient une certaine rudesse tenant de ses origines écossaises, le jeune homme était de bonne compagnie, renforcée par d'irréprochables manières anglaises. Par ailleurs, ce fut certainement ce comportement qui fit la différence et lui permit de seconder l'éminent Cutler Beckett entre tous les hommes promus de son régiment.

A cette heure, James s'étonnait encore d'avoir été choisi parmi tous les bons éléments de la Navy mais remerciait le ciel d'avoir désormais un pied dans la Compagnie des Indes.

S'il continuait ainsi, il pourrait peut-être prétendre à un poste plus important et installer ses parents dans un joli cottage au bord de l'océan. Après cela, il trouverait une charmante jeune fille qu'il pourrait épouser et qui lui donnerait de beaux enfants.

**O°O°O**

Vaincu, l'éclatant Surya s'était laissé envelopper par les nuages peuplant le ciel de Panaji. Levant son visage, Shasvati sentit de fines gouttes mouiller son front fiévreux.

Descendant vivement les centaines de marches qui menaient à la jungle, Shasvati arriva rapidement à l'orée de la végétation luxuriante et s'y enfonça sans hésitation.

La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, transperçant le couvercle des feuilles qui plafonnait la jungle tandis qu'elle évoluait à travers la végétation.

La lueur du monde semblait avoir décliné, le gris des cieux ayant dominé la clarté du soleil.

Après une longue course effrénée, elle aperçut enfin les portes du temple d'Agni encore à moitié dissimulé par les arbres. Ralentissant, une main posée sur sa poitrine, elle chercha à calmer les battements de son cœur tourmenté.

Parvenue au pied du bâtiment sacré, Shasvati s'arrêta et laissa son regard bleu glisser sur la magnificence du sanctuaire. Chaque millimètre de pierre était sculpté et représentait divers personnages du panthéon hindou. Des pans entiers recouverts d'or rappelaient la splendeur du Dieu Agni comme pour soumettre les simples mortels d'un seul regard.

La pluie glissait mollement sur le temple, caressant ses reliefs et sublimant l'éclat de ses dorures tandis que la jeune femme pénétrait dans le temple.

L'intérieur baignait dans une atmosphère quasi divine grâce aux feux disposés savamment. Ces derniers, brûlant dans de petites vasques posées à même le sol, enrobaient le lieu d'halos mystiques.

Quelque part dans le temple retentit le tintement solitaire de carillons agités par le vent. Ceux-ci rendaient une étrange musique mêlés au martèlement de la pluie. Une musique angoissante…

Mal assurée, la danseuse s'approcha de l'autel et s'écroula à ses pieds.

Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti un tel malaise, ce vertige au parfum macabre.

Le corps prêt à se déchirer, Shasvati sentit une vague de souffrance la submerger. Pliant sous ce poids, elle poussa un cri qui résonna atrocement entre les murs sacrés.

Levant son visage ravagé, elle vit parmi la brume de ses larmes la double face d'Agni. Il émanait de cette statue une douce et sombre lumière due aux reflets des flammes sur le métal précieux.

Assis sur un bélier, Agni tout de suprématie levait fièrement ses sept bras. Sa peau aussi rouge que des braises incandescentes ressortait mystérieusement dans la semi-pénombre du lieu.

En cet instant, alors que Shasvati entrapercevait l'éclat rubis des yeux d'Agni, elle réalisa sa présence en ce temple.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussée à venir ici ? _

Tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever, la danseuse sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son dos.

— Calme-toi ma fille… entendit Shasvati, des larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues meurtries.

— Fais taire la voix des démons en ton esprit, dissous leur fiel… laisse la chaleur d'Agni réchauffer ton âme… poursuivit la voix masculine en un murmure apaisant.

La main toujours posée sur son dos semblait réchauffer son corps d'une chaleur bienfaitrice qui l'aida ainsi à se redresser.

Tremblante, Shasvati parvint à se mettre à genoux et à travers ses sanglots incontrôlés, discerna un vieil homme en tenue sacrée, lui aussi agenouillé devant elle.

— Que… que m'arrive-t-il ? bégaya la danseuse, déboussolée.

— Ton corps et ton esprit sont en éveil. Je l'ai senti à l'instant même où tu es entrée dans le temple. Prends garde...

Par delà le chaos régnant en elle, la jeune femme réussit à demander :

— Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

Avant de répondre, le sage porta son regard sur la statue d'Agni puis le ramena vers elle.

— Connais-tu la légende des cœurs maudits ?

Refoulant un autre vertige, Shasvati secoua la tête.

— Je vais alors te la conter...

Se redressant, il aida la danseuse à se mettre debout et la soutint afin qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. Ainsi, le prêtre la conduisit derrière l'autel où s'étendait un petit couloir. Ici, ils passèrent un encadrement caché par un voile diaphane et se retrouvèrent dans la cellule du sage.

Il fit allonger Shasvati sur un fin matelas avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et de tremper un linge dans un récipient d'eau claire.

— Il y a des siècles de cela, un ascète*, Vasuman, est tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille nommée Rajani. Il en vint à renier sa condition tant son amour l'avait dépossédé de sa personne. Il ne se nourrissait plus, ne buvait plus, ne dormait plus… il ne vivait plus.

Tout en parlant, le prêtre posa sur le front de Shasvati le linge mouillé d'eau de rose. Ce contact lui fit du bien et apaisa quelque peu le feu tourbillonnant dans son crâne.

— Maintes fois Vasuman essaya de la charmer mais elle resta insensible à ses tendres appels. La jeune fille était déjà éperdue d'amour pour un autre mais ce dernier ignorait les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, reprit le sage. Un jour, lassée par les efforts vains du pauvre amoureux, elle le rejeta afin qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Le cœur en lambeaux, répudié, il cria sa douleur en invoquant Kâli et Yama de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Cependant, les Dieux restèrent muets et aucun d'eux ne vinrent le chercher pour annihiler sa peine. Devenu fou par son chagrin et par son mal, il chercha l'homme dont était éprise Rajani. Une fois trouvé, Vasuman le tua puis lui arracha le cœur en jurant sur le nom de Vishnu ceci :

_**Que soit maudit chaque homme épris d'amour, que ce trouble sentiment devienne folie et pousse les amoureux aux actes les plus réprouvés ! Moi, Vasuman, aux regards de Vishnu et de la grande famille des Bharata, je jure de répandre ma souffrance sur les cœurs transis !**_

Shasvati se mit à trembler tandis que le sage récitait cette troublante déclaration.

— Malheureusement, continua le sage, les paroles de Vasuman se réalisèrent car lorsqu'il était encore ascète, il avait atteint la perfection spirituelle et par là, avait acquis certains pouvoirs. Ainsi, tous les hommes amoureux de Bharat* se retrouvèrent frappés par la malédiction et commirent des actes atroces mais… du haut de ses cieux divins, Vishnu, déçu du comportement de Vasuman, descendit sur terre pour lui retirer ses pouvoirs et le punir. Voici ses paroles :

_**Tu as été trop loin Vasuman et en conséquence, tu dois payer pour le mal que tu as répandu en mon Royaume… Que te sois retirés tous tes pouvoirs et que te sois interdite la quête de l'harmonie mystique !**_

Sur ces mots, Vishnu reprit le chemin des cieux et laissa Vasuman démuni de pouvoirs et de dignité. Cependant, le grand Dieu n'en est pas resté là. Convoquant Agni, il lui demanda de descendre sur terre et d'immoler Rajani sous les yeux de Vasuman. Agni accepta et dans ce rôle de divin bourreau, il réunit l'ancien ascète et Rajani. Vasuman, encore ignorant des intentions d'Agni, se mortifia lorsqu'il vit son aimée tombée à genoux sous une vive douleur. En effet, grâce à son grand pouvoir, Agni brûla le cœur de la jeune fille en sa poitrine avant de l'embraser tout entière. Criant, Vasuman se précipita vers elle, essaya de la couvrir de son corps pour étouffer les flammes mais ne parvint qu'à se brûler lui-même. Impuissant, il regarda le corps de Rajani se tordre, entendit ses hurlements avant de la voir rendre son dernier soupir, son corps devenu noir. Rendu plus dément qu'il ne l'était déjà, le visage et les bras défigurés par le feu, il souleva le cadavre calciné de Rajani et l'emporta dans un lieu inconnu de tous.

Le sage émit un petit soupir en voyant le regard de Shasvati perclus d'horreur.

— Qu'est devenu Vasuman ? finit-elle par demander faiblement.

— Nul ne le sait. La légende dit seulement qu'on ne le revit plus mais que sa malediction ne fut pas totalement levée...

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de la danseuse.

— Ce n'est qu'une légende… murmura-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre.

— Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse d'une légende ou d'une histoire réelle… les Dieux interviennent toujours. Vishnu et son jugement ou Agni et son Feu Sacrificiel ont accompli leur rôle. Il devait en être ainsi même si à tes yeux, cela te parait un douloureux sacrifice.

Shasvati hocha lentement la tête tout en essayant de comprendre les mots du sage. Se redressant, elle joignit ses mains pour remercier le vieil homme puis se releva fébrilement.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé Brahman* mais il me faut désormais rentrer au Palais.

— Je comprends ma fille, va, et qu'Agni te guide sur les sombres chemins de la vie.

Joignant de nouveau ses mains, elle s'inclina puis sortit rapidement de la cellule avant de s'élancer hors du temple.

De son côté, le sage rejoignit le cœur du sanctuaire et s'agenouilla devant la statue du Dieu.

Tête baissée, il se mit à prier avec ferveur et souhaita plus que jamais que la triste histoire des cœurs maudits ne soit qu'une légende.

**O°O°O**

**Parjanya*** Dieu hindou de la pluie

**Ascète*** Personne qui pratique une discipline spirituelle tendant à l'affranchissement de l'esprit par la mortification des sens

**Yama *** Dieu de l'empire des morts, messager ou dieu de la mort et juge des hommes

**Bharat *** Inde en hindi

**Brahman*** Membre de la caste sacerdotale, première des quatre grandes castes hindoues


	10. Jo bhi ho anjaam

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 10**

**Jo bhi ho anjaam***

_***Peu importe les conséquences **_

**O°**

La pluie avait rafraîchi l'atmosphère et le vent chassé les nuages si bien que la nuit dévoilait outrageusement sa parure d'étoiles. Levant son visage, Beckett contempla un instant les cieux mais ne s'attarda aucunement sur les points scintillants.

Ses prunelles fixaient un espace indigo qu'un petit astre étincelant n'embrochait pas.

Ce bleu lui rappelait les iris de la danseuse…

— Est-ce là que vous aviez rendez-vous, milord ?

La voix de Stanford le sortit de sa contemplation et ramenant son visage vers lui, l'aristocrate répondit :

— C'est ici. Par ailleurs, nous n'avons croisé personne à l'intérieur du Palais et je ne vois aucun garde dehors.

— Effectivement, répondit James.

— Avançons-nous, suggéra l'aristocrate en descendant les marches du parvis pour se rendre aux portes d'enceinte.

Ils traversèrent les jardins pour atteindre l'immense portail quand ils virent une ombre s'infiltrer entre les portes et faire signe à Beckett.

Portant la main à leurs épées, les deux britanniques s'approchèrent néanmoins de la sombre silhouette.

Reconnaissant malgré l'obscurité le serviteur d'Hem Kapûr, ils suivirent le domestique et se retrouvèrent hors du Palais.

Près d'une torche patientaient deux chevaux qui s'ébrouaient tranquillement.

— Il n'y a que deux chevaux, constata James.

— C'est suffisant. Aucun domestique ne monte à cheval ici. Cet Hem Kapûr s'est bien douté que je ne viendrai pas seul. Où va-t-on ? ajouta l'Envoyé, peu certain que le serviteur le comprenne.

Ce dernier pointa tout de même son doigt vers la ville signifiant sûrement que son maître s'y trouvait.

Ils enfourchèrent alors leurs montures et descendirent jusqu'à la cité pour se glisser dans les rues de Panaji.

**O°**

A l'approche de minuit, la ville ne désemplissait pas comme si ses habitants ne dormaient jamais. Des étales éclairées par de petites lanternes proposaient encore leur marchandises malgré l'heure tardive. Ainsi, plusieurs halos de lumières colorées pigmentaient le dédale formant la cité indienne.

L'averse tombée plus tôt semblait avoir purifié l'air qui embaumait les épices fraîches et le parfum des fleurs déposées aux pieds des autels au coin des rues.

Suivant leur guide, ils empruntèrent une ruelle plus étroite encore que celles qu'ils employé jusqu'ici. Plus sombre que les précédentes, celle-ci semblait également moins sûre…

Cutler resserra sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et balaya de son œil la fine artère dans laquelle il s'était engagé.

Pour seul éclairage, on pouvait percevoir ci et là quelques cercles de lumières maladifs derrière le verre poussiéreux des fenêtres.

Le serviteur d'Hem Kapûr s'arrêta brusquement et tendit son bras en direction d'une porte à moitié cachée par une lourde tenture.

Il n'y avait pas d'ouverture à cette grande bâtisse au style oriental, seuls des bas reliefs et moucharabiehs ornaient l'extérieur comme beaucoup d'endroit à Panaji.

— Nous avons vraisemblablement rendez-vous ici, nota Cutler avec ce flegme si caractéristique de sa personne.

— Y allons-nous ? demanda Stanford en avançant son cheval à hauteur du sien.

— Le choix ne nous est guère offert, répondit l'aristocrate en mettant pied à terre.

En dépit de ses réticences, James suivit son employeur qui déjà, se dirigeait vers la porte.

Leur guide tapa quatre fois au battant comme s'il exécutait une sorte de code. Dans un crissement, un petit volet s'ouvrit et deux yeux noircis de khôl dardèrent leurs prunelles sur celle du domestique d'Hem Kapûr.

— _Kuta samkewa mem lik ? _demanda une voix derrière la porte.

— _Bagal men chhurî, muh me Râm Râm_, répondit le serviteur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et libère une faible auréole orangée sur le sol sablonneux de la cité.

Dans l'encadrement apparut un homme de grande taille vêtu d'une costume traditionnel de couleur bordeau. Son crâne dépourvu de cheveux et son visage peu avenant était à moitié défiguré. On pouvait même apercevoir dans la semi pénombre une épaisse cicatrice serpenter dans son cou et disparaitre dans le col de sa tunique…

Le guide joignit rapidement ses mains puis murmura quelque chose au géant. Ce dernier finit par hocher la tête en regardant successivement Beckett et Stanford puis les invita à le suivre d'un mouvement de bras.

Serrant les dents, Cutler passa la porte suivi de James.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un étroit couloir où deux hommes n'auraient pu marcher côte à côte.

L'écho d'un intense brouhaha résonnait entre ces cloisons rapprochées où l'on devinait derrière, l'air nonchalant d'une musique indienne.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse tapisserie verte où s'ébattaient des motifs compliqués. Des renfoncements prévus à cette effet abritaient plusieurs bougies dont la cire, pleureuse, étalait ses larmes sur leur plateau.

Au bout du corridor le gardien ouvrit une porte massive qui libéra un nuage de fumée emprunt de tabac et d'opium

Sortant vivement un mouchoir de sa poche, Beckett le plaqua sur son nez et sa bouche.

Plissant son regard gris, il observa la salle qui lui faisait face.

Celle-ci était pleine, au point tel que ses occupants semblaient vivre d'un souffle unique. Cet effet était accentué par la décoration même de l'endroit. De lourds tapis, coussins et tentures aux teintes foncées, carmine, grenat, pourpre, émeraude, ornaient le sol, sofas et murs. Des peintures plus que suggestives émergeaient ci et là d'océans de tissus tombants pour dévoiler leur obscénité. Des statues, d'un or brillant et vulgaire, luisaient sous l'éclat des flammes illuminant ce lieu de débauche.

Plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes peuplaient cette salle et parmi eux, des femmes peu vêtues sinuaient entre les mains baladeuses pour servir à boire ou encore, se penchaient lascivement pour proposer quelques services à ces messieurs.

— Un bordel ! s'exclama Stanford en écarquillant son regard bleu.

Une jeune femme passa près de lui, un sein impudiquement découvert par sa tunique trop lâche. La couleur ocrée de sa peau et celle plus cuivrée de son mamelon eurent raison du teint clair du second qui rougit fortement.

— De toute évidence, conclut Cutler, dégoûté, sans même accorder un regard à la servante.

De loin, dans un profond renfoncement abritant une table et une multitude de coussins, il aperçut Hem Kapûr, un proéminent turban ceignant sa tête.

Attablé, celui-ci leva sa main et l'agita en direction du britannique.

Réprimant son désir de faire demi tour, ce dernier s'engagea dans ce dédale humain et serpenta jusqu'au seigneur de Mysore.

— Je vous en prie, déclara Hem Kapûr en tendant sa main vers une chaise libre.

S'asseyant, Cutler planta son regard dans celui de l'Indien, le forçant à déclarer :

— Cet endroit doit certainement vous étonner.

—Pour le moins, répondit Beckett, les lames de ses iris plantées dans celles de son interlocuteur.

Il gardait obstinément son mouchoir plaqué sur ses narines.

Un rire gras secoua le corps de l'hindou.

— Je présume que vous… comment dit-on cela dans votre langue… ne fréquentez pas ce genre d'endroit ?

— Mon emploi du temps est assez chargé pour ne pas me compromettre en ces lieux frivoles, répondit froidement l'aristocrate.

Un autre rire agita la panse d'Hem Kapûr.

— Il me semble que votre pays préfère considérer les plaisirs de la chair comme un travers alors que nous, nous préférons la sublimer.

Sur ces paroles, il empoigna une servante qui passait par là et l'assit sur sa cuisse grasse.

La fille était jeune, très jeune, peut-être une quinzaine d'années malgré le maquillage qui fardait son visage. Elle portait une tunique outrageuse dont la transparence ne cachait rien de ses courbes.

Cette dernière n'esquissa pas un mouvement lorsque la main du seigneur se resserra sur sa taille fine. Le regard baissé, elle arborait la plus parfaite servitude mais l'aristocrate nota un infime mouvement de recul lorsque les doigts grossiers de l'Indien caressèrent son ventre plat.

Un rictus ironique habilla les traits de l'Envoyé.

— Je crains que nous ne partagions pas le même avis. Je ne suis cependant pas ici pour parler de la manière dont j'occupe mes soirée, déclara sèchement Cutler. Je présume que votre aide n'est pas désintéressée. Je vous écoute.

Hem Kapûr déglutit bruyamment avant de repousser la servante qui s'enfuit rapidement derrière un rideau.

— Bien. Sachez pour commencer que je connais les intentions de votre royaume. Cela ne me gêne aucunement, au contraire, elle permettra à mon pays de se débarrasser de certaines… comment dit-on… nuisances.

L'Envoyé étira quelque peu ses lèvres en un sourire ironique.

— Vous ne précisez pas pour " qui " Panaji est une nuisance mais cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je connais déjà la réponse. Le sud de votre pays voire une bonne partie du nord est en conflit avec le royaume d'Umashankar. Il est une nuisance pour les plus grands car ses richesses sont conséquentes et augmentent un peu plus chaque jour. Ajoutons à cela que des groupes d'hommes venant de toute l'Inde s'installent à Panaji et de ce fait, grossissent sa population pour en déserter d'autres. Son royaume prend de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Le regard du seigneur de Mysore était étréci, chaque propos tenus par le lord ayant attisé le brasier de sa convoitise.

Dents serrés, Hem Kapûr maugréa quelques mots dans sa langue aux airs d'insultes.

— Plait-il ? demanda sournoisement Cutler.

— Rien qui vous ait destiné, répondit l'Indien, son accent grinçant plus que jamais.

_Pas encore_… songea l'aristocrate en faisant tourner le verre d'alcool qu'on venait de lui servir. A en juger par l'odeur, il s'agissait d'un whisky. Un bon whisky même… certainement le fruit de la contrebande.

— Vous êtes bien informé, milord. Puisque vous détenez autant d'informations, autant passer à… l'essentiel, commença Bharat.

Tandis que son interlocuteur s'exprimait, l'Envoyé nota que ce dernier parlait vraiment bien l'anglais ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interroger.

Il lui avait récemment avoué qu'il possédait plusieurs cordes à son arc… cela signifierait-il que le monde occidental ne lui était pas inconnu ?

— Je veux qu'Umashankar soit destitué et son royaume supprimé !

— Ceci est votre souhait et non celui de l'Angleterre. Exprimé ainsi, votre démarche semble trop radicale.

Un petit rire secoua le gosier d'Hem Kapûr avant qu'il ne réponde :

—Dites-moi ce que votre Angleterre désire alors ?

Avalant une petite gorgée d'alcool, l'aristocrate répondit.

— Nous voulons proposer au Prince Umashankar de céder son territoire contre une protection personnelle. Bien entendu, cette protection s'accompagne de conditions : une pleine ouverture maritime et un accès illimité au port, la libre circulation et autorité de l'armée anglaise dans la ville, la construction d'une ambassade britannique ainsi qu'un total droit décisionnaire concernant Panaji.

Le regard de l'Indien se plissa quelque peu.

— Cela ne semble pas équitable.

— Allons… il en va tout de même d'une ancienne famille indienne dont le patrimoine culturel ainsi que les richesses sont à préserver absolument.

— Il y a un mot qui vous brûle les lèvres, milord, déclara Bharat en vidant le contenu d'un petit verre bleu.

Cette fois, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de rire et son éclat rejoignit ceux gras qui animaient le bordel.

En effet, le mot "comptoir" chatouillait sa langue et faisait briller ses pupilles.

— Il s'agit d'une simple formalité. Nous ne pouvons passez outre certaines mesures, vous en conviendrez. De plus, cela vous est grandement profitable car lorsque l'Angleterre aura momentanément pris le contrôle de Panaji et diminué le rôle de son Prince, vous, ainsi que les autres puissants de ce pays, retrouveront leur tranquillité. Voyez comme nos intérêts se rejoignent.

Hem Kapûr parut réfléchir un instant en sondant le regard clair de l'Envoyé.

Derrière celui-ci, les joues encore rosies, se tenait Stanford aussi immobile qu'une statue. Le jeune homme gardait le visage baissé, son œil fixé sur l'épaule de son employeur.

— Bien, déclara enfin le seigneur de Mysore. Je peux donc vous proposer mon aide comme je l'avais prévu.

— Vous le pouvez, assura Cutler.

La salle changea soudainement d'ambiance quand une silhouette féminine grimpa sur une petite estrade encombrée de tissus et de coussins. Celle-ci, seulement vêtue d'un jupon diaphane dévoilait son torse nu dans une vision des plus érotiques. Ses long cheveux dénoués tombaient sur ses épaules et caressaient son dos tandis qu'elle posait contre sa poitrine une sitar dorée.

Entamant une mélodie aux notes lourdes, elle leva son visage pour balayer de son regard la salle et finit par l'ancrer dans celui du britannique.

Ce fut comme si l'alcool qu'il venait de boire s'était transformé en huile bouillante dans son estomac. Non qu'elle ressemblait à cette fille mais ses grands yeux sombres lui rappelèrent ceux de la danseuse.

Essayant de détendre chaque muscle tendu de son corps, il se força à détourner la tête pour fixer à nouveau le visage d'Hem Kapûr.

De son côté, James Stanford contemplait, subjugué, la musicienne jouer de son instrument.

— Voilà un spectacle intéressant, déclara l'Indien d'un ton lubrique.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour assister à quelques spectacles indécents. Je vous écoute, le rappela énergiquement Beckett en tentant de chasser une nouvelle fois le visage de la danseuse de son esprit.

— Connaissez-vous un homme que l'on nomme le Sri Sumbhajee ? demanda Bharat.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? rétorqua l'aristocrate.

Evidement qu'il connaissait le nom d'un des sept criminels les plus recherchés des mers et des océans !

—Je crois que cet homme va pouvoir vous aider à concrétiser vos projets. Imaginez que plusieurs attaques surprennent la cité par la mer afin d'affaiblir la ville et…

— Il est hors de quest… commença Cutler avant qu'une idée ne germe de son esprit.

Quoi de mieux qu'un soulèvement interne pour briser toutes les défenses de Panaji et donner une victoire totale à l'Angleterre ?

L'excitation fit battre plus rapidement son cœur en songeant qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups en capturant également le vil pirate.

— Et comment allez-vous le convaincre de jouer ce rôle pour nous ?

Hem Kapûr sourit largement avant de rétorquer.

— Subhaan Allah*, Panaji est riche ! Il viendra.

— Espérons qu'il saura tenir parole, conclut Beckett en se levant.

— Je vous tiens informé, milord.

— Je l'escompte.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner pour demander au Seigneur de Mysore :

— Par curiosité, que veux dire la phrase permettant d'entrer ici ?

— _Bagal men chhurî, muh me Râm Râm ? _

— Oui c'est cela.

L'Indien esquissa un sourire ironique en tournant son regard vers la musicienne à moitié nue.

— Un poignard sous l'aisselle… le nom de Rāma dans la bouche.

A son tour, Beckett esquissa un sourire railleur avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir définitivement de ce lieu de débauche.

_Un poignard sous l'aisselle, le nom de Rāma dans la bouche... _autrement dit, miel sur les lèvres, fiel sur le cœur.

Lorsque Beckett grimpa sur son cheval, il songea que cette phrase seyait parfaitement à Bharat Hem Kapûr.

**O°O°O**

Tel un saphir dans un somptueux écrin, les bassins intérieurs offraient ses eaux turquoise aux arches et alcôves dorées. Tout semblait agencé pour donner au regard mortel une vision enchanteresse. Chaque bordure, bas relief ou linteau était ouvragé et sculpté dans la plus extrême minutie.

Les flammes des torches baignaient ce lieu d'une lumière tamisée, ajoutant à l'atmosphère un aspect mystérieux.

Le bassin principal était divisé en deux parties : l'un était assez grand et permettait une nage d'environ vingt mètres, décoré en son centre par une gigantesque statue de Naga*. Les écailles d'argent et d'or de sa queue de serpent dévoilaient leur lustre aux flammes dansantes. Son buste de femme luisait indolemment et sa tête parfaite était sertie d'une couronne majestueuse s'alliant à l'éclat précieux de son regard émeraude.

L'eau au centre de laquelle reposait la Naga était parée de fleur et de petites bougies flottant lymphatiquement.

Quant à l'autre bassin, celui-ci était plus petit et permettait de garder pied ou même de s'asseoir afin de se préparer pour quelques rituels ou se détendre pour un bain.

Ce fut ce dernier que la jeune femme choisit pour s'immerger dans l'eau, totalement nue.

Dans cet autre univers, elle écouta un instant le chant de l'onde résonner à ses oreilles. Comme tout était paisible , atténué…

Peu important.

Le temps comme le monde paraissaient suspendus, accrochés à des secondes inexistantes.

Même respirer semblait superficiel.

Tandis que ses pensées s'égaraient, Shasvati se sentit vivement tirée vers la surface. Clignant des yeux, elle vit le visage de Param à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux noirs abritant une lueur inquiète.

Il se tenait sur le rebord du bassin, à genoux, penché sur la jeune femme.

— Que faisais-tu ? demanda-t-il en prenant le visage de la danseuse dans ses mains.

— Je… pardonne-moi mon Prince… j'ai dû perdre la notion du temps.

— Ce genre de jeu peut mal finir, dit-il rudement.

— Je sais oui… mais j'étais si bien... pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, répondit-elle, bouleversée par le ton de son amant.

Reculant un peu, le Prince regarda un instant la jeune femme. Le khôl qui maquillait sempiternellement ses yeux s'était dilué sous l'eau et marquait sa peau d'une ombre noire.

— Excuse-moi… mon esprit n'est pas en paix et je suis facilement irritable. De plus, le malaise que tu as fait tout à l'heure m'a inquiété…

S'approchant, Shasvati s'appuya sur le rebord et tendit son bras pour s'emparer de la main de Param.

Cette nuit, le Prince Umashankar apparaissait en toute simplicité, aucun turban ceignait sa tête pour marquer son appartenance. Il était vêtu une longue tunique sombre, fermée par une ceinture de soie blanche et ne portait même pas ses lunettes ce qui faisait légèrement plisser son regard noir.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Tu as des préoccupations bien plus importantes.

Pressant les doigts de la jeune femme, il balaya de son œil la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Quand je vois cela, j'ai l'impression que l'éternité à honoré ce Palais comme si rien ne pouvait l'arracher à ma famille ou même le détruire. Pourtant, ces eaux claires peuvent dès demain devenir rouges de sang.

Shasvati frissonna en sentant Param tressaillir, ses entrailles déchirées sous le chaos de ses réflexions.

—J'ai bien conscience de la richesse que recèle mes terres et du faste de cet endroit, reprit Param, amer. Mes ancêtres ont voulu rendre hommages aux Dieux en leur offrant une résidence terrestre mais ils ont oublié la convoitise des hommes. Plus le temps détend son cours et plus je regrette la trouvaille de mon père. Sans ces maudits saphirs, l'héritage de ma famille ne serait pas en danger.

— Cesse donc de te faire du mal. Tu as poursuivi l'œuvre de ton père et celle de tes aïeuls. Ton royaume et ton peuple s'agrandissent de jour en jour. Panaji est comme une sorte de terre promise où les hommes se rendent pour travailler et subvenir aux besoins de leur famille. Tu as déjà offert à beaucoup de personnes la quiétude qu'ils n'espéraient plus. Combien de Rajas ont fait cela pour des miséreux ?

Le Prince soupira.

— Mon père avait raison… il m'avait dit de faire attention, de ne pas trop promettre à ceux qui n'ont rien. Ainsi, je n'ai fait qu'attiser la colère de ceux qui jalousaient Panaji. Oui, des hommes viennent plus nombreux pour s'installer ici mais dans le seul but de s'enrichir et non plus pour trouver cette quiétude dont tu parlais. J'ai tenté de réfréner les mouvements anarchistes mais ces derniers savent endoctriner les braves gens. Si Panaji ne se fait pas attaquer par l'extérieur, ce sera une révolte intérieure qui détruira ce que mes ancêtres ont construit.

— Tu te sous-estimes, mon Prince. Tu es aimé, peut-être pas autant que tu le voudrais mais tu as tes fidèles, déclara la jeune femme en pressant à nouveau les doigts de Param.

— Trop peu nombreux… je n'ai pas confiance en Hem Kapûr, son regard est plus venimeux que le venin du naja* ! Quant à cet Anglais, il transpire l'ambition à l'image de son pays et je ne peux que courber la tête et accepter leur aide !

Sur ces mots, il lâcha la main de Shasvati pour la porter à son front brûlant.

— Puisse la folie m'emporter avant la révolte. Tout m'échappe… murmura le Prince.

Ravalant ses larmes devant la détresse de son amant, Shasvati sortit de l'eau pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Défaisant la ceinture qui nouait sa longue tunique, elle en écarta les pans pour découvrir son torse.

— Nous verrons cela demain… Oublie cette nuit tous ces maux qui te rongent et profites de la grandeur de ton Palais et de ceux qui t'aiment, souffla-t-elle en se penchant dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers.

Las de lutter, la main de Param quitta son front pour venir caresser le dos de Shasvati dont la bouche avide remontait vers celle du Prince.

L'excitation monta comme une vague déferlante dans leurs deux corps. Trop d'émotions s'y étaient succédées en peu de temps, trop de tensions déchiraient leurs esprits et leurs entrailles sans qu'ils n'en sachent la cause.

Se débarrassant de son sarong, Param rentra dans l'eau tout en entraînant Shasvati.

La serrant contre lui, il laissa les jambes de son amante entourer sa taille sans cesser de l'embrasser.

— Dis-le moi… murmura-t-il, le souffle court en s'écartant un instant.

Le cœur de Shasvati fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait.

Et c'était aussi ce qu'elle désirait.

Reprenant les lèvres de Param, la danseuse appuya plus fortement son bas-ventre contre celui du Prince.

— Dis-le moi… continua-t-il en la plaquant contre la paroi du bassin. Dis-le moi…

Une larme salvatrice coula sur la joue de la jeune femme pour se perdre sur l'onde mouvante.

— Je suis à toi… répondit-elle dans un souffle en laissant Param la faire sienne.

Se gorgeant de ces mots, de ce corps et de ce cœur qui s'offraient totalement, il enclencha une cadence rythmée par leur berceau aquatique.

— Je suis à toi… je suis à toi… rien… ne changera… répéta-t-elle comme une litanie, ses paroles entrecoupées par des gémissements.

Les mains de Shasvati s'agrippaient aux épaules glissantes du Prince tandis que le plaisir prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

— J'ai… besoin… de toi… parvint-il à dire parmi les limbes de l'abandon et de la volupté.

— Je sais, gémit-elle, le corps transi mais l'esprit désespérément présent.

Tous les deux l'avaient toujours su.

Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi évident qu'en cet instant…

**O°O°O**

**Subhaan Allah*** « Dieu soit loué »

**Naga*** Créature mythologique hindoue, mi-femme mi-serpent

**Rāma*** Dieu hindou considérée comme le septième avatar du dieu Vishnu. Il est l'image de l'homme parfait.

**Naja*** Serpent originaire de l'Inde.


	11. La trahison de Gangâ

Bien le bonjour aux quelques lecteurs qui me reste ^^ Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis ma dernière publication et je m'en excuse. Mon changement de vie est la cause de ce long retard… Mea culpa ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaître la suite ! Mes hommages…

Pour le récapitulatif : Beckett et Bharat Hem Kapûr ont conclu une alliance pour faire tomber le royaume de Param. Ils comptent sur le Sri Sumbhajee pour attaquer Panaji afin de destituer le Prince Umashankar.

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 11**

**La trahison de Gangâ**

**O°**

Installé à son bureau, le Prince Umashankar lisait un rapport d'un de ses contremaîtres royaux. Concentré sur sa lecture, il n'entendit pas trois petits coups tapés à sa porte…

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix s'éleva derrière les battants et brisa l'étude studieuse de Param :

— Votre Majesté ?

— Entrez.

Samundra pénétra dans le bureau, quelques feuillets coincés sous son bras.

— Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. Voici les documents que vous m'avez demandé pour le Holî*. Je crois que la fête sera fantastique cette année ! ajouta le conseiller du Prince, sempiternellement débonnaire.

— Comment le pourrait-elle, mon ami... cela ne dépend pas de nos efforts mais de l'humeur du peuple, répondit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

— Les festivités ont toujours calmé les esprits, comptons sur le Holî pour réprimer quelques tensions.

Param se leva pour se poster devant la grande fenêtre dominant la grande cour intérieure. Plus loin, par delà le mur d'enceinte et la cité s'étendait le bleu de l'océan.

Le soleil se reflétait sur son drap chatoyant pour le nimber de reflets irisés...

—Je l'espère Randir, dit le Prince, ses iris noires perdues dans sa contemplation.

Alors qu'il gorgeait sa vue de ce paysage enchanteur, les paroles du jeune garçon lui revinrent en mémoire.

_**Prends garde à l'océan… l'eau aidera le feu à détruire l'Éternelle…**_

Cela avait-il une signification ou était-ce seulement les divagations d'un esprit malade ?

Les bras croisés contre son torse, Param ferma les yeux, absorbé par ses réflexions.

Une longue minute s'écoula dans un silence interrogateur.

— Mon Prince ? demanda le Conseiller en fronçant ses sourcils épais.

— Je dois m'absenter, déclara soudainement Param en abandonnant Randir et ses feuillets sur le Holî.

**O°**

Sans même accorder un regard aux gardes royaux qui se courbaient sous son passage, le Prince sortit du Palais, traversa la cour intérieure avant d'emprunter l'immense escalier de pierres menant à la jungle et à ses temples.

Une fois arrivé aux pieds des marches, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la masse verdoyante devant ses yeux. Comme si la main de l'homme n'avait jamais souillé le monde, la forêt tropicale s'étendait à perte de vue. Seuls quelques dieux semblaient avoir osé pénétrer ce lieu pour y installer leur résidence terrestre.

Se remettant en marche, il traversa un petit pont de bois surplombant un indolent cours d'eau.

Param continua son chemin et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la jungle, avançant parmi les arbres sur un sentier formé par les nombreux passages.

Rapidement, le Prince trouva le lieu qu'il cherchait. Le grand autel coloré contrastait avec l'émeraude de la végétation. Plusieurs miniatures représentant des divinités souriantes gardaient cet endroit et lui donnaient un caractère mystique. Un petit escalier descendait dans un bassin rond fait de nacre qu'un fin cours d'eau alimentait plus loin. En son centre se trouvait une sorte de vasque de marbre emplie d'une onde brillante.

Param descendit les quelques marches et s'immergea jusqu'à la taille et s'arrêta devant le réceptacle immaculé. Celui-ci contenait un peu d'eau du Gange, renouvelée sans cesse pour que l'on puisse prier le grand fleuve.

Des hommes étaient exclusivement attelés à cette tâche, faisant de longs voyages pour réapprovisionner l'eau divine.

Le Prince joignit alors ses mains tout en fermant les yeux. En cet instant, il n'était pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais une part de lui même, cette même part d'héritage et de tradition ancestrale, semblait lui donner un remède à ses maux.

C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans l'eau, l'esprit momentanément apaisé par de nouveaux espoirs.

**O°**

Son pas accordé à celui de l'Envoyé, Stanford racontait à son supérieur l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Hem Kapûr. Ce dernier avait donné un deuxième et unique rendez-vous afin d'orchestrer l'attaque de Panaji. Pour plus de discrétion, le mysorien avait convenu d'une entrevue avec le second de l'émissaire britannique.

— Hem Kapûr est parvenu à contacter Sumbhajee, chuchota James, mal à l'aise. Il m'a confié qu'après avoir proposé la mission visant à attaquer Panaji, le pirate se serait énervé avant d'accepter.

— L'appât du gain est plus fort que tout pour les pirates. Cependant, nous devons nous préparer à une mutinerie. Sumbhajee voudra sûrement se jouer de la Compagnie, répondit Beckett en s'attardant un instant sur un buisson de roses rouges.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans les jardins intérieurs du Palais, une de ces merveilles mille fois citées et illustrées dans les livres prisés par les femmes anglaises.

La beauté de ces lieux était à couper le souffle. Il semblait même impensable de croire que des mains humaines avaient réussi à créer un tel décor.

Au centre du Palais, le jardin rectangulaire était entouré par des balcons ornés de jasmins aux fleurs immaculées, accouplés à des rubans de bougainvilliers d'un rose intense. Les milliers de pétales embellissaient les balustrades et les moucharabiehs pour une vision des plus lointaines et orientales.

Dans cette cour habitée par une centaine d'espèces végétales surgissaient ci et là quelques fontaines en métal étincelant. La plus grande se trouvait au centre du jardin et libérait un flot lascif qui émettait une agréable musique aquatique.

Le chaud soleil indien transperçait le feuillage des palmiers, des manguiers et des grands orangers pour filtrer sur l'herbe et les pavés de cet Eden hindou.

— Pensez-vous que nous sommes en danger ? demanda Stanford en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

— Soyez assuré que nous avons le contrôle. Avant de prendre la mer, nous avions convenu avec lord Walpole que trois navires de la Compagnie suivraient le _"Conqueror" _accompagnés de deux bâtiments militaires. Evidemment, ces cinq vaisseaux sont armés et transportent de quoi constituer une respectable petite armée. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous avons de quoi nous protéger, se rengorgea l'aristocrate avec un sourire froid.

James tiqua à l'entente de ces paroles calculatrices. Ainsi l'Angleterre avait prévu d'attaquer d'une façon ou d'une autre…

— Bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre, l'estomac serré en tournant son visage vers l'aristocrate.

Ce dernier regardait d'un œil d'esthète le lieu qui l'entourait, appréciant cette végétation luxuriante et bigarrée.

En observant discrètement son supérieur, Stanford se fit la réflexion que ce dernier était aussi dur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Son œil métallique semblait disséquer chaque élément qu'il contemplait ou perçait à jour, chaque regard qu'il croisait.

C'était un homme inquiétant que sa modeste taille ne diminuait aucunement. Au contraire, par delà le tissu de sa lourde veste, se découpaient des épaules carrées que l'on devinait athlétiques à force d'entraînements militaires intensifs. Il suffisait de lui serrer la main pour s'apercevoir que Cutler Beckett n'avait rien d'un homme chétif et dépourvu de vigueur.

Par ailleurs, la perruque poudrée qui cachait son crâne ajoutait au caractère fort et ambitieux du personnage sans pour autant lui donner un air ridicule.

Il émanait de l'aristocrate une aura suffisante percluse d'autorité qui ne laissait aucunement place à l'insubordination.

L'homme semblait de fer et non de chair mais… seulement en apparence.

L'Envoyé, contrairement aux idées de Stanford, était loin de ressentir cette froide assurance ou du moins, cette dernière s'égarait de plus en plus souvent.

Son esprit, hanté par la danseuse aux yeux bleus, palliait à cette ignominie en accomplissant sa mission.

— Dites-moi quand la première attaque surviendra ? exigea Cutler.

le second marqua un léger temps avant de répondre, son sens des valeurs combattant celui du devoir. Son rêve d'intégrer la Compagnie afin de subvenir aisément à ses besoins puis de fonder une famille semblait plus flou.

_Fallait-il vraiment user de telles manigances pour servir son pays et ses désirs personnels ?_

— Dans quatre jours aura lieu la troisième fête du Holî dans la cité… finit par lâcher Stanford en passant une main derrière sa nuque moite. Le navire de Sumbhajee, dissimulé jusqu'alors dans une anse hors des frontières de Panaji canonnera le fort. Au même moment, deux groupes de pirates à terre s'infiltreront dans la ville pour attaquer la garde royale et saccager ce qu'ils trouveront sur leur chemin.

— De quoi déstabiliser les défenses d'Umashankar, conclut l'aristocrate, l'œil brillant.

— Milord… cela n'a rien d'honnête ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Stanford, rongé par la culpabilité.

Le jeune homme s'était immobilisé, la bouche entrouverte sous la consternation.

L'Envoyé s'arrêta avant de se retourner lentement. Il planta son regard dans celui de son subordonné sans ciller.

— Qui êtes-vous donc pour juger de l'immoralité de mes plans ? rétorqua-t-il froidement, son oeil habité par l'éclat de l'ambition et celui d'un mal inconnu. J'agis dans le but louable de servir l'Angleterre et la couronne ! Depuis des siècles les hommes combattent entre eux pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitent, cela n'est pas plus inconvenant aujourd'hui que ça l'était à l'époque.

Dents serrées, un muscle tressautait sur la mâchoire de James. Les paroles de l'Envoyé, assénées comme la plus évidente des vérités, avaient atteint ses tympans avec fracas.

— Vous êtes un bon élément Stanford, veillez à surveiller vos propos ou je pourrais nourrir des doutes concernant vos motivations au sein de la Compagnie des Indes, ajouta l'aristocrate d'un ton glacial.

Incapable de parler, tiraillé entre la colère et le désir de garder sa place, il finit par courber la tête.

**O°**

Après avoir donné congés à son second, Beckett était resté un moment dans les jardins.

Il passa un doigt dans le col de sa lavallière dans l'espoir de respirer un peu mieux.

Cutler avait retiré sa veste qu'il portait sur son bras. Les cieux de Panaji étaient bien trop brûlants pour supporter ce genre de vêtement. Cependant, sa chemise collait tout de même à sa peau et son veston lui entravait sa respiration.

_Maudit climat_… pensa-t-il en se rendant sous l'ombre d'un oranger fleuri.

Un peu plus tôt, son cœur s'était violemment mis à battre et cela n'était pas totalement dû à la météo ni aux paroles de Stanford.

Il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité. Ses pensées constamment tournées vers cette sorcière aux yeux saphir étaient soumises à une abjecte attirance.

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes alors qu'un intense sentiment de haine courait le long de ses veines.

Il était temps de remédier à ce problème.

**O°O°O**

Cela faisait deux jours que les habitants de Panaji célébraient le Holî et en dépit des tensions régnant dans la cité, la fête avait allégé l'atmosphère. Les enfants chantaient dans les rues décorées, les commerçants étalaient sur des nattes leurs jattes de poudres multicolores et les femmes préparaient les offrandes dédiées à Kama, le dieu du désir.

En ce troisième jour de fête il était rituel pour les festoyeurs de lancer en l'air des poignées de poudre pour célébrer le printemps et ses couleurs, relatif à la saison des amours.

En cette occasion, les portes du Palais avaient été ouvertes afin que le peuple puisse fêter le Holî avec leur Prince.

La grande cour extérieure était comble, les tuniques des hommes et les saris des femmes redoublant de couleurs pour créer une vague vivante et bigarrée.

Param était au balcon principal et tenait son rôle de souverain, la tête cernée par un majestueux turban rouge assorti à son pajama kurta. Concentré, il regardait d'un œil méditatif la foule couronnée d'un énorme nuage bariolé.

Des rires et des bribes de chants religieux lui parvenaient à ses oreilles en une joyeuse rumeur…

— Voyez votre majesté, le peuple est en liesse. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que la fête serait fantastique cette année ? déclara malicieusement Samundra.

—Il semblerait, répondit Param en souriant fugacement. J'imagine fort bien que nos célébrations sont à l'opposé des vôtres, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'Envoyé.

— Il est vrai que je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel spectacle... dit Beckett d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude.

Un vertige ne le quittait plus depuis quelques heures comme si un événement important allait se produire. C'était comme une sorte d'appréhension et d'impatience toute à la fois…

— Nos coutumes sont beaucoup moins exubérantes, continua néanmoins Cutler avec une pointe de supériorité, non sans avoir regardé l'heure à sa montre à gousset.

_**Bientôt…**_

Umashankar laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

— Oui, je vois… des jours fériés et des fêtes ressemblant à des processions mortuaires.

L'Envoyé s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit le regard du Prince quitter le sien pour se poser par-dessus son épaule. Cutler ressentit à ce même instant son estomac se nouer.

Quand il se retourna, Beckett se confronta à la danseuse aux yeux bleus. Son sari grenat épousait son corps et chacune de ses courbes d'une façon qu'il trouva immédiatement indécente.

Comme s'il n'existait pas, elle fixait Param qui s'avança vers elle pour lui murmurer des paroles en hindi.

— Je t'attendais.

— Je sais…oui… pardonne-moi… je ne me sens pas très bien… peut-être devrais-je retourn…

— J'ai besoin de toi, la coupa-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. S'il-te-plait…

Le regard du Param brillait sous la sincérité de cette demande.

— Très bien, répondit-elle après un temps, mal à l'aise à cause du britannique non loin.

— Merci, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Je n'y croyais pas tu sais... je ne pensais pas que mon peuple m'accorderait cette trêve.

— Je le sais…

Elle sentait le regard de l'Anglais peser sur elle comme un poignard fiché au creux de ses reins.

La danseuse détestait cela mais elle préférait encore lui tourner le dos que d'être face à lui.

— Le Holî restera dans nos mémoires cette année ! s'enthousiasma Samundra, une main posée sur son ventre rebondi.

Alors que le Conseiller achevait sa phrase, le général de la garde, Ravish Pulak, se précipita sur le balcon. S'inclinant brièvement, il s'approcha de Param et Samundra puis les enjoignit à s'éloigner du balcon.

Pulak se pencha vers les deux hommes pour leur murmurer quelques mots que ni Shasvati ni Cutler n'entendirent.

Tandis qu'elle regardait Param, elle vit le regard de son amant s'écarquiller alors que le général lui parlait...

Sans dire un mot, il s'enfuit vivement suivi du général et de Samundra.

**O°**

— Comment se sont-ils infiltrés dans la ville ? Comment est-ce possible ! Explosa Param tout en traversant rapidement le Palais.

— Nul ne le sait votre Majesté ! répondit le Général Pulak en courant derrière le Prince.

— Cela est inadmissible ! Près de trois cent hommes sillonnent la cité jour et nuit et j'apprends qu'un groupe de pirates a été aperçu dans Panaji ! Seulement aperçu ! Où sont-ils à présent ?

D'ordinaire si posé, Param était hors de lui et au-delà… il était terrifié. Terrifié qu'une bande de criminels, de monstres puissent faire du mal à des femmes ou à des enfants de son royaume.

Arrivé dans les écuries, il grimpa sur le premier cheval harnaché. Le talonnant sans perdre une seconde, il emprunta une autre sortie afin de ne pas alerter les bonnes gens fêtant allègrement le Holî.

Une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, il pria sans même s'en rendre compte la déesse de l'Inde de protéger Panaji.

Une nouvelle fois…

**O°**

Alors que le Prince Umashankar se dirigeait vivement vers la cité, Cutler et Shasvati se retrouvèrent seuls sur le balcon.

Le dernier domestique s'était retiré pour vaquer à quelques tâches, les laissant tous deux dans leur étrange atmosphère.

Dans la cour du Palais, les habitants de Panaji continuaient à chanter et à rire, indifférents aux troubles qui tourmentaient l'Indienne et le britannique.

Le cœur de Beckett battait anormalement, son regard soudé au profil de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle, il était comme ensorcelé, soumis à cette vision si attirante et détestable à la fois.

Il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas la danseuse depuis qu'elle était là. Il n'avait même pas accordé un regard à sa montre pour vérifier l'heure de la première attaque.

Tout le reste semblait diluer dans cet ignoble délire !

La dernière barrière avait cédé.

**O°**

Param avait poussé son cheval jusqu'au cœur de la cité sans voir un seul pirate.

— Majesté !

Tournant la tête, le Prince vit le général Pulak accompagné d'une garde montée.

— Où sont-ils ? demanda Param sans ambages.

— Nous avons parcouru la ville et aucune trace d'un groupe armé. Nous ne…

— Je ne veux courir aucun risque ! le coupa-t-il.

— Bien votre Majesté, répondit Pulak.

Tandis que Param faisait tourner bride à son cheval, il se cabra violemment à l'entente d'une puissante détonation suivie de hurlements terrorisés.

**O°**

Shasvati fixait sans ciller la foule en contrebas. Ses doigts agrippaient la rambarde de pierre sous une peur incontrôlée.

Elle avait du mal à respirer tant son malaise était intense. Comme paralysée, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Les yeux baignés de larmes, le monde semblait s'être assombri sous la frayeur qui l'assaillait

Malgré la cohue, elle parvenait à entendre le souffle de l'Anglais comme s'il était tout près d'elle…

Elle sursauta viollement quand les mains de Beckett encerclèrent puissamment sa taille.

— Pourquoi... cette… attraction… murmura-t-il. Que m'as-tu fait… sorcière…

Le sang de Shasvati s'était glacé dans ses veines et seule filait dans ses artères une peur insidieuse.

— Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle dans sa langue sans comprendre les mots de l'aristocrate.

Elle n'osait même pas le toucher pour lui faire desserrer son emprise.

— Tu m'as ensorcelée... continua Beckett en caressant son ventre à travers son sari.

Son nez perdu dans sa chevelure, il humait son parfum de jasmin comme une drogue surpuissante.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher comme il était incapable de se défaire de Shasvati.

— Lâchez-moi ! répéta-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Puisant de la force dans son dégout, elle réussit à se dégager grâce à un vif mouvement d'épaule.

Courant vers la loge royale, elle se précipita vers la porte mais au moment d'enserrer la poignée, Cutler posa brutalement sa main sur le battant.

Il ne sait ce qui le poussa à verrouiller la serrure ni ce qu'il le fit se retourner vers la danseuse.

Un muscle tressautait sur sa mâchoire et ses yeux transperçaient ceux de la danseuse. Ce n'était plus que deux lames luisantes dans son visage transfiguré.

La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle regardait elle aussi cet homme au regard acier, la bouche entrouverte sous la frayeur.

— Tu n'es… qu'une catin… prononça doucement Beckett. Une simple putain…

Une pellicule de sueur luisait à son front comme s'il était la proie d'une violente fièvre.

Elle ne saisissait aucune de ces paroles mais sentait au plus profond d'elle-même leur violence.

Il baissa la tête en serrant ses poings, si fortement que ses phalanges blanchirent.

— Que m'as-tu fais… répéta-t-il comme s'il était affligé.

— Laissez-moi… partir, souffla la jeune femme en fixant intensément celui qui la retenait prisonnière.

Cette voix impie qu'il ne comprenait pas vint frapper ses oreilles pour insuffler en lui une rage terrible… et le plus violent des désirs jamais ressenti.

Sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter, il se jeta sur elle et l'emprisonna de ses bras.

Posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé de femmes auparavant.

Essayant de le repousser, Shasvati se débattait vivement mais ne parvenait qu'à renforcer l'étau qui la retenait.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, chaque muscle de son corps tendu sous cet ignoble outrage.

— Nahii * ! Cria la jeune femme en réussissant à se soustraire à son baiser.

Le contact de sa bouche était comme une brûlure sur ses lèvres.

Pour lui, ce fut comme une libération et une aliénation tout à la fois.

Réussissant à approcher sa main d'une petite sculpture de bronze trônant sur une console, elle essaya de s'en emparer quand Cutler intercepta son geste.

— Tu vas payer… pour ce que tu m'as fait, susurra-t-il comme un dément, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

Alors qu'il faisait chuter la jeune femme au sol, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent l'énorme explosion ni les cris apeurés de ceux qui festoyaient jusqu'alors.

**O°**

Retirant vivement son épée du fourreau, Param regarda la trentaine de pirates qui lui faisait face.

Sur leurs visages transparaissaient toute la cruauté dont il était capable et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à commettre le mal autour d'eux.

Le regard dur, le Prince eut une amère pensée pour la déesse qu'il avait prié un peu plus tôt.

Gangâ ne s'était pas attardée sur son r oyaume et pour Param, les cieux de Panaji étaient définitivement vides.

**O°O°O**

**Holî *** Fête hindoue des couleurs annonçant le printemps et célébrant Kama, le dieu du désir dans le sud de l'Inde.

**Nahii *** " non "


	12. Transe finale

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 12**

**Transe Finale**

**O°**

Une cinquantaine de soldats royaux avait rejoint Param. En tête de troupe, il regardait d'un œil méfiant les faces abîmées des pirates.

— Nous avons droit à son Altesse Royale en personne ! déclara un d'entre eux en faisant un pas en avant. Prosternez-vous les gars ! ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire noirâtre.

— Qui est votre capitaine ? demanda froidement le Prince, son cheval trépignant sous lui, agité par la tension de son cavalier.

— Je crois que tu l'sauras bien assez tôt ! répondit l'autre avant de libérer un rire grinçant.

— J'ai même hâte, siffla Param entre ses dents.

Sur ces mots, il talonna sa monture, l'épée au poing suivi du général Pulak et de ses hommes.

A leur tour, les pirates dégainèrent pour répondre à l'assaut.

Des hurlements résonnaient dans l'air vicié de cet après-midi, le sang jaillissant de blessures fraîchement administrées par les lames et les balles.

La rage qui animait Param était d'une violence telle que le goût du fer corrodait sinistrement sa langue.

Sautant de cheval, il se rua sur le pirate qui avait pris la parole pour abattre son cimeterre sur lui. Habile, le forban para son attaque et se fondit dans la bataille. Ce dernier ressentait une malsaine exaltation à combattre un Prince.

La terre s'était rapidement colorée de rouge et des corps gisaient déjà au sol.

D'une parade avisée, le pirate évita le coup de Param pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans le bras.

Serrant les dents, le Prince ressentit une puissante douleur le traverser. Ne voulant pas laisser son adversaire prendre le dessus, il occulta la souffrance et se redressa face au pirate.

— C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? railla-t-il qui goûta le sang de Param sur la lame de son cimeterre.

Autour d'eux, les hommes tombaient à terre, gardes royaux et forbans. Le paysage de fête s'était changé en un tableau macabre.

Laissant échapper un cri tout droit sorti de ses entrailles, le Prince fonça sur le pirate, dévia son attaque pour plonger son épée dans son ventre.

Le combat ne faisait que commencer.

**O°O°O**

Le jeune garçon avançait lentement dans le long couloir. Étrangement, le talon de ses petites chaussures ne faisait aucun bruit et nul mot ne s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

En cet instant, sa présence même semblait subtile comme s'il avait laissé une trace olfactive dans son sillage. Mais cela aussi était inexistant chez lui... tous les êtres qui l'avaient approché, y compris Beckett, n'avaient pas remarqué que cet enfant n'avait pas d'odeur.

Au dehors, d'horribles hurlements venaient se répercuter entre les murs du Palais pour rendre une atmosphère cauchemardesque et incongrue à ce merveilleux décor.

Pourtant, l'enfant semblait ne pas entendre cette funeste musique. Il continuait d'avancer, le regard fixé devant lui. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes d'un noir plus intense que la nuit. Ses iris s'étaient dilués dans les pupilles pour ne former plus qu'un seul ensemble.

Sa peau, plus blême encore que le marbre, avait une couleur propre à la mort mais n'en avait pas la froideur. Au contraire, celle-ci irradiait comme si du feu courait dans ses veines.

Non. Il n'entendait pas un cri au dehors, seuls ceux d'une jeune femme parvenait à ses oreilles.

Le garçon s'arrêta enfin devant une lourde porte verrouillée de l'intérieur. A travers, des bruits sourds et des plaintes amenuisaient ceux de la cité dans leur intensité.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune garçon quand il posa ses mains sur le battant. On aurait dit que des flammes dansaient à l'intérieur de son regard...

Le visage défiguré par l'effroi, il ouvrit sa bouche en un hurlement silencieux.

L'accomplissement s'opérait...

**O°**

Allongé sur elle, Cutler maintenait ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Plaquée à terre, la jeune femme essayait de se débattre mais l'Anglais pesait trop lourdement sur elle.

—Je n'arrive.. pas... bégaya Beckett... à comprendre... ce que tu m'as tu fait ? répéta-t-il une énième fois en contemplant ce visage tant haï et désiré à la fois.

— _Méri kripa karyé_*... murmura lentement Shasvati en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Démone... souffla Cutler en se penchant sur sa bouche.

Sa langue vint forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. A nouveau, ce contact la brûla comme si un feu couvait dans son corps.

Profitant d'un léger relâchement, elle parvint à lever les bras puis griffa la joue de Cutler pour inscrire sur sa peau des stries sanguinolentes...

— Sorcière ! grinça l'Envoyé avant de fendre l'air de son poing.

Le coup fut si violent que la jeune femme s'en trouva assommée. Alors qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton, Cutler serra son visage entre ses doigts tremblants.

— Tu es... à moi.

Sur ces mots, il empoigna le tissu de son sari et le déchira pour découvrir sa poitrine. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa chair palpitante, le coeur de Beckett manqua un battement.

L'obscur état qui l'animait avait corrompu la moindre parcelle de lucidité.

Dénuée de force, Shasvati reposait sur le sol, tête sur le côté. Sa peau halée était totalement hérissée sous l'outrage qu'elle subissait. La pointe de ses seins, durcie sous la peur, offrait leur sinistre sensualité au britannique.

Au delà de la douleur qui vrillait une partie de son visage, une indicible souffrance la possédait au plus profond de son être.

Une larme roula sur sa joue quand l'Anglais finit de déchiqueter son sari pour dévoiler son corps.

**O°O°O**

Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient sur le bastingage, son regard fixé sur les quais obstrués par une fumée grisâtre.

Les boulets envoyés par les canons de _"l'Otter", _le boutre de Sumbhajee Angria bombardait le port de Panaji. Les lieux avaient été endommagés et ne restait de certains embarcadères de bois qu'un tas fumant.

Le paysage exotique qu'il avait découvert à son arrivée avait été remplacé par une scène de mort.

Alors que James fermait brièvement les yeux dans l'espoir vain d'occulter la réalité, un rire gras vint résonner à ses oreilles.

— C'est bien la première fois que je me réjouis des ravages causés par un pirate ! s'exclama le Capitaine Hudson.

— Vous vous réjouissez ? répéta lentement le jeune homme se retournant vers lui.

— Ces sauvages ne sont que le rebut de l'humanité au même titre que ces esclaves qui contaminent nos territoires ! cracha l'Anglais en reniflant vulgairement.

Sans préméditer son geste, Stanford empoigna le capitaine puis le tint au collet. Le second de Beckett dépassait le marin d'une tête et vibrait littéralement de colère.

— Fermez-là ! Tous ces gens valent mieux que vous !

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de culpabilité et de colère.

— Lâchez-moi ! Rugit Hudson en tentant de repousser James.

Ses joues bouffies avaient pris une teinte rouge qui traduisait l'effort qu'il faisait pour se dégager.

— Rien ne justifie ce massacre gratuit ! rétorqua le jeune homme en accentuant son emprise.

— Mais... la Compagnie a déjà pris Madras et Bombay ! cet endroit n'est qu'un comptoir de plus ! bégaya Hudson qui voyait le regard du jeune homme s'assombrir de plus en plus.

— Depuis quand massacrons-nous des innocents ? cria-t-il en poussant le Capitaine contre le bastingage.

— Vous... vous êtes pourtant membre... de la Compagnie, siffla Hudson alors que sa tête se balançait dans le vide.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, le jeune homme se trouva pourtant incapable de parler. Ecoeuré, il regarda encore un instant la face rougeaude de Hudson avant de le relâcher.

Jetant un regard chargé de haine au marin, il se rua sur la passerelle pour quitter le _"Conqueror"._

**O°O°O**

Le regard de l'aristocrate contemplait le corps de la danseuse avec un mélange d'adoration et de répulsion. Tout dans la finesse de ses épaules, le galbe de ses seins, son ventre plat et l'arrondi de ses hanches était une atteinte comme un bienfait pour son esprit tourmenté.

Shasvati ne bougeait pas et ne voyait pas non plus le regard dément que Beckett posait sur elle. La jeune femme était clouée au sol par une douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du feu semblait avoir remplacé le sang qui coulait dans ses veines...

Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand l'Anglais s'allongea sur elle après avoir déboutonné sa culotte brune.

La jeune femme sentit le souffle de Beckett embrasait son cou et un obscur sentiment explosa dans son coeur.

L'essence même de la haine affluait en elle.

**O°**

— Sumbajhee Angria ! Tu t'élèves contre ton propre pays ! Pourquoi ? cria Param qui avait enfin rejoint le port.

Sur son cheval blessé, ce dernier avait le poing levé malgré la profonde entaille qui marquait son bras. Son sang avait renforcé la teinte rouge de sa tunique, rendant le tissu presque noir. La colère qui emplissait son coeur était plus violente que la rage qui l'animait.

Derrière le bastingage, le Seigneur Pirate regardait le jeune prince d'un oeil étréci. Son épaisse barbe grise cachait le pli amer de sa bouche tandis que ses doigts resserraient imperceptiblement la rambarde de bois.

— Pourquoi ? hurla de nouveau Param, épée au poing. Mon père t'avait banni pour ne pas te tuer et voici que tu reviens souiller le seul lieu qui t'ait gracié !

— Tu te trompes, répondit l'interprète de Sumbhajee qui venait d'arriver.

Celui-ci venait de répéter ce que son maître venait de lui murmurer.

— Préfères-tu la mort de quelques hommes ou celle de ton peuple tout entier ? continua l'interprète. Tu te trompes d'ennemi. Nous ne venons pas piller Panaji.

Param sentit son sang se glacer tandis que ses iris se dilataient d'horreur.

— Il voulait m'acculer pour mieux... me faire plier... souffla le jeune homme en comprenant les desseins de Beckett.

Lentement, le Sri esquissa un sourire sardonique puis Param vit ses lèvres bouger. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de l'interprète résonna dans l'air.

— La vengeance n'est pas toujours maquillée de sang, _mon Prince_.

Sans même accorder un autre regard vers Sumbhajee, Param talonna son cheval.

**O°**

— A...moi... murmura Cutler en se collant contre la danseuse, sa virilité écrasant le ventre de Shasvati.

D'une violente poussée, il la fit sienne en sentant la chair se rompre sous son intrusion. Du plus profond de ses entrailles jaillit alors un terrible hurlement.

Il allait et venait rapidement en s'accrochant à ce corps impie, chaque mouvement perclus d'une jouissance proche de l'extase mais qui le confondait en même temps dans de sombres abysses.

Shasvati ne bougeait plus. Elle fixait le visage de Cutler défiguré par la folie. La jeune femme serrait les dents sous l'indicible douleur qui la martelait alors que des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Pour l'Anglais, le plaisir progressait dans un tourbillon apocalyptique. Plus il s'enfonçait en elle et plus il s'enlisait dans des méandres inconnues.

La jouissance monta enfin comme une vague déferlante pour tout dévaster...

Dans un dernier coup de rein destructeur, Beckett se répandit en elle. Un puissant râle accompagna cette délivrance qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce et dans les oreilles de Shasvati.

Cutler se retira et resta un moment à genoux, comme prostré.

La jeune femme n'osait bouger... elle fermait les yeux, incapable de les ouvrir pour contempler le visage de ce monstre.

Fébrile, Shasvati sursauta violemment quand l'Anglais la serra dans ses bras en tremblant. Assis par terre, il l'avait ramenée vers lui pour la tenir contre son torse.

— Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix...murmura-t-il, les yeux exorbités en commençant à sentir les premiers signes de lucidité revenir.

Des larmes perlant à ses paupières, Shasvati ferma plus fort encore ses yeux tandis que le souffle de son aggresseur faisait virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui ressemblèrent à des heures, il la relâcha enfin. Se relevant, il tituba avant de porter une main à son front.

Il lui semblait émerger d'un délire, d'une ignoble ivresse, d'une fièvre aux prémices de la mort. D'un geste sec, il arracha sa perruque et sa lavallière qui le comprimaient.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il tourna la tête et vit Shasvati toujours à terre. Tête baissée, il ne voyait pas son regard mais la voyait trembler. Son sari déchiré pendait tristement sur elle et dévoilait sinistrement son corps...

Cette vision dissipa complètement la folie qui l'avait possédée et le fit chanceler. Mortifié, il prit conscience de son acte dans toute son horreur.

Nauséeux, il se dirigea vers la porte en titubant. Attrapant la poignée, il déverrouilla maladroitement la serrure avant de s'enfuir vivement.

**O°**

Le voile bleu qui recouvrait sa chevelure brune s'envola dans sa course. Son coeur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle filait à travers le Palais

C'était un cri...

Celui d'une femme.

Elle en était persuadée.

— Vâti ! appela la jeune femme à la ronde.

Arrivée au bâtiment principal, elle grimpa vivement les escaliers puis aborda le long couloir de marbre.

— Vâti ! cria de nouveau Jharna en avançant dans l'artère miroitante.

Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit et libéra un homme qui s'enfuit en courant. Jharna le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de l'Envoyé des Indes.

Quand il passa à côté d'elle, la jeune femme frissonna en accrochant quelques secondes l'éclat de son regard.

Se hâtant de le dépasser, Jharna poursuivit son chemin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler une nouvelle fois sa cousine, elle s'immobilisa brusquement devant la porte restée ouverte.

Elle était là.

Allongée par terre, Shasvati offrait un spectacle choquant. Elle baignait dans le tissu pourpre de son sari en lambeaux.

Le coeur de Jharna manqua un battement.

— Vâti... murmura Jharna en tombant à genoux près d'elle. Que... qu'est-il arrivé ?

Shasvati ne répondit pas. Lentement, elle leva son visage et Jharna étouffa un cri en découvrant un filet rougeoyant qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Plus bas, ses cuisses dévoilées étaient elles aussi rougies par le sang.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? sanglota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

A nouveau Shasvati ne répondit pas, elle fixait le vide d'un regard terne.

— Parle Vâti ! Pitié, parle-moi ! C'est cet Anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Vâti ! hurla sa cousine en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Je... brûle... souffla la danseuse.

**O°**

Le coeur battant, Cutler tremblait de tous ses membres. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il se rua sur le balcon pour happer le plus d'air possible.

Le regard apeuré de la jeune femme dansait dans son esprit comme dans un cauchemar éveillé.

Malmenant encore plus sa chemise pour libérer sa gorge, il sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. Fébrile, il se tourna et vit son second le rejoindre sur le balcon.

— Tout cela est votre faute ! cracha le jeune homme, ses yeux clairs luisant de colère.

— Je... je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer, répondit Cutler d'une voix mal assurée.

-— Vous avez massacré des innocents ! s'insurgea Stanford en regardant son supérieur d'un mine dégoutée.

— J'ai fait mon travail ! rétorqua Cutler en sentant une nouvelle colère poindre en lui à travers son malaise.

Son subordonné s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

— Et de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit ! rugit Param dont la silhouette se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Son visage était fermé et affichait l'empreinte d'une rancune démesurée. Il ne portait plus de turban perdu dans la bataille et son pajama kurta déchiré rendait une bien sinistre allure. Du sang coulait de son bras, léchait sa peau pour venir maculer sa main et rejoindre celui d'ennemis qui couvrait son cimeterre.

En voyant le Prince, Beckett pensa immédiatement à la danseuse et un long frisson parcourut son corps. Une sourde jalousie monta en lui pour progressivement annihiler l'état léthargique qui le possédait jusqu'alors.

— Non. J'ai fait mon travail de la seule manière qui s'imposait ! siffla Cutler, tout engourdissement évanoui.

Le regard noir de Param se plissa sous la violence de sa colère.

—Votre perfidie n'a d'égale que votre soif d'ambition. Votre pays est un poison dont l'Inde devra éternellement se méfier !

Un rire cassant vint secouer la gorge de Cutler qui répondit.

— Votre pays a déjà plié sous la suprématie du royaume d'Angleterre. Bientôt ce territoire sera la propriété de la Compagnie et votre peuple sera sous notre joug.

—Jamais je n'accepterai que nous devenions vos esclaves ! Vous n'aurez pas Panaji ! cria Param en s'avançant vers l'Anglais.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, satisfait de son avantage.

— Vous courberez la tête vous aussi. Estimez-vous heureux de garder votre Palais et vos privilèges.

— Mon Palais ? railla Param. Je deviendrais ainsi une attraction pour tous vos compatriotes et cet endroit deviendra une auberge ! Vous me répugnez, lâcha le Prince en brandissant son épée.

Amer, Stanford assistait à cette confrontation en sentant une certitude s'installer en lui.

Il venait de choisir son camp et n'en éprouvait aucun regret.

— Vous êtes seul, lança-t-il à l'adresse de son supérieur qui perdit son sourire ironique.

— Vous allez me tuer ? demanda l'Anglais. Ma mort n'endiguera pas l'extension de l'Angleterre et la puissance de la Compagnie.

— Mais elle apaisera peut-être ma colère, gronda Param. Prenez-une épée !

— Fort bien, répondit Cutler qui s'avança vers Stanford pour lui emprunter son sabre.

Le temps parut alors ralentir son cours pour le jeune Prince. Tandis que Stanford tendait son épée à Cutler, ce dernier asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen du militaire.

Param vit alors Beckett s'emparer du pistolet du second et diriger le canon vers lui.

Dans un fracas terrible, Param entendit Stanford crier puis un puissante douleur exploser dans sa poitrine.

**O°O°O**

_Méri kripa karyé*_ " s'il vous plait "


	13. Le monde des murmures

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 13**

**Le monde des murmures**

**O°**

Serrant fort son avant-bras contre lui, Cutler essayait de courir le plus vite possible mais la douleur était insupportable et entravait sa progression.

Du sang colorait son veston et sa chemise qui collait à sa peau tant ils avaient absorbé de fluide.

Les larmes aux yeux, il arriva enfin aux écuries désertes pour enfourcher le premier cheval non sans difficulté. Une fois sur sa monture, il la poussa au dehors du Palais et s'enfuit vers les quais.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues parsemées de grandes taches colorées, tachées par les poudres du Holî. Pas un habitant ni le moindre garde ne se trouvait dans la cité qui ressemblait à une ville fantôme.

Ce parcours lui parut une éternité tandis que la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister tournoyait dans sa mémoire.

Il se revoyait frapper Stanford et lui prendre son arme. D'un geste sûr, il avait tiré sur Umashankar, touché en pleine poitrine mais… le Prince avait eu le temps de fendre l'air de son épée et sa lame affûtée avait sectionné sa main.

Param était resté debout quelques instants, ses doigts crispés sur son cimeterre puis un filet de sang avait coulé d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Beckett s'était alors rué hors de la pièce, hors du Palais en y laissant plus de lui-même qu'il ne le pensait.

Quand il arriva enfin sur le port dévasté, il s'effondra devant les deux soldats Anglais qui gardaient la passerelle du _"Conqueror"._

**O°O°O**

— A l'aide ! cria James en compressant la blessure du Prince. Tenez bon !

Une mare rougeâtre s'agrandissait sous le corps de Param qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Stanford continuait de presser l'entaille pour endiguer l'hémorragie mais le jeune homme sentait sinistrement le sang affluer sous la paume de sa main.

— Il... n'y a personne... articula-t-il difficilement. Si vous...voulez m'aider...il va falloir... chercher du secours.

— Mais vous perdez tout votre sang ! s'écria le britannique, affolé.

— Si vous restez... je mourrai.

**O°**

Le cœur de Shasvati manqua un battement dès qu'elle entendit le coup de feu. Se mettant péniblement sur ses jambes, elle sortit de la pièce sans même savoir où aller.

— Vâti ! s'écria Jharna en courant derrière elle.

La danseuse ne répondit pas et continua de courir, les pensées fixées sur cette détonation qui résonnait mortellement dans son crâne.

— Vâti ! Je t'en prie, attends-moi ! sanglota Jharna qui essayait de rattraper sa cousine. Pitié Vâti ! appela une nouvelle fois la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans ce couloir interminable.

Un jeune garçon venait d'apparaître sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où il était arrivé.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsque son regard se posa sur celui insondable du gamin. Sa peau, aussi blême que le marbre, faisait ressortir ses prunelles obsidiennes pour lui donner un aspect cadavérique.

Surprise, Jharna se trouva incapable d'aller plus loin. Son regard brun accroché aux pupilles noires de l'enfant, elle se sentait comme hypnotisée tout en étant consciente mais… une force implacable l'immobilisait.

**O°**

L'air qu'elle brassait dans sa course étalait des larmes charbonneuses sur ses joues. Le visage strié de sillons noirâtres, elle traversa les couloirs du Palais, ses bras serrés contre son buste pour retenir les pans de son sari déchiré.

Elle ne savait pas d'où avait été tiré ce coup feu mais lorsque la détonation était parvenue à ses oreilles, une partie d'elle semblait avoir volé en morceaux.

Sans même réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers l'aile droite et fila naturellement vers les appartements attribués à l'Envoyé.

Lorsque Shasvati s'arrêta enfin dans l'encadrement des portes, elle se sentit défaillir. Une scène qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer se déroulait devant ses yeux : Param gisait à terre, un masque blanc posé sur ses traits tirés…

Son cœur devint cendres au creux de sa poitrine quand son regard frôla le Prince.

Ce dernier n'avait pas la force de tourner ses yeux vers elle mais son parfum, définissable entre tous et dominant même celui de son propre sang, vint flotter à ses narines.

S'il avait eu la force de sourire, il l'aurait fait mais la douleur courait dans tout son corps et paralysait chacun de ses muscles.

Shasvati ne cria pas, du moins aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge mais un hurlement sans fin résonna dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'écroulait à côté de lui.

— Param... souffla-t-elle en regardant son visage blême.

— S'il vous plait ! Compressez la plaie ! s'écria Stanford

Elle ne l'entendit pas car la danseuse ne voyait que son Prince qui, gisant dans une mare cramoisie, ne libérait plus qu'un souffle vague.

— Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît... supplia Stanford en posant une main sanguinolente sur son épaule tremblante.

Shasvati leva enfin son visage vers lui. Comme dépossédée de sa personne, elle se vit poser les mains sur l'entaille ruisselante de son amant tandis que James traversait le Palais en appelant à l'aide.

— Je n'imaginais pas… que ça se passerait…ainsi… soupira –t-il en levant faiblement sa main pour caresser la joue de Shasvati.

— Ne parle pas… souffla-t-elle.

— Que…t-es-t-il… arrivée ?

Malgré sa vision brouillée le Prince vit le visage ravagé de la jeune femme et le sillon rougeâtre qui maculait son menton.

Une vague apocalyptique submergea Shasvati qui ne savait quoi lui répondre.

— Je t'en prie. Ne parle pas... finit-elle pas dire en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

Le sang de Param pulsait sous ses doigts tremblants, semblable à ce flot de larmes qui s'amoncelaient derrière son regard bleu.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence entrecoupé du souffle rauque de Prince. Epuisée, les bras de la danseuse tremblaient sous la blessure ruisselante. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à compresser la plaie tout comme ses nerfs fléchissaient de secondes en secondes.

— Votre Majesté ! s'éleva soudainement la voix de Randir Samundra en pénétrant vivement dans la pièce suivi de l'Anglais et d'un autre homme.

Ce dernier demanda à la danseuse de retirer ses mains afin qu'il puisse s'occuper du blesser.

— Je ne peux pas… souffla-t-elle.

— Allons, allons… déclara paternellement Randir en se penchant sur elle tout en prenant délicatement ses poignets.

— Je ne veux pas le quitter, sanglota Shasvati.

— Il est entre de bonnes mains, répondit-il en parvenant à l'écarter du Prince.

— Il faut retirer la balle, déclara l'inconnu en sortant une tenaille d'une besace de toile.

— Je ne peux pas… je ne peux… pas… psalmodiait Shasvati.

— Allons viens. Tu ne l'aideras pas en restant ici, souffla Randir qui l'entraîna de force hors de la pièce. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je… j'ai entendu ce coup de feu et Param était déjà à terre…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Shasvati tomba à genoux, le corps et l'âme épuisés sous toutes les émotions qu'elle avait essuyée. Quand elle s'effondra, Samundra remarqua enfin son sari déchiré et son visage empreint de traces de coups.

— Que t'est-il arrivée ? souffla le brave homme.

La danseuse ne pouvait plus parler ni même pleurer. Elle fixait le vide sans ciller, son esprit tétanisé par la peur de perdre Param.

— Qu'est-il arrivé dans ce palais ? répéta-t-il.

— Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Stanford en s'approchant doucement des deux Indiens.

— Oui ? le pria Samundra qui comprenait la langue du britannique.

— Cutler Beckett… lâcha-t-il en s'affaissant contre le mur, une main sur son ventre meurtri. C'est lui qui a tiré sur le Prince.

— L'Envoyé ? bredouilla Randir. Mais pourquoi…

— Tout ce carnage… tout cela était prévu.

— Mais… l'attaque des pirates ! s'exclama le Conseiller.

— Une sombre alliance, avoua le jeune homme. Tout était prévu afin que **Panaji **ploie sous cet assaut. Une fois la situation irrémédiable, le Prince n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de signer l'accord avec Beckett proclamant cet endroit comme propriété de l'Angleterre.

Samundra porta une main à sa bouche.

— J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher… poursuivit Stanford mais il a été plus rapide. Je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là, se justifia-t-il, honteux jusqu'à l'âme.

Samundra balbutia quelques paroles en hindi traduisant toute l'horreur dans laquelle il était désormais plongé. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son existence et celle de tous les habitants de Panaji venaient de se briser.

_Qu'allaient-ils devenir à présent ?_

— Toi ? s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Shasvati, toujours prostrée. Qui t'a fait ça ? Un soldat ? Un serviteur ? Qui ? Parle-moi !

Les traits de Shasvati se durcirent instantanément tandis qu'elle murmurait :

— Un être maudit…

**O°**

Ignorant les cris de Randir, la danseuse traversa une multitude de couloirs déserts et sortit hors du Palais. Là elle descendit les centaines de marches chauffées par le soleil et s'engouffra dans la jungle.

Un silence pesant avait remplacé les cris d'animaux pour donner à la nature une lourdeur inhabituelle. Le soleil filtrait au travers le feuillage des arbres comme des stries incendiaires sur sa peau meurtrie.

Le temple d'Agni apparut enfin dans sa splendeur dorée. On aurait dit qu'il brûlait tant les rayons de soleil le nimbait d'une clarté étincelante. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Shasvati lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur le marbre du sol. Chauffé par le jour, il diffusa dans le corps de la danseuse une vague brûlante en un sombre présage…

Le contraste fut saisissant lorsqu'elle poussa les lourdes portes pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du temple. Ce dernier baignait dans la pénombre seulement brisée par la statue du Dieu Agni. Deux flammes crépitant dans des vasques disposées de chaque côté de la divinité l'éclairait intensément. La lumière qu'elle diffusait était aveuglante, sa chair dorée flamboyant sous le regard bleu de la jeune femme.

— Brahmane ! appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Comme la fois précédente, elle entendit le tintement d'un carillon résonner quelque part dans le sanctuaire.

— Brahmane ! cria Shasvati une nouvelle fois avant de tomber à genoux, épuisée.

Elle sentit bientôt une main sur son épaule et tourna vivement la tête.

— Je suis là, ma fille.

Le vieille homme affichait une mine grave et libéra un souffle contrit en voyant le visage et le corps de Shasvati dévastés par Beckett.

— Oh Brahmane… sanglota-t-elle en prenant ses mains alors qu'il s'accroupissait.

— Calme-toi… murmura-t-il en posant une main fraiche sur son front brûlant.

— Je… brûle…

— Je le sais… répondit-il en regardant un recoin du temple tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans les plis de sa tunique sacrée.

Non loin de la statue un visage blanc se découpait dans la pénombre. Son regard noir brillait intensément alors qu'il fixait sans ciller Shasvati.

— La légende… souffla-t-elle. Elle est vraie…

— Hélas.

Quand la danseuse leva son visage elle sursauta en voyant la face blême de l'enfant.

— Ne crains rien, la rassura le vieil homme. Ce n'est qu'un messager.

— Un messager ? répéta Shasvati sans comprendre.

— Il est à la fois l'œil de Vishnu et la main d'Agni. Je l'ai compris quand tu es venue au temple la dernière fois. Il était là…

Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue de Shasvati.

— Et voici la forme qu'il a choisi, continua-t-il. La légende dit que Vishnu et Agni reviendraient sur terre pour perpétuer la malédiction à chaque fois qu'un cœur suivra la voie ténébreuse qu'avait emprunté Vasuman.

— Je… le Prince est… commença la danseuse sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Trop de paroles se bousculaient en elle.

— Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit le Brahmane, malheureux.

— Pitié… murmura Shasvati en fermant les yeux. Non…

— Sois forte, ma fille. Je serai là.

**O°O°O**

Les deux soldats de garde avaient escorté Beckett jusqu'à sa cabine sous le regard affolé d'Hudson. Le médecin du navire avait été appelé au chevet de l'Envoyé qui s'était évanoui avant d'atteindre le pont du _"Conqueror"._

— Seigneur ! Sa main… se décomposa le bedonnant capitaine.

Le médecin venait d'écarter les pans de son veston pour découvrir son membre coupé.

— Il faut nettoyer la plaie sinon elle risque de s'infecter, dit-il en s'activant sur l'aristocrate.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux quand le docteur jeta de l'alcool sur ses chairs coupées.

— La…danseuse… souffla Cutler en gémissant.

— Il délire, constata Hudson. Il faut faire tomber la fièvre.

— Elle… est… à…moi… continua l'Anglais en sombrant une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

**O°O°O**

Shasvati avait nettoyé les traces visibles de son agression avant de se présenter devant Param. Arrivée aux portes des appartements royaux, elle rencontra Samundra dont la mine débonnaire avait été remplacée par un masque triste.

— Puis-je le voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le Conseiller resta un instant silencieux en regardant la jeune femme.

— Oui, répondit-il enfin.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre du Prince, il la retint par le bras.

— Je suis désolé…murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. La balle n'a pas pu être retirée.

La danseuse fixa Samundra en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses mots.

— Il est mourant, souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Shasvati eut l'impression qu'une main de glace perforait sa poitrine pour broyer son cœur. Sans répondre, elle se dirigea vers la pièce attenante, les sens pétrifiés. Lentement elle gravit les marches menant au socle sur lequel la couche princière était disposée.

D'une main tremblante, elle écarta les voilages blancs qui encerclaient le lit et vit Param gisant dans une étendue de soie bleue.

Un bandage enserrait son torse, arborant le stigmate sanguinolent de sa blessure mortelle. Son teint hâlé avait déjà pris la couleur de la mort et son regard noir ne renvoyait plus qu'un éclat terne.

— Mon Prince… murmura-t-elle, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues amaigries.

— Shasvati… souffla-t-il en étirant douloureusement ses lèvres.

Essayant d'afficher un sourire sur son visage affligé, elle s'assit près de lui en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

— Le royaume… est perdu…

— Ne dis pas cela… répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

— Je suis… perdu… continua-t-il en levant mollement sa main pour frôler la joue de la jeune femme. Tu dois… fuir.

— Ne dis pas cela ,répéta-t-elle en embrassant la main de son amant.

— Pars… je… t'en prie ! soupira difficilement Param.

Se penchant sur lui, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer contre sa bouche :

— Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Jamais je ne te laisserai.

Une larme roula sur la joue du Prince qui venait de se perdre dans le regard bleu de la danseuse.

— Unissons-nous mon Prince… vivons éternellement…

— Shasvati… non...

— Dors maintenant, souffla-t-elle. Dors mon Prince…

Apaisé, il s'endormit dans les bras de Shasvati en rêvant d'un autre monde.

**O°**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Param vit au travers sa vision altérée Shasvati magnifiquement vêtue de rouge.

Jamais elle ne lui était apparue aussi radieuse et jamais encore son sourire n'avait été si rayonnant tandis que le prêtre célébrait leur mariage. Ce dernier n'était autre que le Brahmane du temple d'Agni, le seul à pouvoir comprendre et accepter une telle union.

Près d'eux, Samundra et Jharna pleuraient en silence… le conseiller regardait les deux amants s'unir, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre pour contenir son émotion. La jeune femme, quant à elle, tournait résolument la tête alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots.

— Vous voici réunis à jamais, déclara le Brahmane en jetant doucement des pétales de roses sur les époux. Que votre amour défie le courroux des dieux et qu'ils vous pardonnent pour avoir ignoré vos conditions respectives… Param Nadish Ganesh Umashankar, fils de Manjit Umashankar, Rajah de **Panaji,** voici ton épouse Shasvati Rajhans Ravindra désormais Princesse de **Panaji.**

— Pour toujours, souffla-t-elle en embrassant les lèvres sèches de Param.

Il ne parvint pas à répondre, Param n'en avait pas la force. Il avait mal, si mal qu'il ne pouvait plus souffler le moindre mot ni esquisser le moindre geste.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que le brahmane les unissait pour l'éternité. Il aimait autant Shasvati qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser.

Il voulut crier, lui dire de partir mais il n'y parvint pas et l'obscurité l'envahit à nouveau.

**O°**

La danseuse passa les trois jours qui suivirent allongée près de son époux.

Serrée contre lui, Shasvati écoutait sa respiration sans jamais se lasser. Pas une fois elle n'accorda un regard à l'enfant tapis dans un coin de l'immense chambre royale.

A l'aurore du quatrième jour, le cœur de Param s'arrêta de battre.

Shasvati ne quitta pas ses bras jusqu'à ce que son corps roidisse sans cesser de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il avait été un grand Prince.

**O°**

Un rayonnant soleil éclairait les cieux de **Panaji** et son port envahi par de nombreux navires Anglais. Pas un habitant n'osait s'aventurer par delà les remparts de la cité, territoire occupé par les occidentaux. La plupart avait quitté la ville, craignant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau attaquée par des pirates. Les autres étaient restés, ne sachant pas où aller ou par fidélité pour leur Prince. La nouvelle de sa mort s'était silencieusement répondue dans les foyers encore habités et des larmes furent versées pour ce monde qui s'écroulait sous leurs yeux.

Assis dans un siège tapissé de velours rouge, Cutler regardait au travers la baie vitrée de sa cabine principale.

Le bras en écharpe, l'aristocrate évitait de regarder en sa direction pour en évaluer la perte. Il sentait atrocement la privation de son membre plus encore que la douleur physique. Son esprit, quant à lui, était toujours hanté par le corps et le visage de la danseuse.

La rumeur du décès d'Umashankar était arrivée à ses oreilles et dans son affliction, cette nouvelle lui avait causé une profonde satisfaction liée à l'affection qui unissait cette fille et le Prince. Cela signifiait également que sa mission était terminée et que Panaji tendait ses bras à l'Angleterre sans contrat ni sommation.

— Milord ? demanda Hudson qui venait de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Oui ? dit froidement ce dernier.

—Vous voilà remis sur pieds ! constata le capitaine en regardant Beckett lavé et habillé.

Son allure contrastait avec celle des derniers jours où alité et fiévreux, le lord s'était montré sous un piteux jour.

— En effet… grinça-t-il en relevant l'ironie de cette remarque. Je vous avoue que m'habiller et me raser est devenu plus hardi que ça ne l'était auparavant.

— Je ne doute pas de vos capacités milord même si le malheur qui vous a frappé me désole, répondit mielleusement Hudson.

Cutler grimaça fugacement avant de se diriger la porte. Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours l'aristocrate sortait à l'air libre. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant avant qu'il ne s'habitue à ses rayons lumineux.

Plissant son regard acier, il fit quelques pas sur le pont en balayant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Les quais étaient à présent occupés par les marins et soldats anglais, chassant l'ambiance indienne pour une rumeur anglo-saxonne.

Par delà les fortifications, le Palais posé sur sa montagne de roches siégeait fièrement à l'horizon. Ses pierres orangées et son marbre rutilant brisaient impunément l'harmonie bleue du ciel…

L'image était parfaite telles ces représentations faites par des voyageurs, érigées par la seule force du souvenir.

Alors que son œil glissait encore sur les contours du Palais, Beckett remarqua un nuage de fumée s'envoler dans les airs.

— Lord Beckett ? demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu d'un uniforme de la Marine Royale.

—Oui Commodore ?

— Le territoire a été revendiqué propriété de la Couronne. La mort de son dirigeant et son absence d'héritier nous a permis de proclamer cette terre comme bien de l'Angleterre.

Personne n'avait su qu'il était l'auteur de la mort d'Umashankar… son rapport disait seulement qu'il avait eu une altercation verbale avec le Prince et qu'il l'avait laissé dans une intense fureur. Les causes en seraient l'attaque pirate et son refus d'honorer le contrat qu'il avait prétendument signé. Alors qu'il se rendait au port pour rejoindre le _Conqueror, _une horde d'assaillants indigènes certainement envoyés par Param Umaskankar se serait jetée sur lui. Devenu fou par la perte de son territoire, le Prince aurait vraisemblablement mis fin à ses jours.

Personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire si ce n'était Stanford qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cette journée là… mais s'il revenait, ce serait sa parole contre la sienne et en vue de la réputation de l'Envoyé, il perdrait assurément.

Par ailleurs, Beckett savait déjà comment remédier à cette triste affaire.

— Bien… cependant des assauts ne sont-ils pas à craindre ? le questionna Cutler, toujours distrait par les volutes qui tachaient le ciel.

—Je doute, Milord, que les autochtones viennent tenter leur chance pour s'approprier ce territoire. Auquel cas ils se frotteront à la puissance de nos canons et aux tranchants de nos épées… répondit le militaire, la main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

—Bien… répéta l'aristocrate. Ma mission est donc terminée. Hudson ! Nous pouvons appareiller.

— Vous avez entendu ! On lève l'ancre ! gueula ce dernier, heureux de quitter ces terres païennes.

Alors que Beckett s'en allait rejoindre sa cabine, il croisa le regard de son jeune protégé assis sous l'escalier menant au gouvernail.

Ce dernier regardait fixement l'Envoyé en arborant une expression dure, peu compatible sur le visage d'un enfant. Un étrange sentiment de crainte envahit Cutler qui mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue de la douleur lancinante.

Son unique main sur la poignée de sa cabine, il s'apprêtait à entrer quand le mot "danseuse", porté comme un murmure, parvint à ses oreilles.

L'œil brûlant et une pellicule de sueur perlant à son front, il s'approcha d'un marin accoudé au bastingage.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit un jeune Indien à la mine sombre qui tenait une petite caisse.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Que contient cette caisse ? demanda Beckett.

Un vieux marin qui se tenait près de lui ôta vivement son couvre chef avant de baisser la tête :

— Du… tabac lord Beckett. Les gars et moi-même avons cotisé pour…

— Vous parlez cette langue ? le coupa l'aristocrate.

— Oui… un peu… bafouilla-t-il.

— Que vous a-t-il dit ?

— Il dit qu'il a mis plus de temps que prévu pour apporter le tabac et qu'il est pressé de retourner en ville pour voir la cérémonie mortuaire. Son prince aurait épousé une fille avant de mourir, une danseuse ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne veut manquer le grand feu !

— Le grand feu ? répéta Beckett sans comprendre.

Sur les quais, le jeune Indien cria quelques paroles à l'adresse du marin.

— Il veut que je le paie Lord Beckett, traduisit-t-il en s'apprêtant à lancer une bourse au petit vendeur.

Tremblant sans même en savoir la cause, Cutler s'en saisit et gronda :

— Demande lui d'abord ce que ça signifie ?

Le marin obtempéra et l'aristocrate attendit impatiemment que l'Indien ait terminé son discours.

— Il dit que lorsqu'un Rajah meurt, son épouse doit mourir aussi en pénétrant dans le grand feu.

Beckett eu l'impression que le navire tremblait sous ses pieds et que son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Vivement il se précipita sur la passerelle et se rua sur les quais. S'emparant du cheval d'un des soldats de garde, il se précipita dans la cité.

Le vent semblait déjà lui apporter l'odeur de la chair calcinée et des larmes virent s'amonceler dans son regard acier.

Enfin, il arriva aux pieds du Palais où était regroupé ce qu'il restait des habitants de **Panaji.**

Le fil du temps semblait s'être étendu pour égrainer ses secondes dans une lenteur macabre. Dans une horreur sans fin, il vit Shasvati parée de soie jaune et de bijoux dorés gravir lentement les marches menant à un rougeoyant brasier.

Comme si la jeune femme avait senti sa présence, elle tourna la tête et sourit froidement à l'homme qui avait causé leur perte à tous.

Le corps de Beckett se retrouva secoué de sanglots alors qu'il poussait un cri terrible qui se perdit dans les chants hindous.

**O°**

Shasvati n'avait plus peur alors qu'elle marchait vers le grand feu.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Ni la chaleur des flammes ni celle du soleil ne l'atteignait car la jeune femme n'était déjà plus en vie.

Son regard bleu se posa une dernière fois sur le lit mortuaire où brûlait le corps de son Prince. Près de lui, elle vit le messager au visage blême qui doucement disparut pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Elle franchit alors la distance qui la séparait du brasier et pénétra dans le feu.

**O°O°O**


	14. Epilogue

**O°O°O**

**Epilogue**

**O°**

Un sourire triomphant accroché aux lèvres, Sir Walpole regardait avec un plaisir non dissimulé la carte qui ornait à présent le mur de son bureau. Elle seule représentait la détermination anglaise et la puissance de la Couronne.

— Vous avez grandement mené votre mission lord Beckett, nous sommes très impressionnés, déclara le politicien en s'asseyant face à Beckett.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en évitant de regarder la mappemonde pourtant immanquable.

— Nous sommes cependant navrés de ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais nous saurons vous remercier pour les risques que vous avez pris et nous essaierons au mieux de compenser vos pertes. Soyez dors et déjà assuré de vos entrées à la Chambre des Lords.

Un sourire amer naquit sur les traits de Cutler mais Sir Walpole ne le remarqua pas.

— De plus, Sa Majesté tient à vous offrir l'une de ses propriétés et le titre de Comte.

Beckett se leva puis s'inclina avant de répondre :

— Que Sa Majesté soit remerciée.

— C'est nous qui vous remercions lord Beckett. Cela n'est que le début mais vous avez ouvert la voie à une nouvelle ère. Un jour l'Inde comptera parmi les plus étincelants joyaux de la Couronne d'Angleterre, dit Walpole, extatique.

Après avoir de nouveau remercié le politicien, Cutler pris congés et se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture.

Une fois installé dans l'habitacle, il repensa aux paroles de Sir Walpole.

Compenser ses pertes ? songea-t-il en caressant le gant noir qui cachait sa main de bois.

Personne ne pourrait remplacer ce qu'il avait égaré car il s'était perdu lui-même.

**FIN**

**Ndla : **Et voici comment s'achève l'histoire d'Elle sera mienne. Si vous avez aimé cette fic je peux dès maintenant vous annoncer qu'une suite sera prochainement publiée. J'espère être parvenue à vous faire un peu voyager à travers cet univers qui m'est si cher…

Mes hommages amis lecteurs et un grand merci à Jess, Lola et Micro !

**Information :** J'ai utilisé la ville de Panaji uniquement par choix personnel et non pour retracer une réalité historique.


End file.
